Te Odio porque Te Amo
by RitaAsabati
Summary: ¡Lo Odio! ¡Me Odia! ¿Alguna vez has pensado o dicho esto? Hermione Granger sí, ella jura odiarlo… pero, ¿Es cierto que entre el Odio y el Amor solo hay un paso? La respuesta ella misma la vivirá... Hr
1. ¡Definitivamente lo odio!

**¡BIENVENIDOS!**

**DECLAIMER: **Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling._

**RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _SevMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

_"…¡Lo odio! ¡Me odia! ¿Alguna vez has dicho o pensado esto? Honestamente, Hermione Granger sí, ella jura odiarlo, pero ¿Será cierto aquello de que entre el odio y el amor hay solo un paso? La respuesta ella misma la vivirá…"_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**_¡Definitivamente lo odio!_**

_ **Lunes **_

Con un hondo resoplido entré en la fría aula junto a mis amigos. Estaba de muy mal humor, el día especialmente para mí había comenzado fatal y no pintaba ser mucho mejor al estar el sol oculto entre densas nubes con ciertas tonalidades grisáceas. Ciertamente, he tenido días hasta semanas que simplemente no me interesan ni siquiera me provocan recordar por el poco provecho sacado y aun más por como fluyeron logrando que deseara internamente que acabaran como cualquier otra persona racional podía querer, pero éste parecía ser el peor de todos y lo que desmejoraba la cuestión notoriamente era que se trataba del inicio de semana; sin duda, aquel no era un buen augurio y eso que la Adivinación en sí no la soportaba debía reconocerlo. Estaba claro. Honestamente, era como si todos en el Castillo se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para arruinar la poca tranquilidad que me quedaba.

Mi humor, más bien, mi mal humor no solo se debía por el hecho de haber discutido acaloradamente con Ronald Weasley muy temprano por el mismo asunto de siempre: sus deberes desastrosos; sino que aunado a esto la Biblioteca continuaba con sus puertas cerradas totalmente fuera de funcionamiento debido a que a algunos graciosos les pareció increíble la idea de batirse en duelo con varita y sin ella allí mismo logrando destrozar libros, estanterías,… todo con hechizos. Obviamente, aquella calamidad podía ser resuelta por el experimentado panel de Profesores de Hogwarts en un santiamén, pero no, al parecer ellos me querían hacer sufrir también porque decidieron categóricamente darles como castigo a esos estúpidos luchadores arreglarlo todo ellos mismos, solo pensar en eso me hace bufar de forma inconsciente, es que acatar y hacer cumplir aquella orden parecía asunto fácil para cualquier mago o bruja por más corriente que sea, solo debían ondear la varita, apuntar por aquí y por allá y todo resuelto ¿No? Al parecer no y ya me daba por vencida. O un conjunto formado por muchos, más bien, por bastantes personas vivas o no en el Castillo se habían aliado para atacarme y así destruirme poco a poco o yo me estaba volviendo loca, una de dos. Los Jefes de las Casas de ambos inmaduros, es decir mi admirada Profesora Minerva McGonagall por el chico de Gryffindor y el irritante Profesor Severus Snape por el arrogante y engreído estudiante de Slytherin que seguro fue el que tuvo la culpa inicialmente, decidieron que los dos debían solucionar lo ocasionado sin magia. Eso, justamente, si que era casi imposible. Llevaban casi una semana tratando de enmendar lo hecho.

Pero, para añadirle la guinda roja y almibarada a mi ácido y descompuesto pastel estaba Ginny Weasley, la mejor de mis amigas, ella precisamente me despertó a altas horas de la mañana tras literalmente haberme zarandeado por los hombros con tanta brusquedad que pudo avivar a un frío y asqueroso _Inferi_ al intentar llamar mi atención, después que logró lo que quiso no me hizo nada bien verla con los ojos tan enrojecidos como su cabello color fuego muy cerca de mi rostro porque otra vez había llorado toda una noche por mi amigo, el ciego Harry Potter, que simplemente no le daba la gana notar lo mucho que sufre al verle sonreír a otras y no a ella. Tuve que consolarla y escuchar todo lo que ya una vez me había dicho sobre lo que sentía por él mientras trataba de evitar bostezos que mostraban el cansancio que aun sentía tras no haber dormido especialmente lo necesario por haberme acostado muy tarde después de adelantar uno que otro deber para las clases de la semana próxima. Solo la abrazaba rogando decir las palabras que ella quería escuchar o que al menos que lograran apaciguar su llanto desconsolar.

No, pero pensando bien las cosas todo aquello no me pesaba tanto, aunque el asunto de la Biblioteca me enfurecía, lo que realmente empeoraba el inicio de mi semana era la primera clase del día que era nada más y nada menos que con _el Profesor más querido de todo Hogwarts,_ Severus Snape, quien para mi pesar parecía tener como hobby hacerme la vida añicos en sus horas de clase.

Resoplé otra vez al sentarme en mi habitual lugar; en los primeros puestos como en las demás asignaturas. Sin preocuparme en medir mi fuerza tomé un mechón de cabello que se había salido de la coleta alta que traía y lo sostuve tras mi oreja después de dejar escapar un bufido que Harry y Ron muy cerca de mí parecieron escuchar.

Como cosa común el Profesor no había llegado aun, pero eso no me alegraba en lo más mínimo porque sabía que faltaba muy poco para que hiciera su estúpida y engreída entrada triunfal_._ En serio me molestaba y me ponía aun más los pelos de puntas estar en sus clases. Si tan solo lo botaran, lo cambiaran, tomara un permiso o cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera lejos de Hogwarts me haría feliz, bastante feliz.

¿Creen que las cosas pueden empeorar? ¿Dijeron que no? Por favor, no me hagan reír, sí que se pueden desmejorar más, ahí les va, estas clase la comparto nada más y nada menos que con _mis otros queridos amigos_ los Slytherin. ¿En serio, no les parece suficiente como para lanzarme a las vías del Expreso? ¡Por supuesto que lo es!... pero, tengo tan mala suerte que de seguro se avería o desvía sin razón cuando está a punto de mandarme al otro mundo. Volví a resoplar sacando mi pluma, la tinta, los pergaminos y los libros que usaría de mi mochila, la cual por cierto había tirado en el piso con cierta brusquedad por culpa de la irritación que trataba de contener. Agradecí internamente que nada en su interior se haya estropeado como los tinteros que hubieran ocasionado una monumental desgracia allí dentro.

En menos de un minuto me enderecé en mi asiento sin tocar el espaldar de la silla con mi espalda y un fuerte estruendo avisó el comienzo del acto…

— ¡Estupendo, no hay mejor espectáculo que verlo! — Susurré solo para mí mientras rodaba los ojo sin disimulo.

— ¡SILENCIO! — Ordenó el Profesor con su sonara e imponente voz mientras abría la puerta, más bien la empujaba y la lazaba con la misma habitual energía que siempre me ha motivado a reflexionar sobre el porqué no se ha hecho pedazos ya. Miró a la clase con su cotidiano gesto de superioridad y desdén que volvió a hacerme rodar los ojos con fastidio — Hoy harán la poción _Crecedera de cabello... _¡Los ingrediente son estos! — Dijo apuntando con su varita al pizarrón donde comenzaron a mostrarse rápidamente — Tienen solo 40 minutos para hacerla, ¡No hay preguntas! — Gritó hacia Neville, que estaba adelante de mí porque al llegar tarde solo ese era el puesto que estaba libre. Miré al Profesor fijamente con el ceño fuertemente fruncido mientras mis manos se removían inquietas sobre la mesada, quería pararme y golpearlo al frente de todos, en serio ¿Qué se creía ese maldito bastado para hablarle así a un estudiante? — ¡Tampoco hay respuestas, Granger!

Fijó sus ojos oscuros en mí con ese estúpido gesto de _Si hablas te castigo y obviamente, te quitaré puntos. _En eso se la podía pasar, quitando puntos a Gryffindor o a cualquier otra Casa que este sobre la que él dirigía ¡Tramposo! ¡Pues no haga preguntas a la clase entonces! Las Serpientes comandadas por el Hurón descolorido del Malfoy comenzaron a reírse por lo que había dicho su _adorado_ Jefe de Casa, aquellos eran unos hipócritas también, no tardaron en burlarse del pobre Neville y de la infortunada Granger. Sonreí llena de rabia aun sintiendo la mirada de muchos sobre mí, ¡Qué emoción! Como buena compañera me encanta que se diviertan, sigan, sigan, yo vendré mañana también para que continúen riendo… ¡Malditas Serpientes!

— ¡COMIENCEN, AHORA!

Las burlas y las risas cesaron.

Sin dudar acaté aquella orden, inicié con mi poción y traté como siempre de hacer todo bien, seguí las indicaciones del libro al pie de la letra sin detenerme si quiera a ayudar Ronald que me pedida auxilio entre susurros con un desesperado tic en uno de sus parpados, pero aun así debía tener presente que ninguna clase con el insoportable Profesor de Pociones tenía su excepción, ninguna. Así que como en todas esas malditas e insufribles horas en el salón ubicado en las Mazmorras del Colegio me salió todo mal, absolutamente mal. Un desastre que logró hacer reír a varias Serpientes, otra vez.

Ciertamente había seguido cada paso indicado en el libro, pero todo tiene un por qué claro, como aquella Ley de causa y efecto. No importa si el día está soleado, lluvioso, húmedo o despampanante; menos si estoy de buen o mal humor; no importa si me concentro o no; ni si llego puntual o retardada; ni siquiera importaba el hecho de que responda a las preguntas de la clase sin permiso o con él, última opción que muy pocas veces pasaba, para no decir nunca que sonaría a mentira aunque fuera para más pura y cruel verdad; siempre sin importar nada, ni clima, ni libros, ni apuntes, ni noches de prácticas, nada, absolutamente nada, hago toda la pócima a la perfección hasta ese último y maldito paso que está logrando hacer de mi vida un camino lleno de púas, huecos, charcos y demás cosas que ya no me está dando la gana saltar. Hasta ese último y mísero punto, aquel que solo debo cumplir para conseguir la más perfecta pócima de la clase, de todo el año, de todo Hogwarts, da la casualidad que a mi más que querido Profesor le nace pasar con su respingada nariz por mi lado.

¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿Qué había hecho para merecerme aquello en cada una de sus clases? ¿Por qué rayos no pasaba antes de ese maldito punto final? ¿Por qué no se le ocurría captar mi atención antes de haberme esforzado tanto? ¿Por qué después de haber dejado a Ronald defenderse con sus propios medios para no altear más su humor justamente decide burlarse de mi técnica o lo que fuera que siempre rezongaba?

Traté de respirar de forma disimulada para que todo aquel debate de preguntas no saliera de mis labios que peleaban por abrirse sin importar una expulsión o lo que era peor, puntos menos para mi Casa. Seguramente si me pelirrojo amigo lograra escuchar mis pensamientos volvería a sugerirme ordenar mis prioridades.

Sin poder evitarlo mi humor empeoró aunque parezca imposible cuando el más admirado y querido de mis profesores pasó a mi lado ondeando su capa negra que con el avance de sus propios pasos hacia un sonido tan sutil y algunas veces terrorífico que erizaba hasta el más diminuto de mis vellos mientras colocaba las cinco últimas y malditas gotas de sangre de Dragón.

¡ERAN CINCO! ¡CINCO! Solo debía colocar... cinco no siete. Maldita sea.

Su presencia me ponía tan... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Tan tensa, tan colérica... Honestamente, me hacía sentir algo inexplicable, no encontraba ni siquiera una palabra que lo definiera, eran nervios mezclados con... sí, nervios ¿Patético, verdad? Pero, para mi defensa puedo decir que sentía aquella inquietud por la rabia contenida al desear y estar a punto de gritarle a la cara al murciélago lo patético que era y finalmente contenerme.

Sí, eran nervios e impotencia lo que sentía cuando él pasaba al frente de mi como si no tuviera nada más interesante que hacer que ver el interior de mi caldero, con sus brazos cubiertos por las mangas de su túnica oscura mientras los cruzaba a altura de su pecho y erguía su cabeza logrando hacer un efecto nada favorable para su nariz que parecía más alargada de lo que por si era.

Lo que más ponía mis nervios al extremo era el hecho de que tan solo él pasaba a mi lado, no decía nada, ni siquiera resoplaba y yo siempre me equivocaba en el elemento siguiente que debía agregar en mi pócima. El asunto de errar se estaba volviendo tan habitual, era tan molesto y turbador pensar en lo seguido que he llegado a albergar y no solo eso, a desarrollar a través de fundamentos basados en teorías sin sentido que equivocarme era una regla escrita por el mismísimo Dumbledore, y yo la cumplía al pie de la letra casi como ninguna otra.

— Por lo que veo la torpeza la invade nuevamente, Señorita Granger — Dijo con aquella voz fría y sin sentimientos frente a mi caldero logrando conseguir que varias cabezas giraran hasta donde estaba.

Según el maldito libro de Pociones la sustancia debía tener un color lila brillante al terminarla, sin embargo había logrado que adoptara el más denso y oscuro de los azules. Miré a mi Profesor como muy pocos se atrevían, directo a los ojos, sin una chispa de temor, sin vergüenza, sin miramiento si quiera porque aun no me había insultado, por eso osaba hacer aquello.

— A cometido demasiadas idioteces en mis clases y lo que es peor, una tras otra — Comenzó mirando mi caldero luego a mi finalmente — Son tantos errores seguidos que se me hace muy fácil colocar su apellido en el grupo conformado hasta ahora solo por Longbottom — Su voz era ruda, no había ni una pizca de humor aun cuando los estudiantes de la Casa de la cual era Jefe comenzaron a reír.

Inevitablemente no pude continuar sosteniendo su fría mirada, no después de proferir aquel insulto. Suspiré desganada sabiendo que aquel grupo al cual hacía referencia era al de los tontos como una vez dejó claro en una de sus clases. Mi orgullo estaba herido, por eso no pude continuar mirándole, ni siquiera tenía ganas de seguir allí haciéndome la fuerte cuando las risas resonaban en mis oído con fuerza, ni mucho menos cuando escuché la exclamación de Malfoy al lograr hacer la pócima perfecta, según él.

¡Genial! Mi desdicha se había multiplicado porque al parecer a la vida no le parecía suficiente con mi inicio de semana pésimo sino que tenía que terminar aquel mismo día dentro del grupo de la torpeza. En serio, estoy que exploto de dicha, no quepo en mí de lo feliz que me siento.

Suspiré pesadamente.

— Los demás errores se los dejé pasar en su momento, pero éste no, hoy a las 5:00pm la espero en mi despacho, ni un minuto más ni uno menos. ¡Está castigada!

— Pero... pero, Profesor…

— ¿Aun tiene la osadía de replicar? — Inquirió con enfado arqueando una de sus cejas cuando volví a mirarlo.

Fantástico. ¿Acaso no se suponía que mi lúgubre Lunes terminaría entrando en el grupo de la torpeza junto al otro Gryffindor? No, esto era mucho peor, era la injusta gota que rebasó el vaso que siempre mantuve lleno o no, me retracto, esto sí que era la guinda del pastel.

Ni siquiera le respondí, ya era suficiente para mí en aquellos dos bloques tétricos de clases con Snape. ¿Puede haber algo peor que un castigo con el murciélago de Hogwarts?...

Al parecer sí, porque no conforme con aquello le puso punto y final a su clase con un reprobado y 10 puntos menos a mi Casa que luego se multiplicaron hasta llegar a 50 menos para Gryffindor por culpa de Harry, Ron, Neville, la mía propia y los otros 10 porque simplemente le dio la gana...

**_ Horas más tarde _**

Repetí el mismo suspiro cansino que di en la entrada del aula esta mañana, pero ahora frente de la puerta de la oficina del Profesor Snape. Llevé ambas manos a mi boca y dejé escapar un aire caliente que logró tibiarlas un poco. Estar en la parte más gélida del Castillo se sentía con claridad a través de la túnica y el uniforme que traía logrando intensificar mi inquietud. Sin quererlo, pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo porque fue muy claro con la hora, el solo pensar su énfasis helaba aun más mi cuerpo, así que toqué la superficie de madera dos veces seguidas queriendo estar en un lugar cálido y agradable como la Sala Común de mi Casa o aun mejor, la Biblioteca que seguía sin funcionar.

Bueno, tampoco tenía porque exigir tanto, cualquier lugar cálido o no era mucho mejor que en donde me encontraba. Eso seguro.

— Pase — Escuché su voz encajar con el ambiente al instante. Fría, demasiado insulsa.

Inhalé y exhalé profundamente al colocar una mano temblorosa en el pomo de la puerta. No debía estar tan nerviosa como estaba porque nada podía empeorar ya la situación.

¿O sí?

Un escalofrío desagradable recorrió mi espina dorsal con brusquedad al escuchar el sonido de la cerradura dándome la libertar de tan solo empujar la puerta para entrar. Tomé aire antes de hacer aquello, como si el frío que entraba por mi nariz lograra darme la valentía que en ese momento no encontraba. Menuda Gryffindor.

— Tome asiento — Pidió cuando aun ni siquiera me había atrevido a dar el primer paso a su oficina.

Tratando de opacar el amilanamiento que sentía entré al recinto. Cerré la puerta tras de mi e hice exactamente lo que ordenó rogando hacer el menor ruido posible con mis pisadas y mi propia respiración. No quería alterar a la bestia que mantenía su ganchuda nariz sumergida en un pergamino que sujetaba con cierta fuerza y hasta rabia pude adivinar debido al rictus presente en su boca como si no hubiese notado mi presencia.

Mejor para mí.

Aproveché ese momento para echarle un vistazo minucioso a la oficina. Ya había estado unas pocas veces antes allí por el mismo motivo que me traía hoy, un castigo; pero aun así no podía dejar de sorprenderme lo tenebroso que era el lugar ¿Por qué todo lo relacionado a él tenía que ser tan negro, misterioso y hasta lacónico como sus intervenciones? No solo eso, limpio, excesivamente pulcro y elegante en cierta forma.

Las paredes estaban repletas de estantes de madera oscura que a su vez estaban cubiertos por frascos de vidrio de diferentes tamaños que contenían sustancias de colores y texturas diversas, ciertas me producían hasta nauseas al solo verlas, parecían restos de animales y la sola suposición me obligaba apartar los ojos de allí, pero lo que realmente admiraba de aquella área en especial era que ni una sola etiqueta los identificaban. Honestamente, el hombre que frente a mi resoplaba con molestia al escribir con cierta rudeza algo en el pergamino debía ser un amante de las pócimas para reconocerlas por el color, la textura o el olor nada más. Ni siquiera sabía porque ponía en duda aquello si la asignatura en sí era fascinante, yo misma podía identificar muchas de esas pócimas si me lo proponía, pero igualmente, era un punto en su despacho que me llamaba mucho la atención. Justo entre los estantes estaba una chimenea que trasmitía una calidez que en ese momento agradecía; un armario con la misma tonalidad de madera que escondía con recelo su interior; había una puerta también que supuse era la entrada al aposento más intimo del Profesor y finalmente estaba su escritorio organizado con un tintero y una pluma que cada cierto tiempo impregnaba en tinta para seguir con sus anotaciones, había un libro con una portada negra que tenía marcada una de sus páginas con una cinta roja que sobresalía, además de dos pilas ordenadas de pergaminos, una era visiblemente más alargada que la otra, justamente Snape colocó el pergamino en una de ellas y con un movimiento rápido tomó otro de la que se encontraba en la parte contraria. Temía respirar muy fuerte. Pensar que aquellas torres podrían derrumbarse por mi culpa helaba cualquiera de mis acciones. Estaba su silla y otras dos frente para los visitantes donde yo me encontraba aun indecisa si hablar o no. Si respirar o no. Si moverme o simplemente continuar mirando a mí alrededor con una expresión de infinita demencia.

Me removí en mi asiento algo incomoda.

¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan insufrible y molesto? ¿Por qué no me ordena lo que pretende que haga y ya? ¿Qué le cuesta sacar su alargada nariz de ese pergamino un instante para al menos mirarme y decirme lo que se supone debo hacer para cumplir con el castigo? Ni siquiera era necesario que me mirara, ni que hablara, que hiciera alguna seña al menos, yo no tardaría en comprenderle.

La situación era obvia para cualquiera, solo que no me daba la gana reconocerlo aun, pero ya había sido suficiente, él tenía que hacerme sufrir con su intimidante presencia, además de su molesto silencio como siempre, como en clase, como en todas partes. Constantemente era así, no había excepciones.

— Idiota — Mascullé muy bajo sin poder retenerlo ni un minuto más dentro de mí.

— ¿Dijo algo? — Preguntó mirándome al fin con una ceja arqueada de tal forma que casi rozaba la raíz de su largo y grasiento cabello oscuro que caía a ambos lados de su cara.

Rápidamente negué haciendo un gesto con mi cabeza algo brusco y para mi disgusto, lo repetí demasiadas veces.

Bufó volviendo a fijar sus ojos en el pergamino, mojó la punta de su pluma en tinta y escribió algo en la esquina superior del mismo con tanta violencia que temí no solo por la hoja sino por el propio escritorio. Con movimientos rápidos lo colocó sobre la pila menos densa y luego tomó otro de la opuesta sin molestarse en mirarme otra vez.

Miré hacia mis rodillas, las cuales no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro, las juntaba y las separaba con tanta rapidez que tuve que apartar los ojos de ese lugar, preferí posarlos en mis manos unidas sobre ellas donde uno de mis dedos no dejaba de producir un leve sonido al tocar mi piel como si fuese una tecla de un piano.

Solté mis manos evitando con todas mis fuerzas liberar la ráfaga de aire que ese había acumulado en mi boca. Pasé una de ellas por mi frente con intención de continuar hasta mi cabello para peinarlo, pero no lo hice. Al contrario, llevé esa misma mano hasta mis piernas con la palma expuesta aunque oculta bajo el escritorio, restregué mis dedos y sentí la humedad esparcirse por ellos. Volví a posar ahora ambas manos en mi frente y traté de esfumar el humillante sudor que ahí había comenzado a formarse.

Maldita sea.

No soportaba más estar allí, ni siquiera podía controlar mis nervios, la fricción de mis rodillas comenzaba a molestarme, mis dedos temblorosos me producían un escalofrío patético que recorría mi espalda de tal forma que me obligaba a removerme en mi asiento de vez en cuando para no gritar por la tención.

Llené de aire mis pulmones lo más pausadamente posible, mientras cerraba los ojos para tranquilizarme. Escuché cerca las llamas de la chimenea moverse y golpearse con armonía, produciendo ese sonido particular que me reconfortaba, aunque aun más cerca oí una pluma moverse con agilidad sobre un pergamino mientras otro bufido resonaba en la habitación logrando erizar los vellos en mis brazos.

Ya no lo soportaba más, ni un miserable minuto más.

— ¿Qué pretende que haga, Profesor? — Intenté sonar lo más educada posible porque no quería escuchar cómo le restaba más puntos a mi Casa, aunque percibí cierta irritación en mi voz que no pude ocultar.

¿Puntos? Sinceramente no me he fijado en las esferas rubí del reloj de Gryffindor en el Vestíbulo, ni siquiera debería perder mi tiempo mirando aquella parte del Castillo, sé que varios Leones se encargaran de echarme en cara que el último puesto en el que deberíamos estar es por mi culpa. ¿Pero de que se podían quejar esos insensibles? Si yo misma gané la mayoría de cada uno de esos puntos con esfuerzo y dedicación.

Noches de estudio donde me olvidé de dormir las horas sanamente necesarias, los minutos que pasé estudiando en vez de disfrutarlos en compañía de mis amigos, la salida a Hogsmeade a la cual no fui, la tarde cerca del lago con las chicas a la que no asistí, nada, nada de aquello había valido la pena. Ni siquiera tenía que comprobarlo, la decepción sería garrafal.

Presentía que a estas alturas Gryffindor ya no tenía ni siquiera la cantidad de puntos necesarios para estar al menos delante de Hufflepuff es decir, antes del que siempre terminaba último. Qué vergüenza. ¿Cuándo se había visto algo así?

Sería muy iluso de parte del Profesor pensar restarle puntos a una Casa que no tuviera, ver el marcador en menos tal cantidad sería peor que imaginarlo y eso era decir bastante ya.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? — Me miró con desdén como si realmente le molestara hacerlo — Los exámenes no se revisan solos, Señorita Granger — Escupió volviendo a tomar otro de la pila ordenada.

Suspiré mientras miraba aquella montaña en especial que parecía interminable. Al menos, no era un trabajo físico, más bien era algo que de cierta forma sentía que me agradaría ejecutar sumándole el punto de que ahora todos tendrían notas justas en Pociones. Era agradable solo pensarlo, así que eso aminoró mi mal humor una pizca tan mínima que no lo sentí.

Revisar exámenes, no sonaba mal.

— ¿Qué espera? — Volvió a mirarme — ¿Necesita que le explique cómo hacerlo? — El mohín en su boca me demostró el desagrado que sentía de solo suponer aquello y sabía que mi expresión corporal tan rígida y erguida era el resultado de la irritación que me producía aquella estúpida conjetura suya. De pronto, sus cejas se arquearon más de lo que por sí ya estaban — ¿Acaso teme echarlo a perder? Tranquilícese, su torpeza no podrá salirse esta vez con la suya, no hay calderos cerca — Espetó uniendo sus labios con fuerza formando una fina línea.

Le fulminé con la mirada sin decirle nada. Después de unos segundos tomé el primer pergamino ignorando su presencia.

— Confío en su objetividad.

No dijo nada más y yo ni siquiera me molesté en enfadarme por aquel atisbo de duda en su voz. ¿Acaso no sabía que los Gryffindor somos honestos? Qué iba saber de honestidad aquella insensible Serpiente. Cada quien sacaría la nota que se merecía, de eso me encargaría y tengo la sospecha de que serán mejores que las de pruebas anteriores. Lo sé, lo presiento.

Tomé examen tras examen sin parar, tratando de no hacer comentarios al respecto aunque me moría de ganas por lo menos de gritar por la rabia que volvió a consumirme porque noté para mi pesar que al plasmar las recomendaciones y por supuesto, las benditas notas lo hacía con la misma cólera que el Profesor frente a mí.

Ya entendía todo.

¿Qué no iba a ser un trabajo cansón? ¿Qué todos al fin tendrían notas justas? ¡Por Merlín! Honestamente llegué a pensar que los únicos que salían mal eran mis amigos y uno que otro compañero de Gryffindor y supuse que la razón era porque el Profesor los odiaba por ser Leones principalmente y claro está, por ser ellos.

¡Qué equivocada estaba! Nadie respondió más de 3 preguntas y pensar que eran 10, tenían para escoger, hasta tiempo, yo misma lo había hecho. ¡Estupendo! Toda la vida criticando el modo de evaluación del Profesor Snape para darme cuenta de que era totalmente imparcial. Tomé otro pergamino y para mi sorpresa era del ahijado de Severus Snape, sonreí con cierta malicia, pero poco a poco aquel gesto desapareció, el rubio descolorido podía ser todo lo insoportable del mundo tanto mágico como Muggle, pero no podía negar que el chico sabía lo que hacía o al menos lo que hizo en ese examen. Suspiré antes de ponerle la nota máxima.

Hice movimientos circulares sin disimulo con mi muñeca derecha donde comenzaba a sentir cierto cosquilleo desagradable antes de tomar otro examen. Ya no aguantaba más ni siquiera mis propios dedos y la posición en la que estaba no ayudaba mucho tampoco a mi espalda. Me removí en mi asiento dejando escapar invisibles hálitos de mi boca que demostraban mi adolorido cansancio, aun quedaban demasiados pergaminos, era como si al tomar uno estos se multiplicaran, ¿En serio, aquella pila no tenía fin?

Habían transcurrido calculo yo unas 2 horas más o menos y la incomodidad era algo con lo que no podía continuar luchando, volví a removerme en mi silla colocando una mano en mi quejumbroso cuello. Cerré los ojos mientras giraba mi cabeza con lentitud de un lado a otro intentando minimizar al menos el dolor. En serio comenzaba a ser un verdadero suplicio.

No había vuelto a mirar al Profesor desde que había acatado su orden, pero ya no podía aguantar todo aquello ni un solo minutos por más que una voz interior me refutaba que sí podía. Estaba irritada no solo por la postura y por mi mano casi adormecida sino por la pesadez en el ambiente. Hacía frío, la chimenea ya no cumplía con su función y supuse que se debía porque era de noche ya y aquello acentuaba las heladas Mazmorras o tal vez porque él en ningún momento se había dignado a atizar el fuego, ni siquiera con un movimiento de varita.

Respiré profundamente apoyando la pluma en el tintero. Alcé la vista algo titubeante.

— ¿Profesor, cuándo terminará el castigo?

Miré como posaba sus ojos oscuros en mí con la misma rudeza del principio y tampoco me pareció desapercibido el cansado tono en mi voz.

— Por si no lo entendió, su castigo es revisar los exámenes, señorita Granger — Repitió — Le queda una hora más aun, en caso de no terminarlos tendrá que venir mañana a la misma hora — Culminó volviendo a prestarle atención al pergamino.

Claro, él era el Profesor, él decidía, él hacía y deshacía a placer. ¿Quién podía recriminarle algo? Además, era él el que se sabía todas más una, siempre delante de todos con aquella superioridad que me daba nauseas. ¿Y yo? Yo simplemente era una estudiante que cometía el mismo traspié en sus clases y todo por su sola presencia.

Maldita sea, otra vez.

Me tragué todo mi coraje y terminé la insufrible hora que me quedaba maldiciendo internamente su existencia y la mía propia.

¡Bastardo! Debería acusarlo con el Director por su brusquedad.

A estas alturas ya no sentía la parte derecha de mi cuerpo de tantos exámenes corregidos, mi vista estaba nublada por haberla esforzado tanto para al menos adivinar lo que ciertos trogloditas habían escrito en lo que parecían ser jeroglíficos. Maldije cuando me tocó revisar las pruebas tanto de Crabbe y Goyle, en serio aquello sí que era tener mala suerte. Mierda, que dupla de Slytherin tan idiota.

Sin duda esos dos eran un desperdicio de cupos en el Colegio que otros podrían aprovechar mejor.

Me levanté de mi asiento con cierta dificultad solo cuando él me dio la orden. Caminé hasta la puerta sin saber realmente como logré llegar a ella sin caerme o trastabillar con la alfombra al arrastrar casi los pies y producir un molesto y perturbador sonido al hacerlo.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de girarla le encaré al escuchar llamarme…

— Granger, mañana a la misma hora — Sentenció con aquellas ínfulas de grandeza que no soportaba más.

En silencio miré hacia la estúpida pila de exámenes sin revisar que aun reposaba en la mesa. Inhalé profundamente y volví a posar mi vista en la madera oscura que comencé a empujar para salir.

— Al fin logra evidenciar la inteligencia que tanto se jacta tener por los pasillos y no solo eso, espero que haya notado que cerrando la boca puede llegar a aprovechar el tiempo, además de que no le hace daño dejar de lado su presunción de sabelotodo al menos unas horas. Debería ponerlo en práctica más seguido, sería menos… molesta.

Salí de su despacho como si no hubiese escuchado ni una sola envenenada palabra.

— ¡Mandito idiota! ¡Vampiro engreído y petulante! ¡Narizón insoportable! ¡Alimaña sucia! ¡¿Cómo rayos siquiera se atreve a insinuar que soy presumida?! ¡Por favor! Si aquella conjetura tuviese un ápice de verdad él justamente estaría peleando conmigo en la punta, cabeza con cabeza sin descanso… — Grité sintiendo las paredes de mi garganta arder cuando estuve refugiada en las cuatro paredes de la habitación compartida.

Maldita sea Severus Snape y todo lo que lo rodeaba.

— Hermione, amiga, pero tranquilízate… — Pidió Ginny haciendo gestos con las manos cuando tomé uno de mis libros tranquilamente posicionados en una cómoda junto a otros y lo aventé con toda la fuerza que pude en la pared más cercana tratando de restarle importancia al dolor que sentí al hacerlo en mis brazos y cuerpo en general — ¡Vas a destrozar todo!

— ¿¡QUÉ ME TRANQUILICE?! — Exclamé mirándola estupefacta sin prestarle atención a su ultimo susurro — Era una pila enorme de exámenes que en ningún instante pareció disminuir de tamaño, al contrario… — Tomé otro ejemplar y lo lancé esta vez al piso muy cerca de Lavender que saltó de la impresión — Obviamente no los iba a terminar hoy aunque recibiera ayuda ¡Es un cretino! ¡Inclemente sin corazón! No sé que pretende, ni siquiera quiero dedicar minutos de mi vida a pensar en aquello o siquiera en buscar alguna razón, pero estoy totalmente segura, tanto que apostataría con quien sea mi propia cabeza a que si cometía algún mísero error él…

— ¿Qué estás pensando, Herms? — Me interrumpió Parvati más alejada que Ginny y la propia Lavender — No creo que el Profesor Snape llegue tan bajo, puede que sean aterradoras sus clases, su voz produzca escalofríos, pero no creo que…

— ¿No crees? — La miré incrédula acercándome tanto a ella que vi cierto temor en sus ojos al acortar nuestra distancia — Estoy segura de que si es por él me dejaría un semana entera en su tétrico y gélido despacho solo para hacerme molestar, lo sé, puedo sentirlo — Giré encarando a mis otras compañeras las cuales tenían los ojos muy abiertos esperando alguna acción violenta de mi parte que trate de reprimir. Ellas no tenían la culpa de nada — Pero, no se lo permitiré. Les juro que cuidaré cada uno de mis movimientos, por más mínimo e inofensivo que sea, ni siquiera dejaré que los nervios que me invaden en su clase dominen mis acciones… ¡No, no y no! ¡Ya basta! — Exclamé lanzándome en mi propia cama boca abajo.

— ¿El Profesor Snape te pone nerviosa? — Inquirió Lavender con un tono que no me gustó para nada, era el mismo que usaba cuando se refería a algún amorío recién descubierto en el Castillo. Su especialidad.

— ¿Por qué te pone nerviosa, Hermione? — Preguntó esta vez directamente Ginny.

¿Acaso no era evidente? Tomé una almohada y me acurruqué a ella con fuerza apoyando mi mentón en otra dejando que mi vista se perdiera en la ventana abierta del cuarto donde se visualizaba la más oscura de las noches.

— ¡PORQUE LO ODIO! No les quede duda de eso. Quisiera un día tener la osadía de meterle el pies justo en el momento en el que se dispone a hacer su ridícula entrada al salón y hacer que todos, sean de su Casa o no se rían por tal humillación, con eso podría cobrarme todos sus insultos y no solo los dirigidos a mí, sino a Neville, a todos las generaciones de Gryffindor que tuvieron que pasar por sus clases o no, mejor… — Continué con la mirada perdida, viendo cada una de mis palabras materializarse dentro de mi cabeza dándome una pequeña demostración del espectáculo que sé muy bien daría mucho de qué hablar durante varias semanas en todo el Colegio — Prenderé fuego en el borde de su túnica como una vez ya lo hice y eso lo descontrolará tanto que no mirara por dónde camina y si tengo suerte y planeo bien mis acciones podría hacer que se enrede con su propia capa y caiga por las escaleras movedizas hasta el Vestíbulo donde todos notarían su estupidez y ahí, frente a su adolorido cuerpo me pararé altiva y me reiré en su cara de su torpeza, como él lo hizo conmigo. Eso sería estupendo — Sonreí sabiendo que mis ojos brillaban por la emoción.

— Lo que digas, Hermione — Susurró Parvati sin ganas de continuar hablando o tal vez, escuchándome.

— Pero, ¿Por qué lo odias?

¿Qué por qué lo odio?

Afirmé más los abrazos alrededor de la almohada, suspiré y continué cavilando un segundo más aquella pregunta.

¿Acaso no era obvio? Al parecer no, porque los minutos que me tomé para reflexionar fueron muestra de ello.

— Ginny, es claro, porque él precisamente es un Profesor que se le lee en la frente un _ódienme_ tan evidente de puedo asegurar que más de la octava parte del castillo lo hace, incluyéndome. ¿Suficiente? — Respondí en tono fuerte para salir del paso maldiciéndome por no haber podido pensar en algo mucho mejor, más convincente, pero no para ellas, para mí misma.

No tenía deseos de volver a escucharlas y agradecí que ninguna haya abierto la boca otra vez, aunque la risita boba de Lavender me descontroló los pocos segundos que duró al escuchar mi respuesta.

Pero, sinceramente, ¿Por qué lo odio?

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	2. ¡Por Merlín, lo odio porque lo odio!

**DECLAIMER: **Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**_¡Por Merlín, lo odio porque lo odio!_**

_ **Martes **_

Llevé una mano a mi boca para amortiguar el bostezo que salía de ella produciendo una molesta humedad en mis ojos, los cuales tuve que cerrar un instante para que dejaran de arder. Estaba cansada, demasiado para mi propio gusto.

No había tenido una buena noche y todo por culpa de Ginny Weasley y su maldita e inoportuna pregunta. Es penoso pensar en la cantidad de veces que durante todo el día he estado repitiéndome mentalmente una y otra vez que sí tengo una respuesta clara y obvia a aquella interrogante, pero que aun carcomiéndome la cabeza no la encuentro. No, al menos, con tanta claridad como deseo ni convicción. Es por esto que trato de darme ánimos asegurándome que todo esto se debe al común ajetreo de los estudios, sí, capaz y estoy no solo agotada físicamente sino mental y por eso no hallo ninguna contestación entre mis reflexiones que tranquilice mis nervios y sobre todo, mis sentidos que, desde anoche han estado en constante alerta al mínimo ruido y roce en mi piel, aun cuando ambas acciones sean solo producto del viento.

Es patético.

Mis ojos viajaron con rapidez hacia la puerta de entrada en donde un chirrido nada disimulado dio la bienvenida a un par de compañeros de años inferiores que reían sin parar de algo que desconocía y sin poder evitarlo, aquel estado de ánimo reflejado en sus sonrisas, ojos vidriosos y mejillas sonrosadas por las carcajadas me produjo una punzada de envidia por el egoísta hecho de que hacía varios días no sabía que era sonreír por felicidad, ahora acostumbraba a hacerlo por arrogancia o lo que era peor, por simple cortesía. Volví a posar mi atención en el libro frente a mí intentando concentrar la poca energía que me quedaba en terminar de leer al menos la primera página que aun no lograba entender. Otro ruido algo más sutil que el anterior me hizo desviar la vista, nuevamente, ésta vez hacia la chimenea en donde flamantes llamas entibiaban la Sala Común de forma armoniosa gracias a que varios Gryffindor alrededor se turnaban para atizar el fuego con amabilidad.

Tomé aire con suavidad y luego dejé que saliera al mismo ritmo unos segundos después.

No podía concentrarme, ciertamente, pero no podía culpar a los pocos estudiantes en el lugar compartido, ya que éste estaba inundado en una paz y una tranquilidad avasallante. Era tal la pasividad en el ambiente que Harry y Ron no la soportaron y mucho menos después que una chica de un curso superior haya mirado a éste último con malos ojos al exclamar en voz alta su victoria ante el primero, así que ambos prefirieron tomar el tablero e irse a jugar al jardín su bendito Ajedrez mágico.

Era agradable saber que a falta de Biblioteca, al menos estuviera la Sala Común disponible, aunque ambas no podían compararse, sinceramente porque el transito en ellas era diferente, mientras una se mantiene casi todo el tiempo solitaria, la otra tiene que soportar que estudiante tras estudiante tenga que atravesarla para dirigirse a su habitación, eso sí que me alteraba.

Volví a fijar la atención en el gran libro sobre la mesada, no sin antes apoyar mi codo en ella también y dejar que mi mandíbula reposara en la palma de mi mano, mostrando una posición de tal desinterés que no era propia en mí, pero el cansancio lo ameritaba. Mi cabeza pesaba toneladas.

Solo quería dormir.

Un fuerte ruido, parecido a una explosión logró sobresaltarme de tal manera que me puse de pie al instante, al mismo tiempo que buscaba con rapidez el motivo de tal escándalo.

— Lo siento — Susurró un rubio bastante apenado mientras corría hacia uno de los adornos de cerámica de la Sala Común que yacía hecho añicos en el piso.

— ¡Nos tienes a todos con los nervios de punta! — Gritó un acalorado estudiante que resaltaba por ser más alto que el primero — ¡VE A OTRA PARTE A PRACTICAR TUS HECHIZOS! — Ordenó muy cerca del chico, justo en ese momento noté como varias cabezas asentían dándole la razón.

— El único lugar apto para practicar es la Biblioteca y no está funcionando — Explicó el rubio quien se había sentado en el suelo a intentar torpemente unir una pieza con otra del destrozado adorno.

— ¡PUES DEJA DE HACERLO ENTONCES! ¿¡ACASO PIENSAS DESTROZAR TODO!? — Volvió a gritar el visiblemente alterado estudiante que fulminaba con la mirada la parte contraria del lugar, dejándome ver claramente que ese no era el primer destrozo del pequeño blondo.

— Lo siento — Volvió a repetir con suavidad y ésta vez no obtuvo respuestas porque el estudiante más alto prefirió subir a su habitación con un grueso libro en mano mientras refunfuñaba con molestia palabras que no lograban llegar a mis oídos con claridad.

A estas alturas todos estábamos perdiendo los estribos, al parecer.

Desganada caminé hasta el Gryffindor que hacía solo segundos había llamado la atención de todos, ahora solo era ignorado por el resto con cierta frialdad.

— Déjame darte una mano — Susurré sacando mi varita y apuntando los resultados de sus hechizos fallidos.

En cuestión de segundos ambos adornos estaban intactos, posicionados de forma pasiva sobre superficies de madera predispuestas para ellos. Todo en orden, otra vez.

— Muchas gracias — Se puso de pie rápidamente al tiempo que me sonreía con gratitud, la misma que se reflejaba en sus ojos claros algo acuosos.

— No hay nada que agradecer, aunque me gustaría aconsejarte que usaras un lugar mucho más abierto que éste y despejado para practicar…

— ¿Cómo cual?

— El jardín, debes buscar un árbol lo suficientemente alejado del Castillo como para que estés tranquilo, pero lo necesariamente cerca como para estar seguro. Allí te será fácil hacer tus deberes, al menos no herirás a nadie — Le sonreí sinceramente al verlo asentir con frenesí.

— Gracias — Volvió a repetir antes de salir de la Sala Común, tal vez enrumbado a seguir mi consejo.

Guardé mi varita en el interior de mi túnica mientras observaba a mi alrededor, noté que el gran mueble rojo frente a la chimenea estaba ocupado por dos chicas sonrientes que leían tranquilamente lo que parecía ser una revista; en el piso, sin embargo, estaba otro estudiante escribiendo en un pergamino que parecía interminable; en una esquina tres chicos platicaban en voz baja, pero con un entusiasmo que casi me contagia. Finalmente, miré la mesa donde había abandonado mis cosas y me dirigí allí desganada.

Paso a paso, sin poder evitarlo, rememoré lo vivido la noche anterior, concretamente el cierre de ese día, donde la inoportuna Ginny y su boca me han venido atormentando hasta tal punto de esfumar mis deseos por saciar necesidades primarias como la comida, el sueño, hasta la higiene. Mi cabello parece un nido de avispas que no estoy dispuesta a desenredar, solo cada cierto tiempo lo aseguro con la liga. ¡Qué desastre!

Pero bueno, pensándolo un segundo más creo que lo odio… lo odio porque lo odio, así de simple. Entonces, ¿Por qué no es suficiente? ¿Por qué necesito encontrar más motivos? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo entero está en constante alerta desde anoche? ¿Por qué no logro tranquilizar mis pensamientos con aquella teoría? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tanto cuando vuelvo a recordar aquella maldita interrogante?

Honestamente, debería dejar de lado todo pensamiento relacionado con eso, no es sano. No para mí. Respiré profundo cerrando los ojos otra vez, mientras aprovechaba de estirar los brazos sobre mi cabeza con cierta brusquedad.

Tomé la mochila que descansaba sobre la superficie de madera y comencé a introducir en ella la pluma, los tinteros y rollos de pergaminos en donde pretendí hacer el ensayo de Transformaciones que debía entregar la semana próxima, pero aun habiendo estado leyendo el bendito libro donde claramente se exponía el contenido que necesitaba por casi más de dos horas, no había logrado escribir ni una sola y miserable oración en las que las palabras tuviesen aunque sea el mínimo sentido.

— Menuda tarde perdida — Susurré con pesar cerrando de golpe aquel ejemplar que la propia McGonagall me había facilitado a falta de la Biblioteca.

Con mi mochila a cuestas me dirigí al cuarto que compartía con varias Gryffindor después de una mañana de clases nada fructífera por los poquísimos puntos ganados para mi Casa por mi casi escaso deseo de abrir la boca para decir las respuestas que muy bien sabia de cada una de las preguntas que formularon los Profesores, pero culpa mía no fue, sino de Ginny.

No conforme con eso, tras decidir rotundamente no ir a almorzar solo para no toparme con la que el día anterior consideraba la mejor de mis amigas y ahora simplemente me rehusaba a ver por temor a que volviera a relucir el molesto tema de la noche anterior, mismo motivo que me hizo salir muy temprano del cuarto; tuve que ceder después que mis pesados amigos, Harry y Ron me arrastraron, literalmente, de la Sala Común al Comedor. Gracias a los cielos, la menor de los Weasley estaba tan entretenida en lo suyo que no dijo nada sobre aquello que en silencio tanto me perturbaba.

Pero lo que más me estaba enloqueciendo era que tras haber decidido aprovechar esa tarde para adelantar trabajos y sentirme un tanto más relajada por ese punto, al menos, ni siquiera fui capaz de pasar las hojas de un libro que me parecía en otro idioma y eso que estaba en el más perfecto castellano.

En serio, ya no me reconocía a mí misma.

Respiré, nuevamente, sintiéndome más tonta que al principio. Aun no comprendo, ¿Cómo puedo permitir que aquella pregunta tan retrograda me afecte tanto?

¡Por Merlín, lo odio porque lo odio!

— Punto final Hermione, no tienes permitido tocar más ese punto — Me dije en voz baja, pero decidida al entrar a la habitación solitaria, era una orden que debía seguir. Ya estaba cansada de lo mismo por ese día.

Ya no más.

Miré a mi alrededor comprobando que las cuatro camas tenían las sabanas tendidas perfectamente, sabía que Ginny estaba en clase y seguramente Parvati y Lavender estaban juntas revoloteando por el Castillo en busca de algún cotilleo nuevo desarrollándose y tergiversándose por los muros más recónditos y menos transitados de Hogwarts.

Volví a inhalar y a exhalar porque sabía muy bien que no podía cumplir con mi castigo estando tan alterada, aquello no podía beneficiar a nadie. Por otra parte, tampoco podía llegar tarde porque había declarado que HOY sería el último día que pisaría aquella tétrica oficina, ni uno solo más, aunque salga tan tiesa como si hubiese recibido un _Petrificus totalus._

Dejé mi bolso sobre la cama y no me permití lanzarme en ella aun cuando deseaba minimizar el cansancio que sentía. Tan solo consentí cerrar los ojos un instante para luego volver a tomar una gran bocanada de aire que dejé salir de tal forma que pareció un resoplido, aunque no quisiera que fuese uno.

Froté mis ojos sintiéndome pesada, demasiado pesada como si sobre mis hombros llevara varias mochilas que a su vez tuvieran dentro rocas y lo cómico del asunto era que tras de mí no tenía nada. ¿Cómico?

Después de pensármelo varias veces, decidí mirar mi reflejo en el espejo de la peinadora que compartía con mis compañeras de Casa y no me gustó nada ver unas marcas oscuras bajo mis ojos, las toqué con las yemas de mis dedos, no dolían, pero sabía que estaban ahí por mis casi nulas horas de descanso en la noche. Mi cabello tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, así que solté el moño desaliñado que desde temprano me había hecho para mejorarlo un poco, con mis dedos intenté peinarlo y darle forma hasta conseguir una coleta alta que continué procurando suministrarle volumen y gracia hasta que me agradó la onda que había adoptado.

Suspiré cansinamente por enésima vez disponiéndome a verificar la hora en mi reloj de muñequera.

— ¡Mierda! No puede ser… — Comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hasta la salida de la habitación.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí de un solo portazo y atravesé la Sala Común a tal velocidad que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ver las reacciones de mis compañeros, quienes seguramente se habían percatado de mi presencia al escuchar el estruendo que producían mis pisadas al chocar contra el suelo del lugar.

— ¡Hermione!

— Lo siento, chicos. Luego hablamos — Le murmuré a un Ron y aun Harry que me miraban desconcertados mientras entraban por el retrato de la Dama Gorda — ¡Gracias! — Mascullé como pude al hecho de que mantuvieron la puerta abierta y así no perdí más tiempo diciendo la contraseña.

Aun cuando consideraba que las reglas estaban hechas para cumplirse y por sobre todas las cosas respetaba el espacio privado de todos y aun más, el de mis compañeros de Casa no pude evitar correr por los pasillos y mucho menos alterar la tranquilidad en la que se encontraba sumergida la Sala Común al comprobar que tenía casi 7 minutos de retraso.

Nuevamente, las palabras del Profesor se repitieron en mi cabeza…

_— Granger, a la misma hora..._

Y eso quería decir a su vez,

_— A las 5:00pm._

Mierda. ¿Cómo pude pensar que aun tenía al menos 20 minutos a mi favor? ¡No me di cuenta! ¿Desde cuándo el tiempo pasaba tan rápido y yo no lo sentía?

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tiene que quedar tan lejos?! — Balbuceé sintiendo la necesidad de llenar mis pulmones de aire, pero sin siquiera detenerme para hacerlo al cruzar el pasillo que me llevaba a las frías Mazmorras.

— ¡Hey, Gryffindor, mira por donde caminas! — Gritó un chico de Slytherin que no identifiqué y que al tampoco hacerlo él conmigo supuse que no era de mi año.

No me disculpé por miedo a perder tiempo en aquello, aunque sabía había sido un descortesía garrafal de mi parte al haber chocado con él abruptamente. Sé que como él, más de un Slytherin me miraba como si estuviera loca y los que me reconocieron seguro con cierto repudio, pero no me molesté en confirmarlo ni siquiera en retarlos. Prefería eso a que Snape, por impuntual, me castigara todo un mes en su despacho.

A ciencia cierta no sabía porque pensaba aquello, solo era una corazonada, algo me decía que aquel hombre sin sentimientos, indiferente a cualquier dolor ajeno, imperturbable y muchas veces injusto con su labor de quitar y agregar puntos a las Casas de Hogwarts, era capaz de aquello y más, solo por estar consciente de que su presencia me molestaba.

Al mirar la puerta oscura a pocos metros traté de correr más rápido, pero era imposible, al menos para mí que no sentía ningún gusto ni interés por los deportes.

Al llegar toqué intentando que el golpe no sonara brusco y ansioso.

No hubo respuestas.

Le concedí a mis pulmones lo que me pedían, inhalando y exhalando varias veces mientras volvía a estampar mi puño fuertemente cerrado en la puerta.

¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Podía ser real que él no estuviera en su oficina a la hora de mi castigo? Después de haberme llevado a un estudiante por el medio y no pedirle disculpas, ignorar a mis mejores amigos de forma descarada por el miedo que sentía de llegar aun más tarde de lo que ya era, casi caerme al trastabillar en un cruce entre los pasillos, quedarme sin aire y minimizar el cansancio que sentía sobre todo mi cuerpo, aun más en mis hombres al no pensar en ello, el maldito de Severus Snape se daba el lujo de no estar en su despacho. Tremenda suerte la mía, al parecer la racha seguía. Mierda.

— Profesor, soy yo… Hermione Granger — Dije con los dientes apretados por la ira que comenzaba a sentir mientras tocaba por tercera vez la maldita puerta.

Pegué mi oreja a la cubierta de madera oscura con intensión y deseos de escuchar algo. Pero no, ni un solo ruido.

— Profesor… — Volví a estampar mi puño con enfado — ¡Oh! — Gemí involuntariamente al escuchar un extraño sonido dentro, como si algo dentro de hubiese roto, pero lo que logró sobresaltarme fue la maldición que el que estaba allí dentro profirió con rabia en tono bajo — ¿Profesor, está bien? — Pregunté sin poder esconder la preocupación en mi voz.

Sí, estaba preocupada. Lo odio con cierto vigor, pero tampoco soy de hierro. Además, se trataba de un Profesor de Hogwarts que tal vez, solo quizás pueda necesitar una ayuda que yo podría brindarle de acuerdo a como me lo pida. Solo era eso.

— ¿Profesor?

No hubo respuestas, así que me giré a regañadientes, primero porque me molestaba la incertidumbre de no saber que ocurría a mi alrededor y segundo porque tras no haber cumplido y culminado con mi castigo hoy, debía hacerlo mañana.

Comencé a alejarme del lugar, dispuesta a pedirle disculpas al chico de Slytherin si me lo encontraba por ahí, menuda descortesía la mía y para nada. Con cada paso fui consciente por primera vez en aquel momento del helado clima de las Mazmorras que había olvidado con tantos minutos de retraso y maldiciones.

Me crucé de brazos deseando restar el frío que comenzaba a colarse por mis dedos, multiplicándose por todo mi cuerpo. Pensándolo bien, el hecho de no cumplir con el castigo al menos por el día de hoy no me viene nada mal, podría tomarme las horas antes de la cena para descansar. Dormir no sería una mala idea.

Suspiré sintiéndome más animada que antes.

— ¡Granger! ¡Granger, espere!

Giré sobre mis pies al escuchar que alguien me llamaba con cierta desesperación. Frente a mí se acercaba Severus Snape a paso lento casi arrastrando los pies y con una extraña expresión en su rostro. El rictus en su labio superior denotaba dolor.

A cada paso que daba miraba a los lados como en busca de algún intruso con el que pudiese descargarse o simplemente, echar por entrometido.

— Necesito de su ayuda, Señorita Granger — Escupió de golpe, sin titubeo ni rodeos aunque sí en susurros al estar tan cerca de mí.

¿Qué? Le miré perpleja dudando de cada una de sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo dijo? — Enarqué una ceja manteniendo aun los brazos cruzados en mi pecho.

Mi postura, me hizo recordar la que él tomaba en sus clases y eso me produjo una gracia que quería salir de mi interior en forma de carcajadas, pero que rotundamente le prohibí la libertad. Aquel no era el momento, tal vez después, en la soledad de mi habitación.

— No pretenderá que se lo repita ¿¡Verdad?! — Aquella amenaza me heló.

— ¿Mi ayuda, Profesor? — Volví a encararlo sin comprender, más bien, sin creer lo que había dicho antes.

¿Para qué necesitaba mi ayuda el murciélago de Hogwarts? O mejor, ¿Desde cuándo Severus Snape necesitaba ayuda? O no, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirme ayuda a mí, a una Gryffindor que gustoso siempre humilló?

— ¿¡APARTE DE TORPE, SORDA?! — Gritó mirándome con rabia, como si fuese un bicho en medio de su camino.

Resopló y giró dispuesto a adentrarse en su despacho sin siquiera recibir respuesta de mi parte.

Maldito Severus Snape. ¡Malditos sean sus insultos y mis pies!

Después de haberme dicho torpe y sorda en una misma oración no comprendía cómo y ni por qué rayos me estaba dirigiendo a su despacho. ¿¡Por qué lo estaba siguiendo?! ¿¡Por qué cedía a su petición después de tanto insulto y humillación?!

Al entrar a la oficina lanzó la puerta tras de sí con fuerza, como hacía en su clase, tuve que detenerla con mis manos antes de que me rompiera la nariz. Ni siquiera conocía una pizca de amabilidad, al contrario era tosco y hasta grotesco su trato no solo hacía mí, sino a los estudiantes en general. Al parecer tampoco tenía modales aun cuando había pensado en un tiempo no tan lejano que sí los tenía, tal vez solo conmigo se comporta así, quizás solo con Hermione Granger era tan déspota, despiadado, obstinado y violento.

Una vez dentro cerré la puerta con el mismo portazo que él había dado, produciendo un sonido estruendoso que inundó todo el lugar, pero al parecer a él no le perturbó.

Examiné la oficina y estaba exactamente igual que la tarde anterior, la chimenea encendida, los estantes pulcros y ordenados, las pilas de exámenes intactos, aunque a un costado del escritorio y justamente en el suelo cerca de éste había un líquido esparcido que goteaba de la superficie de madera. Me acerqué y divisé dos frascos en el escritorio uno de ellos vacío en su totalidad, al parecer era el protagonista de tal desastre, aunque en el propio suelo habían restos de vidrios que me hicieron suponer que otro frasco había rodado hasta estamparse con la fría área y romperse.

Dejé de mirar aquella parte de la oficina al notar como el Profesor ocupaba uno de los asientos de los visitantes. Colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y agachó un poco la cabeza como si le pesara, su cabello caía como cortinas por los costados de su cara ocultándolo en su totalidad.

Cuando me dispuse a hablar alzó una mano casi mecánicamente hacía mi dejando su palma a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

Aparte de todo, creído también era el idiota de Severus Snape. Resoplé molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mandarme a callar? No, peor ¿Cómo podía seguir estando en aquel lugar, con aquel hombre tan… tan? ¡AH! ¡LO ODIO!

— No pregunte — Ordenó llevando sus manos al cuello de su túnica.

¿¡Pero, qué mierda pretende hacer?!

— Profesor — Traté de llamar su atención con una voz algo temblorosa para impedir semejante acto de desfachatez — Creo que…

— Granger, necesito que me cure — Me interrumpió sin mirarme, más bien terminó de desabrochar su túnica y quitársela dejando a la vista una camisa manga larga tan negra como la primera prenda.

¡Ay, Dios! ¡No, por favor, no! ¡Pare! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS CATÁSTROFES NATURALES CUANDO MÁS LOS NECESITO?!

— Pero… — Carraspeé de forma disimulada al ver sus dedos soltar lo botones de la camisa uno a uno con una lentitud que estaba haciéndome enloquecer. Tuve que mirar hacia la chimenea para poder concentrarme en mi próxima intervención — ¿Qué lo cure, yo? — Inquirí sorprendiéndome por la notoria confusión en mi voz.

¡Por Merlín, ni que fuera la Señora Pomfrey!

Él resopló sin detener sus manos hasta llegar al último botón.

— No puedo ir a la enfermería porque comenzarán a preguntar y… ¿¡Qué hago dándole explicaciones?! — Aquello último pareció un pensamiento que sin querer dejó libre y que al parecer le molestó porque se puso de pie de golpe, tan rápido que me mareó.

— Profesor… — Me acerqué muy asustada al ver como se apoyaba del escritorio, nuevamente, tras proferir un sonido que se asemejó a un gemido punzante.

Lo vi respirar profundamente, como si con ello tratara de tranquilizarse o de disminuir un intenso dolor que al parecer estaba en su pecho. Después de unos segundos se irguió despacio, giró y me miró dejando al descubierto parte de su pálida piel que se asomaba por la camisa abierta que me produjo un calor extremo en las mejillas. Podía apostar que estaba tan roja como el cabello de mi mejor amiga, corrijo, como el cabello de la que consideraba ayer mi mejor amiga.

Dejé de mirar a aquella parte de su cuerpo y concentrando todas mis fuerzas y mi valentía Gryffindor le miré a los ojos directamente.

No era la primera vez que miraba aquellas esferas oscuras, por eso mismo me parecieron diferentes. Fruncí el ceño examinado aquellos ojos que me miraron en todas las ocasiones anteriores con un odio claro y siempre notorio, al igual que yo; pero esta vez… esta vez había algo distinto. Eran diferentes. Había un no sé que en su mirada que me hizo olvidar un segundo quien era realmente la persona frente a mí. Aquel sentimiento en sus ojos me produjo unas inmensas ganas de proteger y cuidar a su dueño de una forma tan pura y amplia como si conociera o sintiera yo misma el dolor que los embargaba.

Se veía tan desprotegido, parecía un niño, un niño pequeño que solo necesitaba de un abrazo o una cobija caliente y un cuento para dormir.

Tuve que cerrar mi mano derecha en un fuerte puño para mantenerla en su lugar, la muy estúpida quería volar hasta su mejilla.

No podía permitirme algo así, apresar de todo, seguía siendo mi Profesor de Pociones, el mismo de siempre.

— ¿Me ayudará sí o no? — Preguntó con una suavidad que me estremeció.

No podía creerlo, como aquel hombre que tanto aborrecía, al parecer, por el solo hecho de existir pudiera, en algunas ocasiones, bueno… solo en esa ocasión parecer tan humano. Tan poco murciélago, tan poco frio y malo, tan poco déspota. ¿Cómo podía verse tan cálida una persona tan fría?

Asentí anonadada, repitiéndome una y otra vez que aquel frente a mi sí era Severus Snape aunque no lo pareciera después de aquella intervención.

Tomó el dorso de la camisa abierta y la guió despacio, como con miedo a asustarme o a lastimarse más, por los hombros hasta deslizarla por los brazos dejando al descubierto en su totalidad un pálido pecho en el cual no veía nada malo, al contrario, se veía tan bien, tan suave, fuerte y sorprendentemente, cálido.

Rápidamente moví mis ojos en toda la zona en busca de algo fuera de lo común y solo vi uno que otro lunar, escasos vellos oscuros en partes especificas y una que otras marcas que parecían ser cicatrices de heridas sanadas de forma incorrecta. Honestamente, eran muchas marcas, demasiadas cicatrices en aquella piel blanca.

Repentinamente, se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Oh! — Gemí por la sorpresa y hasta por su brusquedad al virarse — Profesor, pero… ¿Cómo se hizo eso? — Inquirí sin pensar.

— ¿¡Acaso tiene memoria a corto plazo?! ¡Lo primero que le dije era que no hiciera preguntas, Granger! — Masculló con molestia aun dándome la espalda — ¿¡Tan difícil le resulta comprender el sentido de mis palabras?¡ O acaso… — Continuó profiriendo palabrotas con las que describía lo que según él era mi mayor defecto, el hecho de no poder dejar de hablar.

Aunque fue casi imposible dejé de escucharle. Centré todos mis sentidos en la herida profunda de la cual salía sangre pura y en cantidades considerables que llegó a producirme unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. Tuve que cerrar los ojos un instante para enfocar mis pensamientos y sobre todo para tranquilizar mi estomago revuelto. Al abrirlos volví a sorprenderme de la longitud del corte que iba de los omóplatos a un poco más abajo de la cintura.

—… Maldita suerte la mía — Expresó con rabia alejándose de mí.

Con aquello me hizo volver a mi realidad de golpe. Se acercó al escritorio, tomó el frasco intacto y luego abrió un cajón y comenzó a revolver su interior hasta conseguir lo que pretendía. Volvió a caminar hacía mi, estiró el frasco de vidrio con un líquido color purpura a medio llenar y unas gasas, que titubeante tomé intentando no tocar sus dedos.

Resopló dándome la espalda nuevamente.

— Solo debe mojar el apósito con…

— Sé muy bien lo que debo hacer — Le interrumpí indignada.

¿Qué se creía el muy idiota? ¿Cuán inteligente había que ser para saber que debía empapar la gasa con aquel líquido? ¡Bastardo!

Suspiramos cansinamente al unísono. Ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo con aquella situación, eso seguro, pero por primera vez aquello no era culpa mía ni de mis calderos, sino suya, solo suya, tal vez por eso tanto cambio en su actitud al principio.

— No pierda tiempo y comience a trabajar de una buena vez. Limpie para luego saturar. ¿Supongo que la mejor estudiante de Gryffindor sabe a lo que me refiero? — Preguntó con malicia.

No le respondí, solo hice bolas la gasa tras crear un puño justamente con la mano en la que la sujetaba. ¿Cómo pude sentir… sentir lástima al principio por el miserable de Severus Snape?

Sonreí con maldad pensando en los puntos que tenía a mi favor, era como atacarle de espalda, sin aviso y con toda la intención. Era el momento de mi venganza, aquella que anoche antes de que saltara la inoportuna pregunta de Ginny me imaginé, aunque en realidad no había una capa que pudiera incendiar y lo hiciera caer, menos una escalera cerca, pero sí una herida que debía curarle.

Aquello me alegró sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

Dejé el apósito y la pócima en el escritorio y luego centré toda mi atención en la espalda desnuda frente a mí. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa estaba segura que debía trabajar primero con el denso líquido que seguía produciéndome arcadas. Saqué mi varita y apunté a la herida directamente.

— _Episkeyo _— El hechizo paró instantáneamente la fluida sangre.

Guardé mi varita y tomé la gasa, la dividí en dos y comencé a frotar con un trozo la zona fuera de la herida concretamente para así limpiar la espalda de mi Profesor, el cual había optado por mirar a un costado dejándome ver perfectamente su perfil y su ceño visiblemente fruncido, como cosa común.

Continué con aquella labor en silencio. Al remover aquel líquido espeso dejé al descubierto más piel en la que encontré cicatrices muy parecidas a las que se estaban en el pecho. Unas, supuse, fueron más profundas que otras y todo por el relieve que estas habían dejado al no ser curadas correctamente.

Respiré intentando dejar de lado aquella maraña de marcas, pero mientras cumplía con mi cometido de limpiar, más me asombraba por lo que veía.

Cielos, ¿Cómo pudo haberse hecho todo eso?

— ¿Todo en orden? — Quiso saber con su ronca e indiferente voz.

— Sí… — Carraspeé un poco antes de hablar.

Necesitaba tomar agua, sentía la garganta demasiado seca y por esa razón mi voz había sonado tan pesada como la de él.

Dejé la gasa ensangrentada en el escritorio y tomé la otra, la cual humedecí con un poco de la pócima. Antes de mirar la espalda que curaba otra vez, supuse que producirle un poco de dolor no sería tan mala idea, mucho menos después de haberse jactado diciendo que era torpe ¿No?

Ahora le voy a demostrar a Severus Snape lo que es verdaderamente la ineptitud.

Respiré profundo mientras sostenía la gasa vigorosamente con la yema de los dedos y luego con una pequeña sonrisa apreté con fuerza en la herida, sin compasión ni remordimiento como todo él.

— ¡Granger!

— Lo siento Profesor. Sí que soy torpe — Susurré tratando de evitar por todos los medios reírme.

Ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, ni un solo centímetro tan solo maldijo por lo bajo.

— ¡Continúe! — Ordenó con cierto desespero.

Seguí limpiando la herida con una pizca de delicadeza mientras en mi rostro descansaba una sonrisita de pura superioridad tras haberlo hecho irritar.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa y cualquier atisbo de alegría desaparecieron al instante dejando más bien un ceño fruncido y unos labios contraídos por la impresión. Me tensé al ver lo verdaderamente profunda que era aquella herida, tenía unas inmensas ganas de saber cómo se la hizo, intenté imaginarme varias maneras, pero ninguna me parecía la acertada.

Reprimí mis deseos por preguntar para no despertar la fiera que continuaba mascullando improperios.

— Busque el siguiente frasco en los estantes, posee una pócima amarillenta en su interior. Está por allá — Señaló hacia uno de los estantes al notar que había terminado de limpiar.

Ajá, ¿Y por qué no va él? ¿A parte de murciélago, paliducho y narizón ahora es cojo? Me revienta que me de órdenes, pero hoy tenía todas a su favor porque no tenía ganas de discutir, estaba bastante cansada como para agotarme más pensando en aquello.

Caminé hacia donde me señaló y empecé a buscar una pócima amarilla entre miles. Menuda travesía.

Pasé mis ojos por cada frasco tratando de mirar por menor tiempo aquellos donde habían partes de animales flotando en un líquido asquerosamente viscoso. Después de unos segundos di con uno, lo tomé y me giré dispuesta a mostrárselo.

— ¿Este?

Asintió rápidamente sin decir ni una sola palabra al descubarle mirándome. ¿Acaso estaba perturbado? Por Dios, lo más probable es que yo esté ciega y hasta loca también. ¿Qué puede alterar los nervios del Profesor Snape? No creo que exista algo que lo tense de tal forma y en caso de existir no lo sé. De lo único que estoy segura es que él a mi me pone nerviosa… ¡Por Merlín! ¿¡Qué estupideces estoy pensando?!

Necesito salir de esa oficina, ahora mismo.

Sacudí la cabeza a los lados para quitar esa grotesca reflexión. Pero bueno, pensándolo bien volvemos al mismo punto de anoche, me pone nerviosa porque lo odio y sé que ese sentimiento es correspondido en la misma intensidad. Solo eso, no veo por qué debo preocuparme más de la cuenta.

Tomé otra gasa limpia y la sumergí un poco en el liquido, luego comencé a humedecer la herida despacio con ella observando como con cada toque empezaba a cerrarse instantáneamente. En un momento comencé a delinear la lesión sin mirar lo que hacía porque mis ojos se habían fijado en un pequeño puntito negro en la parte opuesta en donde estaba el daño. Era un lunar que sobresalía en aquella pálida piel, recorrí aquella parte de su cuerpo con cierta lentitud encontrando otros puntos de diferentes tamaños que se multiplicaban en sus redondo y fornidos hombros.

Estiré mi mano libré con intensión de descubrir si eran tan suaves como me parecían, quería saber además si el contacto con su piel era tan gélido como lo sospechaba desde que lo conocí. Aunque, ciertamente, debía reconocer que me sorprendió descubrir que debajo de aquella negrura había un cuerpo fuerte, maltratado por unas cicatrices que sabía muy bien contaban una historia, su historia. Historia que encantada quisiera conocer.

Después de todo, hoy pude comprobar que Severus Snape es bastante guapo.

¿¡QUÉ?!

Violentamente bajé mi mano cuando estaba a pocos sentimientos de su hombro y paré el movimiento de la otra. Dejé la gasa en el escritorio y me alejé sintiendo algo en mi estomago revolotear con cierta intensidad produciéndome unas infinitas ganas de vomitar y a la vez de abrazarme a mí misma para no llorar después de pensar y desear todas aquellas tonterías.

Él giró de forma abrupta al escuchar mis pasos y en ese momento bajé un poco la cabeza incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Sentí como se acercaba e instantáneamente llevé ambas manos a mis ojos como si con aquello pudiese salir del lugar en el que estaba. Como si pudiese despertar de la pesadilla en la que me encontraba.

— ¿Señorita Granger, se encuentra bien? — Quiso saber acercándose más para verificar mi estado, pero no se lo permití, antes de hacer o decir cualquier otra cosa, me di la vuelta.

— Debo irme — Susurré como pude intentando no tropezar con nada.

— ¡Granger!

Sin importarme su llamado salí del despacho y una vez fuera corrí sintiendo mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza que tuve miedo. Mi respiración se había alterado y no precisamente por mí andar, mi cabeza seguía repitiendo todo lo vivido aquella tarde con el más minucioso detalle sin misericordia, mientras lo que sea que se había instalado en mi barriga seguía revoloteando.

Choqué con varios alumnos, pero no me detuve a pedir disculpas otra vez. Después de andar por aquel camino que me pareció más largo de lo normal hasta llegar al retrato de mi Sala Común dije la bendita contraseña que por un momento creí haber olvidado.

Alguien me llamó nuevamente una vez dentro, pero no me preocupé en identificarlo, ni siquiera en responder, solo subí hasta la habitación compartida que deseé estuviera desierta. Antes de entrar respiré profundamente intentando tranquilizarme por miedo a que alguna compañera se encontrara allí dentro, miré mi reloj de muñeca y descubrí que faltaba una hora para la cena, seguramente la mayoría de los Gryffindor que tenían tarde libre estaban revoloteando por el Castillo, mientras el resto permanecía en la Sala Común y los demás en clases, como debía ser antes de dirigirse al Comedor. Ayer, justamente, al salir tan tarde de mi castigo me había perdido la cena, hoy sencillamente no tenía hambre.

Sin perder tiempo, abrí la puerta pero antes de entrar examiné el lugar y suspiré profundamente al encontrarlo totalmente desierto.

Me senté en mi cama y con ambas manos tome mi cabeza, tratando de llenar todo mi organismo de un aire que sabía necesitaba para tranquilizar no solo mi corazón sino ese no se qué dentro de mi estómago.

— ¿Por qué pensé todo eso? ¿¡Por qué?!

Hacerme aquellas preguntas en voz alta me afligía más. No compendia nada o más bien, tenía miedo de comprender algo. ¿Cómo pude pensar que Severus Snape era guapo? ¿Cómo permití concebir la estúpida idea de tocarle? ¿En qué momento dejé que me ablandara de tal manera que sentía deseo de abrazarle para protegerle? ¿Desde cuándo quería conocer su maldita historia?

Pero, ¿¡Qué mierda me estaba pasando?!

Severus Snape no era ni guapo, ni un ser indefenso, al contrario era un creído, un idiota… un… un…

¡¿Un qué, maldita sea?!

Me levanté de la cama bruscamente sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de hacer estallar todo a mi alrededor, estaba más que furiosa y no con mi Profesor de pociones sino conmigo misma.

— ¡¿Qué más es Severus Snape?! ¿Qué más? — Grité mientras recorría el cuarto haciendo resonar mis pasos con rudeza, demostrando la rabia que me invadía — No sé nada, ¡No puedo pensar en nada más!... ¡No sé por qué lo odio, mierda! ¡No sé por qué me pone nerviosa! ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡No sé por qué me sonrojo cuando esta cerca de mí! ¡No sé por qué soy más torpe al frente de él! Ni siquiera sé por qué aunque me perturba me gusta su presencia... ¡NO!

Paré bruscamente al llevar mis manos a mi boca intentando reprimir la impresión de aquel ultimo pensamiento que dejé salir con una libertad que dolió. Pasé mis manos por mi rostro al comprender cada una de las reflexiones que había hecho en voz alta. Estaba perdida, totalmente perdida.

— No, no, no puede ser — Me tumbé en la cama tratando de eliminar cualquier pensamiento, cualquier cosa relacionada con el Profesor Snape.

Respiré intentando tranquilizarme para dormir, sin impórtame el aseo de mis dientes o el de mi propio cuerpo. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y huir del mundo en el que me encontraba, al menos unos minutos. ¿Era mucho pedir? Necesitaba al menos creer que todo había sido un sueño.

¿¡SUEÑO?! ¡Pesadilla! Sí, pesadilla es el mejor terminado a todo lo vivido.

Traté de dormir aunque era muy temprano para hacer aquello, pero finalmente lo logré.

Traté de relajarme y no pensar en mi Profesor Severus Snape, pero no lo logré.

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	3. ¡Tengo que odiarlo!

**DECLAIMER: **Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**_¡Tengo que odiarlo!_**

**_ Miércoles _**

Al parecer la racha no solo de mala suerte continuaba, sino la de las peores noches habidas y por haber. Justamente, después de casi obligarme mentalmente a dormir logré hacerlo el día de ayer, pero finalmente fue de esas noches en las que te sientes tan intranquila y poco cómoda en la cama que das vuelta de un lado a otro sin cesar tratando así o de encontrar un posición medianamente agradable o caerte al piso y despertarte de una buena vez para alejar sea lo que sea que tanto te fastidia, obviamente ninguna de las dos cosas me ocurrieron. Fue una de esas noches en las que te levantas a cada instante para ir al baño después de tener una pesadilla tras otra y cada una peor que la anterior. Sí, fue como una de esas noches que cuando te levantas y te miras al espejo pareciera que hubieses tenido un enfrentamiento sin varita con sea quien sea el padre de Norberto, el dragón de Hagrid que debería llamar mejor Norberta.

Así, exactamente, así fue mi noche, aunque no estoy totalmente segura de que debo llamar pesadillas a las cosas que soñé…

— ¡Claro que son pesadillas! Hermione, con el solo hecho de tener a ese, ase… bueno, a Severus, al Profesor Severus Snape dentro de tu cabeza toda una noche son las más insufribles pesadillas — Me retaba a mi misma caminado hacia el Gran Comedor.

— ¡Hola, Herms! — Corearon mis amigos en nuestra mesa dándose un banquete.

Les sonreí de vuelta, sin ganas de perder energías hablando más de la cuenta. No tenía ánimos para nada y esta vez la culpable no era Ginny y su bocaza, sino yo misma y las pocas horas casi nulas de sueño tranquilo.

Les asentí sentándome en mi habitual lugar, al lado de Ginny quedando al frente de mis dos mejores amigos. Tomé un plato y comencé a llenarlo de cereales azucarados los cuales luego cubrí con leche líquida, obviando los sándwiches que Ronald se devoraba a una velocidad impresionante y los pasteles de calabaza que al perecer era lo que Harry había preferido comer esa mañana. Mucho menos tenía ganas de comer las empanadas de Cornualles que Ginny se había servido.

Hundí la cuchara en la mezcla hecha, pesqué uno que otro cereal con leche y me lo llevé a la boca degustándolo con ganas después de haberme ido a la cama sin cenar dos noches seguidas.

— Hermione, no te ves muy bien que digamos. ¿Te duele algo? — Inquirió Ginny logrando que devolviera la cuchara llena de cereales que llevaba a mi boca a su punto de inicio.

La miré un tanto desconcertada y ella optó por colocar una de sus manos en mi frente para verificar así mi temperatura.

— Estoy perfecta. Solo no he dormido todo lo que he querido — Le dije con sinceridad.

Asintió y tomó otra empanada del plato central mientras los otros volvían a sus desayunos que también habían interrumpido al escuchar la intervención de mi amiga.

Jugué con mis cereales un instante sintiendo las más estúpidas ganas de mirar hacia el panel de Profesores. No me podía permitir aquello, primero pensaba cosas sin sentido y fuera de lo normal y ahora siento tonterías.

¡Grandioso! Debería darme una vuelta por la enfermería, esto no ha de ser normal.

Tomé una bocanada de aire disimulada mientras volvía a llevar cereales a mi boca que crujieron con cada masticada. Honestamente, el Gran Comedor estaba envuelto en lo que parecía ser una tranquilidad poco vista, al parecer todos tenían tanta hambre que ni siquiera se detenían a cotillear, aunque Ronald de vez en cuando, entre bocado y bocado decía algo con dificultad que a los que estaban a mi alrededor les parecían un chiste que a mi no me causaba gracia y no porque fueran malos sino porque yo estaba de malas. Solo asentía comiendo un poco más de cereales sintiéndome extrañamente tranquila después de una noche desastrosa y todo se lo debía a mis amigos.

— Pero, ¿Qué mierda le pasa a Snape? — Preguntó bruscamente Ronald después de haber tomado un largo sorbo de jugo de naranja para que su intervención sonara fluida.

Noté como los que estaban a mi alrededor giraron sus cabezas hasta la mesa de Profesores mientras yo me obligaba metiendo otra cucharada de cereales en mi boca a mantener mi atención en mi plato. No podía mirar, no debía intentarlo por más que sintiera unas violetas ganas de hacerlo… solo por curiosidad, claro está. Solo por eso.

Sin embargo, me mantuve muy atenta al resto de las intervenciones.

— No veo nada nuevo en él.

— Ni yo — Corroboró Ginny después de Harry tras volver sus miradas a nuestra mesa.

Con la cuchara moví los cereales en mi plato, tratándolos de impregnar completamente en el blanco liquido, mientras observaba como el más pelirrojo de mis amigos del sexo masculino se apoyaba de sus ante-brazos para acercarse lo necesario como para tan solos susurrarnos y escucharle.

— ¡No te quita la vista de encima! — Exclamó con cierta cólera mirándome.

Mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa mientras sentía un conocido calor extenderse por mis mejillas. Aquello debe ser mentira, él no puede estar mirándome… no.

— Pero, qué exagerado que estás, Ronald — Le reproché olvidando mis cereales un segundo — Seguramente miró un instante hacia nuestra mesa y tu ya estas imaginándote cosas que no son. Deberías tener cuidado antes de suponer ese tipo de cosas, podrías meterte en problemas — Tomé una cucharada grande de cereales aun mirando como su rostro se enrojecía tanto como su cabello.

— ¡Qué no! ¡Rayos, Hermione te estoy hablando en serio! — Exclamó haciendo puños con las manos que denotaban la furia y el esfuerzo que aplicaba en cada palabra para que le creyera — Desde que llegamos está así ¡Te lo juro por todas las ranas de chocolate mágicas habidas y por haber en nuestro mundo! ¡Yo mismo lo vi, créeme!

¿Aquello podía ser verdad? En caso de ser cierto, ¿Qué tanto podría estar mirándome? ¿Qué querrá? ¿Necesitará mi ayuda otra vez? ¿Por qué se atrevía a mirarme sabiendo que alguien podría notarlo?

— ¿Y esa sonrisa a que se debe?

— ¿Cómo?

— Hermione, hace un segundo estabas sonriendo mientras jugabas con tus cereales — Explicó Harry confundido.

Miré a Ronald y este asintió dándole la razón, mientras Ginny me examinaba de reojo de tal forma que volví a mirar mi plato.

¿Estaba sonriendo? Pero,… ¿Cómo rayos alguien puede sonreír sin estar consiente? En caso de ser cierto, ¿Por qué motivo lo hacía? ¡No! Ni siquiera pensaré en aquello. Simplemente, no puede ser…

— ¡Ah, sí! Sonreía, pero por nada en concreto — Comencé insegura — ¿No han visto el día? — Inquirí con una sonrisa apuntando hacia el cielo que se veía en el hechizo colocado en el techo del Comedor — Está despampanante, eso influye en mi estado de ánimo. Solo eso — Terminé comiendo un poco de cereales.

Obviamente, ninguno me creyó. Sonó tan falsa cada palabra que yo misma ni siquiera me las creí. Estaba perdida, totalmente perdida.

¿¡Cómo pude sonreír inconscientemente?! ¿¡Qué mierda me estaba pasando?! ¡Por Merlín! No puede ser cierto, no puede ser verdad que me guste y me emocione saber que el Profesor de Pociones me mira… ¿O sí? ¡No, no y no! Estoy mal, en serio estoy mal. Seguramente me hechizaron sin darme cuenta o echaron algo en la leche de mis cereales. Debería ir a la enfermería, quizás… ¡Quizás vaya a morir!

Honestamente, prefiero esa última opción a estar irremediablemente enam…

¡NO! No debo pensar en eso, obviamente no es eso. ¡Claro que no! ¡No puede ser!

Para mi alivio mis amigos no dijeron nada más, continuaron comiendo como si nada, aunque de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Ginny sobre mí. Traté de comer un poco más, pero ya no sentía ni el deseo ni las ganas suficientes de hacerlo, más bien me serví un poco de agua y me la bebí tratando por todos los medios no mirar hacía el costado, hacia donde ese encontraba la alargada mesa de Profesores.

Unos segundos después junto a mis amigos fui a nuestra primera clase esa mañana como habitualmente lo hacíamos sin mayor percance.

Gracias a Merlín a estas alturas se me había esfumado esa tonta idea de que estaba hechizada, obviamente no lo estaba, ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho? Y estaba segura que de estarlo lo hubiese notado en el mismísimo momento. Seguro todo se trataba a… qué sé yo, tal vez era una etapa de la adolescencia, por eso estoy totalmente segura de que con no verlo será más que suficiente, aunque para mi pesar a sus clases debo asistir y ahí no habría ni conjuro mágico que me salvara. Debía ser fuerte, aunque… ¡Eso es! No le miraré, ni si quiera le hablaré. No me le acercaré hasta que se me pase esto, sea lo que sea que tenga.

Sujeté las tiras de la mochila que llevaba en mi espalda con mayor fuerza deseando llegar lo antes posible a la siguiente clase para así poder distraerme. No quería sondar más en el mismo tema del Lunes. Me daba vergüenza solo pensar que de alguna manera cada uno de mis pensamientos podría quedar al descubierto… sería la burla de todos si supieran que desde el inicio de la semana el maldito de Severus Snape no sale de mi cabeza.

Al menos estaba clara en algo, no quería verlo más, solo lo estrictamente esencial.

— ¡Hermione! — Giré distraídamente al escuchar que alguien me llamaba — Te busqué casi por todo el Castillo, amiga — Manifestó una risueña rubia mientras se me acercaba dando saltos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Luna? ¿Estás bien? — Me preocupé al instante al verla fuera de su salón. Ella asintió varias veces respondiendo a mi última pregunta — ¿Por qué no estás en clase?

Al posicionarse frente a mi tomó una gran bocanada de aire nada disimulada que dejó soltar con mayor suavidad dándome a entender que la tarea de buscarme no había sido nada fácil. Coloqué una mano en su hombro a modo de comprensión.

— Estaba viendo pociones y…

— ¿Le pasó algo al Profesor? — La corté sin pensar y sin medir la preocupación de mi voz.

Cuando quise retractarme fue demasiado tarde. La rubia ladeó un poco la cabeza y me miró como si me estuviera examinando sin borrar la sutil sonrisa que siempre la caracterizaba. Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando la vi alzar una ceja suspicaz.

— No. Me parece que todo está en orden con él; bueno, aparte de… — Hizo una pausa de pronto como si estuviese buscando en su cabeza las siguientes palabras que diría. Sentía el deseo de zarandarla hasta que escupiera de una vez el resto de la frase, pero me contuve — Ahora que lo pienso, está mucho más irritado de lo normal, desconcertado quizás. Sí, es eso. Pude ver en sus movimientos preocupación y cautela… Tal vez haya tenido mala noche o los _Nargles_ le robaron algo de sus estantes de ingredientes. ¡Oh mira, ahí hay uno! — Miró a mi costado y con su mano comenzó a hacer movimientos para espantar dicha criatura que no logré ver.

Resoplé sin disimulo.

— Luna, olvídate de los _Nargles_.

— ¡Oh, cierto! — Me miró con una sonrisa mucho más notoria en sus labios — Por cierto, no vine a hablarte del Profesor Snape, aunque, pensándolo bien sí…

— Por favor, termina de decirme lo que necesitas.

Ella continuó igual de tranquila que al principio, al parecer no intuyó la brusquedad en mis palabras, cosa que agradecí internamente.

— Le Profesor me pidió que te entregara esto poco después que inició la clase… — Estiró su brazo hacia mí dejando ver un pergamino muy bien doblado en la palma de su mano.

Algo confundida lo tomé y lo examiné sin abrirlo, parecía una simple nota.

— Gracias — Susurré y cuando estuve dispuesta a guardarlo en mi mochila para leerlo después, Luna paralizó mi acción colocando suavemente su mano sobre la mía.

— Debes leerlo ahora, Hermione. Me dijo que no podía volver a pisar su aula de clases a menos que trajera conmigo alguna respuesta de tu parte — Sonrió como si nada.

— ¡Luna! Primero, tú no eres su mensajera; segundo, él no es quien para estar dándote ordenes y; tercero, él no puede prohibirte la entrada a su clase sin ningún motivo justificable.

— Solo te estoy diciendo lo que él me dijo — Sonrió y yo bufé desesperada.

Luna nunca iba a cambiar. Desdoblé con cierta rabia la bendita nota y la leí de tal forma que ella escuchara también…

_Señorita Granger, no ha terminado su castigo._

_Venga a verme hoy a las 5pm._

**Profesor Severus Snape**

— ¿Estás segura que te pidió alguna respuesta de mi parte? — Inquirí mirándola con cierta perplejidad.

Ella asintió nada más.

— ¿¡Pero, qué respuesta pretende que le dé?! — Grité furiosa sin importarme que varios chicos a mi alrededor me miraron como si estuviese desquiciada — ¡Esto es una orden! Dile… le vas a decir Luna, escucha bien… ¡Que no tengo salida! Maldita sea, ahí estaré.

— ¿Esa última parte se la menciono también? — Preguntó al darle la espalda dispuesta a ir a mi próxima clase.

— ¡SI!

— ¡Hermione, espera!

— ¿¡Qué quieres ahora, Luna?! — La miré con cierto fastidio.

— ¿Por qué no estás con Ron? — Sonrió con incredulidad.

Estampé la palma de mi mano en mi rostro con cierta fuerza. Esta chica no iba a cambiar, en serio que no.

— Debe estar con Harry haciendo de las suyas por ahí. Ellos no están en Runas Antiguas. ¿Contenta?

Asintió entusiasmada.

— ¡Que te vaya bien en tu castigo, amiga! — Se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba dando saltitos.

— ¡Genial! — Bufé cansinamente moviendo mis pies rumbo a mi próxima clase esa mañana.

El plan consistía en no verle y mucho menos hablarle. ¿¡Y ahora cómo hago con esto?! Tengo tanta suerte que podría tomar una Gragea Bertie Bott en este mismo instante sabor a Murciélago a la parrilla. Dudo mucho que exista esa gragea, pero estoy segura que ese sería el sabor de Severus Snape. ¡Me sale hasta en los cereales!

El resto de la mañana refunfuñé por todo, lo mismo en el Comedor a la hora del almuerzo y en la tarde también. Era tal mi mal humor que Harry y Ron se habían desaparecido, no los encontraba por ninguna parte del Castillo y era mejor así, podría descargarme con ellos y no quería después estar arrepintiéndome por nada.

En la tarde tuve dos bloques de Criaturas mágicas que no me sentaron nada bien, ver a Malfoy pavonearse frente a mí como si fuera el Rey del mundo me alteraba los nervios igual que lo hacía su maldito padrino. No conforme con verme molesta tan solo por el hecho de existir me insultó y Harry y Ron me defendieron logrando así una discusión general entre Gryffindor y Slytherin que trastocó al Hagrid hasta tal punto que no supo qué hacer, solo restó puntos hasta que ambos bandos se callaran. Los más perjudicados fuimos nosotros por mi boca que no dejó de proferir insultos a las serpientes y lo que al parecer más impresionó a todos fue que varios iban dirigidos a su Jefe de Casa que no estaba presente para retarme o lo que era peor, extenderme el maldito castigo.

Seguía de muy mal humor cuando terminé las clases del día. Miré mi reloj y comprobé que solo faltaban 10 míseros minutos para cumplirse la hora estipulada de la sanción, así que comencé a dirigirme a las Mazmorras de mala gana.

Con mi suspiro característico toqué…

— Soy yo Profesor, Hermione Granger — Me anuncié con cierta violencia.

— ¡Váyase! — Gritó una conocida voz entre maldiciones.

— Pero…

¿Qué puede estar ocurriéndole? Tal vez necesite ayuda igual que ayer, tal vez esté mucho más lastimado. No puedo dejarle así, me importa un reverendo pepino lo que me gritó, estoy segura que está en problemas y no podré vivir con la culpa si es algo sumamente mortal.

No, claro que no.

Busqué la varita dentro de mi túnica, al hallarla apunté la cerradura con decisión olvidando por un momento lo molesta que estaba por su maldita nota y todo lo relacionado al hombre dentro del despacho.

— _Alohomora_ — El sonido del pomo girando me incitó a colocar una mano sobre la superficie para así adentrarme en el lugar no sin antes cerrar tras de mí.

— ¡Maldición, le dije que se fuera! — Exclamó colérico mientras giraba sobre mis pies para encararle.

— ¡Oh!

Aquel gemido ahogado activó mis sentidos de supervivencia logrando no solo llevar mi mano libre a mi boca para impedir que siguieran saliendo lamentaciones que podían dejar en evidencia mi miedo, sino que la mano que sostenía mi varita se alzó de tal manera que le apuntaba, traté con todas mis fuerza sostener la madera con vigor para no trastabillar en caso de usarla, pero la impresión, el desasosiego, la decepción no me dejaban.

Quería lanzar un hechizo para al menos desarmarlo y salir de allí que era justamente lo que más quería hacer, pero no podía, al igual que no lograba creer lo que veía. No podía ser real.

— ¡¿Acaso no me escuchó cuando le dije que se largara?! — Inquirió dando rápidas zancadas hasta donde estaba.

Sentí que me tomaban de los hombros obligándome de esa manera a correrme hacia un lado sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros que me devolvían el gesto. Escuché un hechizo golpear la puerta tras de mí seguido de un sonido que me hizo entender que la habían asegurado con magia, otra vez.

— Puedo explicárselo.

Aquel susurró desesperado heló mis sentidos. Él seguía sosteniendo mis hombros y no sabía si golpearle por eso o agradecerle por no dejarme caer. Su cercanía me quemaba tanto que hacia mis ojos arder, los cerré varias veces sintiendo un cosquilleo cálido recorrer mis mejillas, mientras la punta de mi varita se clavaba sin fuerza en su estomago cubierto por una indumentaria negra que no era la habitual. Solo lo hacía por mero acto de supervivencia.

A pesar de mi perplejidad estaba consciente del peligro que corría estando al frente de un hombre que había dejado abandonada sobre su escritorio pulcramente ordenado una horrorosa mascara que hacia juego con su traje.

Mantuve los labios fuertemente contraídos intentando así reprimir cualquier gemido, pero dándome por vencida tuve que separarlos para aspirar un aire que a gritos me pedía todo mi organismo. Sabía que estaba temblando bajo su agarre, pero no podía evitarlo, los escalofríos se multiplicaban mientras continuaba viendo unos ojos negros que no dejaban de examinarme en un doloroso silencio.

Repentinamente, sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado con cierta violencia uniendo mis parpados con una fuerza que dolió. Realicé un rápido movimientos con mis manos que logró separarme de él lo suficiente como para que dejara de tocarme. Su tacto calcinaba la piel de mis hombros aun estando cubierta por varias capas de ropa.

— Todo tiene un por qué, déjeme explicárselo — Volvió a susurrar una súplica que al llegar a mis oídos producía una infinita molestia en mi pecho.

— Todo está claro, no hay nada que explicar, Profesor — Espeté con fluidez mirándole a los ojos sin pestañear — Usted… usted es un… un Mortifago — Susurré sin poder creerlo aun.

Las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos eran el sinónimo perfecto de lo que sentía: decepción, dolor, incredulidad y sobre todo una infinita tristeza que no me dejaba respirar con normalidad. De un momento a otro comencé a sentir todo tambalearse a mí alrededor, aun más el piso en el que me mantenía firme con cierta dificultad. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y cerré los ojos deseando estar en otro lado o por lo menos que todo aquel vaivén descontrolado parara antes de hacerme caer.

— Déjeme explicarle, por favor… — En esta ocasión el ruego en su voz fue más notorio y los movimientos del suelo parecieron incrementarse logrando que me tambaleara en mi lugar.

— ¡NO SE ATREVA A TOCARME! — Le grité con una potencia que desgarraba mi garganta mientras le miraba alejar sus manos de mis hombros en un intento rápido por sostenerme para no caer — ¡Nunca más se acerque a mí! — Exclamé intentando que sonara igual del fuerte que al principio, pero el sollozo repentino y las lágrimas en mis ojos le restaron ímpeto más no veracidad a cada palabra.

Miré sus ojos negros con una intensidad que dolía mientras parpadeaba incontrolables veces para poder enfocar mi visión, repentinamente el giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su escritorio. En ese justo momento me di vuelta y frente a la puerta de su despacho volví a murmurar el primer hechizo para abrirla sin estar segura si quiera de haberlo pronunciado bien o con claridad, pero al primer intento logré atravesarla.

Corrí sin mirar atrás ni un solo segundo.

Corrí bloqueando mis oídos para no escuchar mi nombre envuelto en su voz llamándome con desesperación al ver que ya no estaba.

Corrí obligando a mis piernas a no flaquear en ningún momento.

Corrí topándome en mi camino con varios estudiantes que no lograron parar mis pasos ni siquiera con sus frases y miradas de desconcierto.

Corrí sujetándome de las paredes cuando sentía que ya no podía más.

Corrí sin saber a dónde iba, solo corrí…

Me detuve cuando sentí que ya no me quedaba aliento para más, las piernas me flaqueaban y mi pecho subía y bajaba con mucha rapidez al mismo compás de mis intenciones de suministrar aire a unos pulmones que rogaban por ello con un escozor molesto justo en mi garganta extendiéndose por todo mi cuello. Quemaba.

No lograba identificar el pasillo en el que me encontraba, pero el hecho de que estuviera desierto lo hacía adecuado para recomponerme. Busqué alguna puerta, algún rincón oscuro que me pudiera ocultar de cualquier entrometido buscador de noticias frescas para regar por todo el Castillo. _Hermione Granger devastada en medio de un pasillo_ sí que sería un buen cotorreo sumándole el hecho de que nadie sabía el motivo pudiendo así sumar semanas hasta que lo olvidaran, hasta que dejaran de carcomerse el cerebro preguntando ¿Qué le pasará a la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts?

No me lo podía permitir.

Divisé al final una puerta de madera y sin sopesarlo un segundo más corrí hasta ella con la poca fuerza que me quedaba aun desconociendo el ala del Castillo en la que me encontraba, pero realmente ¿Eso importaba? No, lo importante era encontrar un lugar que me refugiara, no tenía que ser cálido y acogedor, solo tenía que darme seguridad y privacidad.

Al llegar giré la cerradura y entré en lo que parecía ser un salón abandonado con cachivaches, pupitres rotos y polvorientos, solo una que otra mesa y silla parecían estar aptas para usarse, pero le resté importancia a todo, lo único que valía la pena en aquel lugar era la tranquilidad que brindaba su fría soledad.

Respiré varias veces con cierta brusquedad intentando acompasar el agitado ritmo de mi corazón notando la humedad presente en todo el lugar. Con las mangas de mi túnica sequé las molestas lágrimas en mi rostro y al hacerlo giré para darle la cara a una puerta de madera oscura en mal estado con marcas y tachaduras en ella que cerré con un hechizo para sentirme cómoda y lo logré, pero aun faltaba más, no me sentía segura, no sentía que mis sentimientos más profundos y sobre todo mi bochornoso estado estuvieran resguardados en ese salón polvoriento. Ondeé mi varita por los aires susurrando un hechizo silenciador que logró calmar todo el nerviosismo dentro de mí.

Dejé que una pesada bocanada de aire saliera de mi boca al dirigirme a uno de los mugrientos pupitres dobles que parecían estar en buen estado cerca de una pila de sillas y mesas hechas madera para usar como leña. Restándole importancia a la capa de polvo sobre el asiento me senté y hundí mi cabeza en mis brazos, habiéndolos unidos con anterioridad sobre la mesa.

Sin darme tiempo para más empecé a sollozar nuevamente, pero había variantes, esta vez era con fuerza, sin miedo porque sabía que nadie afuera lograría escucharme, si es que realmente alguien se atrevía a recorrer ese pasillo que parecía abandonado, un ala inservible del Castillo que nunca antes había visto.

— ¡NO… PUEDE… SER! — Intenté gritar con todas mis fuerzas aun con la cabeza recostada, pero salió cada palabra en forma de balbuceo por culpa del llanto que no cesaba, que dolía y maltrataba todo dentro de mi — ¿Por qué tenía que enterarme de todo esto cuando comenzaba a mirarle como un ejemplo?

La decepción en aquella interrogante podía ser palpable para cualquiera. Realmente, después de haberse roto aquella imagen de Profesor deshonesto e injusto que tenía de él aquel día en el que me tocó revisar exámenes comencé a mirarle de otra manera. El beneficio de la duda que nunca le había dado a los rumores en su nombre comencé a dárselos logrando inquietarme por no saber realmente quién era Severus Snape y aun más porque en las noches, justo en esa hora cuando el cielo está más que oscuro en la inconsciencia de mis sueños me veo descubierdolo, rompiendo un muralla visible que él se empeña en poner ante todos.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago ahora cuando me empeñé en borrar la mala imagen que tenía de él por una más honesta, donde lo veía decidido a la hora de tomar decisiones o realizar alguna acción y sobre todo, justo que ya era decir bastante?

Ciertamente, comencé a verlo como un modelo a seguir demasiado tarde. No solo era firme e imparcial sino que también era un ser lleno de brío y garra porque sospecho que no ha de ser fácil soportar las criticas diarias y sobre todo las idioteces que van unidas con su nombre soltadas por los estudiantes sin miramientos en cualquier lugar del Castillo libre de Profesores, las burlas por su alargada nariz o su grasiento cabello y las risas por su oscura imagen similar a la de un murciélago. A él parecía no importarle nada de aquello porque en ningún momento hacía referencia a ese asunto, al menos no en sus clases, al parecer solo se dedica a lo suyo sin importarle en lo más mínimo los comentarios de alrededor. Solo ejerce su rol de Profesor, uno que imparte sus clases con cierta brusquedad y fuerza, pero con una transmisión de contenido, de conocimientos y consejos algunas veces claros, otra mucho más profundos e intensos logrando hacer a más de uno temblar en su pupitre por el vigor en su voz, por eso merecidamente es una de mis materias preferidas, en donde tengo que estar muy atenta para apuntar todo lo que de la boca del Profesor salga que, generalmente, contiene gran valor, para el resto de los estudiantes es la peor materia de todo Hogwarts y justamente, a ese resto no le gusta ninguna otra clase, ni siquiera se preocupan por sus estudios, solo por la estúpida Copa de las Casas y de Quidditch, sin detenerse a pensar que la primera podrían ganársela con facilidad al tan solo dedicarse a sus deberes académicos como se debe. Ese resto, justamente, es el que sale mal en su clase, en todas.

— ¡Claro!... Ya puedo imaginarme la causa de esa herida — Murmuré de forma entrecortada sintiendo como varias lágrimas salían de mis ojos castaños que no dejaban de arderme por más que los mantuviera cerrados con una fuerza que dolía en menor intensidad que la primera sensación — Por eso mismo no podía ir a la enfermería… lo podían descubrir — Gemí de forma desolada — Por eso tantas marcas…

Exactamente no supe cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel mugriento lugar llorando como si algo dentro de mí se hubiese roto en mil pedazos sin posibilidades para repararlo, como si hubiese perdido a un ser querido o como si supiera que ese sería el ultimo de mis días. Podía haberse derrumbado alguna de las paredes del lugar y yo no lo habría sentido, pudieron abrir la puerta tras de mí y el ruido ni siquiera hubiese sobresalido sobre mis sollozos, podían gritarme al oído y tal vez tampoco lo hubiese notado.

Estaba sumida en un dolor desesperante mientras hundía más y más mi cabeza en el cuenco formado entre mis brazos sobre la polvorienta mesada como si con eso pudiese hundirme más en el oscuro agujero en el que me encontraba sumergida. Había caído a un vacío del cual no encontraba salir, error, del cual no quería salir. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ello.

El órgano que en algún momento de esa tarde casi noche latió tan fuerte que tuve miedo de que escapara por mi boca de a poco disminuía su sentir acompasándose con mi respiración, pero las lágrimas no cesaban como si dentro de mi tuviera un río en pleno desbordamiento a causa de las insensibilidades de mis recuerdos, sí, mi mente me jugaba la peor de las pasadas, aquella que siempre en mis sueños elogié y de la cual siempre me sentí orgullosa, hoy simplemente quería pausarla, detenerla, quería que fuera menos clara y vivaz.

¡Deseo que pare!

Las imágenes de lo vivido una vez estuve dentro de la instancia se repetían una y otra vez sin permiso y contemplación y con cada rememoración ratificaba que todo era cierto, que por más que lo deseara y lo pidiera a través de unos gritos que no terminaba de salir porque los gemidos eran inevitables, todo, realmente, sí había pasado.

Y verdaderamente dolía, dolía como nada.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

Aquella interrogante sumida en unas palabras articuladas con tal perfección que parecieron haber sido pensadas y recalculadas por un tiempo más del necesario antes de rozar mis odios a una velocidad similar a la del viento en verano logrando producir también el mismo cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, unido con la suavidad en la que estaban envueltas cada una de las silabas como si fuesen trozos de terciopelo fino que golpearon con sedosidad un costado de mi rostro, fue incapaz de inmutarme en mi asiento.

No reconocí la voz, ni tampoco perdí tiempo adivinando quien podría ser aquel que tenía el suficiente descaro como para entrometerse en mi más profundo desconsuelo. No alcé la cabeza para mirar aunque sea de reojo quien era, mucho menos paré mis sollozos para preguntar. No me importaba, no me interesaba en lo absoluto saber quién era aquel que sin esperar alguna respuesta había ocupado el lugar libre a mi lado.

El indeseado huésped no volvió a abrir la boca y no supe si agradecerlo o por el contrario, preocuparme. Sin saber en qué momento exacto mis músculos se tensaron, los sollozos disminuyeron, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par encontrándose con una tabla de madera mugrienta y mis manos formaron unos puños rígidos que solo querían sujetar una varita que se me hacía muy lejos dentro de mi túnica.

Todo aquello ocurrió cuando varias preguntas se dispararon dentro de mi cabeza: ¿Quién era aquél que había entrado al aula que me había encargado de asegurar con hechizos? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo me encontró? ¿Cómo supo que estaba dentro si se suponía que no podía escucharme?

Me erguí en mi asiento con brusquedad clavándome la madera de la silla en la espalda con fuerza, pero el hecho de que mis ojos pardos encontraran unos mucho más oscuros mirándome fijamente con un titubo nunca antes visto en ellos restaron importancia al dolor.

— ¡No se acerque a mí! — Le amenacé logrando alcanzar mi varita para apuntarle sin chistar.

Él cerró los ojos un segundo que me pareció eterno mientras los míos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas en una danza que en ese momento me pareció vergonzosa ya que todas saltaban hasta la falda de mi uniforme una vez hubieron recorrido mi rostro a lo largo.

La cercanía entre ambos me hacía sentir insegura, necesitaba salir de allí y estuve a punto de mover mis piernas para lograr mi cometido, pero cuando aquellos ojos brumosos me miraron nuevamente sin pestañar no pude evitar ponerme rígida aun con la varita directa a su rostro.

— Después de retribuir como una de las características principales la valentía a los Gryffindor parece mentira que, justamente, usted señorita Granger desee huir…

— Yo no pretendo…

— Y aun más insólito me parece su actitud, ya que aseguraba, después de haber ampliado tanto sus conocimientos a través de las horas de estudio en la Biblioteca que, todo tiene una explicación, tal vez no obvia ni mucho menos lógica, pero todo tiene un por qué en la vida ¿O difiere de mi opinión? — Inquirió con calma después de impedirme abruptamente refutar lo que había dicho al principio — ¿Considera que su tiempo es tan valioso que no puede perder 5 minutos escuchando mis razones? ¿Qué le cuesta escucharme, Señorita Granger?

Las últimas interrogantes sonaron con el mismo tono de voz que la primera que pronunció al posarse a mi lado. Le miré con desdén sin saber qué decirle porque muy en el fondo debía reconocer que aun cuando haya adornado las frases con palabras menos fuertes y bruscas que de costumbre igualmente me está llamando cobarde, creída, prepotente y más de una cosa que tal vez se me escape. Es tan cruel que hasta en un momento como este es incapaz de dejar de lado el sarcasmo.

Maldito Mortifago.

— ¡Haga lo que le dé la gana! — Grité sin pensar un instante en que me estaba dirigiendo a uno de mis Profesores.

Refunfuñando de forma audible para que notara mi molestia por su cercanía y terquedad. Volví a hundir mi cabeza en el cuenco formado entre mis brazos dejando mi varita sujeta en uno de ellos sin apuntarle. Una parte de mi, realmente, una parte muy importante de mi quería que se largara, quería gritarle que se fuera y que se alejara otra vez, pero otra, una recóndita en un sitio que aunque intentara hallar no encontraría dentro de mí a menos que me concentrara demasiado me clamaba porque bajara un poco la guardia para que de esta forma él fuera capaz de decir aquello que parecía muy interesado en explicar y que, yo muy dentro de mi más que querer, necesitaba escuchar.

Después de haberle dejado el camino libre para que hiciera y dijera lo que se le venga en gana él prefirió callar. Al pasar unos minutos sentí casi como una obligación mirarle y sobre todo pedirle que parara con aquel suplicio en el que me tenía, pero preferí soportar en silencio un poco más.

Al poco tiempo, cuando ya no podía soportarlo ni un según más y estuve dispuesta a corroborar que él seguía a mi lado, una profunda bocanada de aire salió de su boca dándome a entender no solo que estaba vivo, sino que no se había movido de su lugar.

Nuevamente, la pesada atmósfera se volvió mucho más silenciosa porque detuve el movimiento involuntario de la mano que sujetaba la varita y al mismo tiempo producía un sonido bastante molesto al encontrarse la vara de madera con la superficie del mismo material. Al hacer aquello noté que otro ruido persista y al concentrarme un instante caí en cuenta que eran mis rodillas que no dejaban de unirse y separarse con cierta brusquedad, sin dudar detuve aquel vaivén molesto también. Sin embargo, por más que fuera sumamente vergonzoso y deseara con toda mi alma parar no podía detener los gemidos que seguían escapándose de mi boca por más que la mantuviera fuertemente cerrada.

Las lágrimas tampoco cesaban.

— Hermione… — Después de haberlo pensado varios minutos, finalmente comenzó — ¿Puedo tutearle?

El titubeo en la pregunta en otro momento me hubiese causado gracia, pero en ese no. Al parecer no estaba en sus planes llamarme justamente como lo hizo, al parecer olvidó las normas del Castillo, sus propias normas; pero no me importó, ni siquiera le respondí aunque quise resoplar con irritación aun manteniendo mi postura protectora ocultando mi rostro me detuve.

Escuché que dejó escapar una nueva bocanada de aire mucho más profunda y pesada que la anterior antes de continuar…

— Ya que me he tomado el atrevimiento de tutearte lo más justo es que si lo deseas comiences a usar mi nombre, también…

Volvió a suspirar como si la idea no le gustara, pero sus palabras eran suaves, lentas, llenas de resignación. No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que sin recibir respuesta haya decidió tutearme, como él mismo lo dijo. ¿Debería molestarme? No creo, igualmente callé ante su pregunta dándole libertad a que por sí mismo decidiera, aunque sinceramente nunca pensé que llegara a hacerlo, mucho menos con tanta naturalidad, como si anteriormente hubiese pronunciado mi nombre.

— Antes de comenzar necesito que me des tu palabra de que no le dirás a nadie, mucho menos a tus insopor… a tus amigos sobre lo que escucharás en este momento, ¿De acuerdo?

Aguardó unos cuantos segundos en silencio por alguna intervención de mi parte que justamente comenzó a florecer con brusquedad dentro de mi cuando casi termina de insultar a Ron y a Harry, pero nuevamente, preferí callar.

Resopló tan fuerte que la ráfaga de aire erizó los vellos en mi nuca.

— Soy un espía.

¿¡QUÉ!?

Tal fue la impresión de aquella confesión que me erguí de un tirón en mi asiento como si alguien me hubiese pellizcado a un costado, como si estuviese movida por una fuerza extraña o peor aun, como si lo que susurró con una lentitud avasallante fuese algo que sospechaba desde siempre y solo me lo confirmaba.

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos sin rodeo, los mantuve firmemente abiertos aun cuando dolían por la actividad que llevaba haciendo desde hacía varias horas, aun cuando suponía lo enrojecido e hinchados que podían estar, aun cuando imaginarme aquello me daba vergüenza por estar frente al motivo de mis lágrimas que extrañamente habían sucumbido.

Sus ojos oscuros me examinaban en un calculador silencio como si con eso lograra ver a través de mis esferas almendradas todos los sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer en mi pecho, en mi alma, mientras otros solo se volvían más fuertes, contundentes y letales.

La decepción, la traición y el desconcierto me estaban matando en silencio, produciendo un fuego que quería consumir todo dentro de mí sin piedad. La tristeza era la que en mayor intensidad se estaba apoderando de todas mis acciones y pensamientos.

Noté como los dedos de sus manos unidas sobre la mesa se movían produciendo un sonidito bastante molesto a pesar de lo casi inaudible que era con el cual mostraba un nerviosismo que sus ojos no reflejaban, al contrario, había una seguridad en ellos que me heló porque sabía que dijera lo que dijera o hiciera lo que hiciera el cumpliría con el objetivo que justamente lo trajo a ese mugriento salón y yo no estaba segura de tener las fuerzas suficientes de soportarlo.

No quería poner a prueba mi cuerpo ni a mi corazón una vez más ni mucho menos a mi alma, no quería más dolor, no quería escucharle más, era suficiente saber que todo lo que se hacía y se decía en Hogwarts había dejado de ser solo asunto de los que estaban dentro de las murallas que conformaban la insigne institución.

Da miedo solo suponer que una mente desquiciada, sádica y malévola como la de Voldemort puede estar en este justo momento planeando su siguiente jugada gracias a los datos transmitidos por el que una vez consideré un ejemplar conocedor de las pociones. Era un amante de la asignatura que impartía y eso le daba muchos puntos a su favor, a su carrera como Profesor, aunque muchos no lo vean así.

Me parecía enfermizo el solo pensarlo, ¿Cómo podía atreverse cualquier ser humano sea mago o no a algo tan bajo? ¿Cómo podía mirar a los ojos al Profesor Dumbledore, un hombre sabia, justo, valiente y sobre todo humano, mientras camuflado bajo una asquerosa y lúgubre mascara daba información más que valiosa, privada, a un ser que no se le pesaba por la cabeza precisamente cosas buenas? ¿Cómo se podía ser tan hipócrita en la vida?

Encontraba solo una respuesta a todas las preguntas: Severus Snape era un miserable.

— Por tu expresión puedo adivinar que no me has entendido bien — Comenzó sin parpadear un solo instante como si estuviese realmente interesado en las respuestas gestuales que pudiese darle a continuación — Soy un infiltrado entre los Mortifagos, me hago pasar por el sirviente más leal del Señor Tenebroso para de esta forma poder conocer de primera mano toda la información relacionada a los planes, acciones y decisiones que se tomen dentro de las filas oscuras y así hacérselas saber a Dumbledore.

¿¡Qué!?

Por más que había pronunciado cada palabra por más corta que fuese con una lentitud casi mortífera llegué a creer al final de su intervención que no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho, pero sí, había sido claro y las palabras se repetían una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza. Pero aun así, no lo podía creer. La sorpresa era grande, las preguntas se habían multiplicado, pero llevaban otro rumbo, otro sentido igual de duro aunque menos negro.

Sus ojos me examinaron un segundo más, mientras mis labios firmemente unidos eran incapaces de articular al menos una sola de las inquietudes que no dejaba de revolotear dentro de mi cabeza.

Repentinamente, se puso de pie, me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin proferir ni una sola palabra más, ni una sola mirada.

— Pero,…

Guiada por sentimientos que no estaban claros dentro de mí me levanté de mi asiento al verlo tomar la manilla de la puerta con decisión. Aun faltaba mucho por escuchar, por saber, por decir. No se podía ir así, no podía irse sin aclararme al menos solo una cosa…

¿Por qué tanto interés en hacerme conocedora de una verdad que no debería importarme?

Tomó aire sin disimulo de forma profunda y algo pesada antes de mirarme.

— No puedo quedarme más tiempo, es muy tarde, Her… — Comencé a asentir rápidamente más veces de las que hubiera deseado al notar la razón de su pausa. Podía llamarme por mi nombre, no veía problema alguno en ello — Hermione, estas no son horas para deambular por los pasillos del Colegio, ve a tu Torre — Ordenó con fuerza haciendo ademán de volver a fijar su atención en la salida del lugar por lo cual me sorprendió el hecho de que volviera a mirarme sin titubeos, sin malicia, ni arrepentimiento — Antes, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que te he contado no solo por el bien de mi misión sino por el tuyo, por el de todos.

No era necesario que me lo pidiera, no otra vez, pero preferí no decirle eso, solo asentí con convicción y finalmente, regalándome una última mirada en silencio abrió la puerta, la maldita barrera que al cerrarse nuevamente nos separaría, nos ocultaría el uno al otro. Me dejaría sin más.

— Mañana… mañana tendré que terminar mi castigo, ¿Cierto? — Las palabras habían salido de mi boca sin haberlas pensado en un tono de voz vergonzosamente esperanzador.

Solo quería saber más, necesitaba saber más.

— Olvídate de él — Decretó dándome la espalda.

Aquella respuesta no me la esperaba y quise pensar que por esa misma razón me había dolido tanto oírla. Era absurdo y totalmente estúpido tocar la puerta de su oficina sin razón aparente solo para conocer más de él, de la misión y aun más irracional sería expresarle en voz alta los motivos de la visita nada predeterminada.

— Está bien — Susurré resignada.

Sin esperármelo, el Profesor giró motivado por una fuerza mayor la cual desconocía, tal vez solo por curiosidad me miraba de esa manera tan… tan detallada, cómo si con aquella exanimación lograra encontrar unas respuestas qué también él necesitaba a las claras preguntas dibujadas en las arrugas que se habían formado en su frente. Eran profundas, sus ojos lo eran, su expresión.

Y lo peor era que, había un no sé qué extraño en aquellas esferas oscuras, el mismo tal vez, que había envuelto mi voz en aquella última intervención.

De pronto parpadeó varias veces como si hubiese caído en cuenta de su escrutinio nada disimulado, tomó aire, volvió a mirarme, luego prefirió desviar la mirada hacia la puerta abierta que mostraba un pasillo poco luminoso y nada transitado, dejó correr en un silencio tenso los segundos más largos de mi vida, donde no sabía a ciencia cierta que esperarme no solo de él, sino de mi misma ya que de pie seguía observándole con interés, con una vergonzante fascinación.

Dejó que todo el aire que contenía saliera por su boca de una sola vez, con fuerza, sin tapujos logrando así cortar no solo el silencio, sino mis pensamientos y lo que era peor, los latidos de mi corazón, mi respiración porque sabía que aquello era síntoma de que había tomado una decisión, una que iba a hacérmela saber en ese mismo instante.

Supe que mis sospechas iban bien encaminadas cuando perdió interés por el pasillo de afuera para volver a mirarme.

— Pensándolo bien, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado así que no me vendría mal dos manos más que ayudaran. Si quieres te espero mañana a la misma hora de siempre.

Sin poder evitarlo las comisuras de mis labios se irguieron formando una sonrisa, suave, pero sonrisa al fin que reflejaba la alegría que en ese momento sentía al saber que sí había un motivo por el cual podía volver. Era una posibilidad de saber más, más verdades.

Él no dijo nada más, solo me dedico una última mirada en la que vi un brillo que me turbó, que me pareció mentira, si no estuviéramos en un lugar casi bañado en sombra hubiera jurado que se trataba de un efecto de la luz, pero allí estaba un destello sincero, radiante y sobre todo desconcertante.

En cuestión de segundos ya se había perdido por la puerta que él mismo mantenía abierta y la cual se aseguró de cerrarla antes de salir con un portazo menos sonoro y escandaloso como ya tenía acostumbrado a mis oídos y a los de todos que veíamos clases de Pociones.

Miré a mi alrededor sin observar nada en concreto, solo quería comprobar tontamente que ciertamente sí estaba sola en aquel lugar nada grato ni mucho menos apto para permanecer en él más tiempo de lo justamente necesario.

Llevé ambas manos a mi rostro tratando de ocultar así el hecho de que la sonrisa antes dibujada en mis labios ahora se había intensificado. ¡Me sentía tan bien! Respirar se había vuelto fácil, el dolor en mi pecho que antes me aquejaba había desaparecido, ahora… ahora me sentía tan liviana, tan viva.

Sin duda, no podía ocultar la alegría que me producía el hecho de saber que el Profesor Severus Snape no era un Mortifago como el resto de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Él no era igual que esos indeseados seres, él era… él era un espía.

De forma violenta la sonrisa se esfumó y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear nuevamente, al no sentirse aptas de sostener mi peso, respirar volvía a doler. ¡Maldita sea! Antes de caer al piso me sostuve a la silla más cercana y con cierta dificultad la ocupé.

— Puede que no sea un Mortifago, pero… pero se hace pasar por uno — Susurré mirando a la nada, cavilando cada palabra, cada significado escondido en aquella realidad.

¿Y si lo descubren?

Aquella interrogante se posó en mi cabeza y poco a poco se multiplicó con preguntas similares donde las respuestas no eran nada alentadoras, al contrario, eran crueles, oscuras y nefastamente dolorosas.

Reposé mi cabeza en la sucia superficie de madera. La realidad de Severus Snape me dolía, me afectaba tanto que sin darme cuenta en qué momento exactamente mis ojos comenzaron a arder sin pudor haciéndome conocedora de que en cualquier momento volverían a asumir la tarea que hacía unos minutos atrás habían dejado olvidada.

No quería llorar más, no por lo menos ese día, pero honestamente, saber que la vida de mi Profesor de pociones estaba en peligro constante me atormentaba…

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**


	4. ¿No se supone que lo odio?

**DECLAIMER: **Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling._

**RECUERDEN:**Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _SevMione._

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Ésta historia está siendo editada. Pretendo corregir errores de ortografía y unas que otras cosillas. La trama no cambiará.

* * *

**DEDICATORIA: **Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, **_Sevillana_**, por ser ejemplo de constancia al leer cada uno de los capítulos que subo de la historia, pero sobre todo por darme ese voto de confianza desde el principio.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**_¿No se supone que lo odio?_**

**_ Jueves _**

Apunté en mi cuaderno las fechas, acontecimientos y acciones más importantes que iba relatando el Profesor de Historia de la magia con una lentitud que nos tenía a todos bostezando, algunos compañeros lo hacían sin disimulo, Ronald, por lo menos, dormitaba en su asiento mientras Harry miraba al frente apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos estirados sobre la mesada, al tiempo que otros de forma más diplomática dejaban escapar las muestras visibles de agotamiento. Examiné las caras y los gestos del resto de los Leones de mi año y caí en cuenta que yo era la única diplomática que quedaba en aquel salón, aunque podía apostar que no por mucho tiempo más.

De un momento a otro el fantasma que teníamos por Profesor comenzó a comentar una de sus grandes hazañas, esa misma que ya nos había relatado en varias clases anteriores con el mismo entusiasmo, hazaña que por cierto no tenía nada que ver con su asignatura. Aproveché esos minutos valiosos para guiar mis castaños ojos hacia la ventana más cercana donde vislumbré un radiante sol que iluminaba y calentaba todo a su paso, sin duda éste clima no tenía nada que envidiarle al del Lunes que había sido totalmente opuesto.

Sonreí programando, mentalmente, una caminata al aire libre después de esta mortífera clase o aun mejor, pasear el resto de la tarde con mis amigas las cuales, honestamente, he tenido algo abandonadas con todo esto de los deberes, ganar puntos para Gryffindor sin parar, lidiar con Harry y Ron todos los días sin descanso, el bendito castigo, los Mortifagos…

— Mortifagos — Murmuré, distraídamente, aun mirando el mundo reflejado en aquella ventana abierta.

¿Cuántas cosas habían pasado durante ésta semana? ¡Vaya! Pensar en eso es, increíblemente, sorprendente porque nunca, aunque alguien me hubiese incitado a imaginarme algo así, nunca me lo hubiese planteado con seriedad. ¿Cuántas cosas más conocería? ¿Me agradarán o por el contrario, me desilusionarán? ¿Por qué mi corazón late cada cierto momento con tanta fuerza, como con ansias, en otros tan lentamente como si lo único que quisiera fuera parar? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? ¿Por qué a pesar de concebir tantas dudas y temores me siento aliviada? ¿Por qué el alivio no sirve de bálsamo para calmar mis malos pensamientos, mi corazón, el calor en mi pecho y el revoloteo en mi estomago? ¿Por qué temo tanto por la vida de alguien que tan solo 24 horas atrás no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, mucho menos su destino, su final? O… ¿Siempre me interesó?

Ciertamente, necesitaba un respiro, el fin de semana me ayudaría a recompensar todas las horas sin dormir con un sueño que se me antojaba lejano y algo extraño, pero se me hacía imposible esperar tanto. Precisaba una distracción ahora mismo. Definitivamente, mis amigas serían las indicadas para aquello.

— ¡Se terminó! — Espetó Harry con una entusiasmo avasallante logrando traerme de golpe a la realidad.

— ¡Al fin! — Corroboró Ronald con mayor violencia que el primero y notorios gestos hostiles. Odiaba esa clase.

Honestamente, Ronald Weasley odiaba todo lo relacionado con los estudios.

Reí, disimuladamente, ante aquella verdad muda que sabía muy bien mi amigo la negaría al principio, pero terminaría aceptándola al final porque era parte de su día a día, de su realidad.

Reservándome todos mis pensamientos comencé a meter mis útiles en mi mochila con cierto desespero al caer en cuenta de lo perturbada que estaba, realmente necesitaba caminar, descansar, cualquier cosa que mantuviera mi mente despejada u ocupada un tiempo, tiempo que me permitiría alejar, aunque sea parcialmente, la persistente imagen de mi Profesor de Pociones vestido como Mortifago, así como la rememoración de cada una de sus palabras al explicarme lo necesario en cuestión.

Debía de recordarme ciertas veces que NO ERA UN MORTIFAGO, más bien ERA UN ESPÍA. Pero, de igual forma aquello no me calmaba en absoluto.

— Hermione, juguemos una partida de Ajedrez mágico.

La mención de mi nombre en aquella afirmación me sobresaltó un poco, simplemente, tomé aire con suavidad y respondí a aquello que no era una pregunta.

— No, Ronald — Le sonreí amistosamente al ver el mismo gesto que yo adoptaba apagarse en su rostro — Lo siento, prefiero,…

— ¡HERMIONE!

Volteé hacia la entrada del salón donde, justamente, provenía la entusiasta voz que me llamó. Al divisar quien era fui inevitable que la sonrisa en mis labios se ensanchará más.

Eran mis mejores amigas.

— Tenemos tarde libre y pensamos que sería grandioso disfrutar del esplendido día que hace afuera — Esbozó Ginny acercándose junto a una colorada Luna que miraba a sus pies como si tuviesen algo interesante que mostrar.

— Precisamente, iba a buscarlas para eso mismo — Coincidí con alegría logrando que ambas me miraran con ojos brillantes.

Al parecer, no era la única que necesitaba despejar la mente.

— No deberíamos perder más tiempo — Sonrió Luna con mirada soñadora — El sol brilla como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, será porque trae buenas noticias — Susurró apenas audiblemente dejando que sus ojos claros se fijaran en una de las ventanas del lugar.

— Solo déjenme terminar aquí — Pedí mientras metía el bote de tinta negra en mi mochila para, finalmente, cerrar su cremallera — ¡Listo!

Tomando a cada una de un brazo nos dirigimos a la puerta del salón, pero antes de atravesarlo unas voces enfadadas lograron captar nuestra atención.

— ¡POR CIERTO, NOSOTROS NO SOMOS INVISIBLES!

— ¡RON TIENE RAZÓN! Y TAMBIÉN NOS GUSTAN LOS PASEOS POR EL JARDÍN…

Las tres, aun dándoles las espaldas reímos sonoramente.

— NO ESTÁN INVITADOS — Gritó Ginny para que pudiesen oírle mientras retomábamos nuestro andar.

Me agradó darme cuenta durante nuestra caminata armonizada hasta el terreno verdoso de Hogwarts que la menor de los Weasley no tenía intensión de mencionar nada relacionado con la otra noche, no al menos en ese momento; y otra cosa que no me pasó desapercibida fue que Luna seguía demasiado ruborizada como para dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— ¿Ah?

— Luna, no seas tonta, andas muy extraña — Al terminar la frase no me sentí nada satisfecha porque normalmente ella era extraña, así que volví a intentarlo… — ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada?

Mi rubia amiga me miró con ojos chispeantes de emoción, mientras la sonrisa visible en sus labios se hacía más notoria y el escarlata de sus mejillas brillaba más.

— Estoy muy feliz.

— Se nota — Le sonreí.

— Yo si sé que le pasa — Bufó Ginny a mí otro extremo aun andando por el soleado y cálido lugar.

— Yo no he dicho que no sé lo que me pasa…

La Weasley volvió a bufar de forma descortés y le pellizqué disimuladamente en el brazo del cual la sujetaba, mientras a la más risueña de las tres le acariciaba con suavidad, dándole ánimos para que diga algo más.

— ¿Acaso no viste a Ronald?

— No — Respondí inmediatamente — Bueno, sí lo vi — Corregí con cierto atropello — ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

— Si, se veía tan…

— ¡Le he preguntado a Hermione, Luna! — Escupió Ginny con un enfado que no tenía razón, no para mí. Viré mi cabeza hacia el otro costado y observé como mi rubia y pequeña amiga continuaba sonriendo absorta en sus propios pensamientos, cosa que logró hacerme esbozar una sonrisa similar — Estaba tan colorado como ella.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Ronald! ¡¿Quién más?!

Abrí los ojos por la impresión que me produjo su voz colerizada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Inmediatamente la solté, apoyándome solo en Luna. Nos adentramos en el jardín sin decir nada, ni una sola palabra más. Luna continuaba con sus divagaciones, mientras Ginny pateaba cualquier cosa que se le topara en el medio, y yo intentaba, silenciosamente, entender la actitud de ambas.

Manteniendo el mismo mutismo nos sentamos en un árbol que nos regalaba una sombra esplendida. Cuando cada una estuvo en su sitio, respiré profundamente y hablé. No podía soportarlo más…

— Alguna de las dos me puede explicar, ¿Qué pasa? — Las miré seria. Ya comenzaban a preocuparme.

— Estoy enamorada — Respondió Luna rápidamente con una sonrisa contagiosa, mientras que Ginny volvió a resoplar con fuerza fulminándola con la mirada.

— ¡Ginny! — La regañé — Explícame tu, ¿Qué pasa, entonces?

— ¡Los dos son unos tontos, Hermione!

— ¿Harry y Ron? — Pregunté desconcertada.

— ¡No! Mi hermano y Luna — Escupió y luego de pensarlo un segundo más culminó con… — ¡Aunque Harry también lo es!

— Sigo sin entender el por qué de esa confirmación tan venenosamente expresada.

— Enserio que eres tonta tu también.

Le reñí con la mirada pidiendo más explicación. Ginny suspiró resignada encogiéndose de hombros.

— Cuando Ronald notó nuestra presencia en el salón de Historia de la magia se coloró como un tomate, también.

— ¿Y eso qué? — Pregunté mientras Luna suspiraba ajena a nosotras.

— Pues qué son unos tontos, porque se quieren, se miran con disimulo, se sonríen y mil cosas más y son incapaces de dar el paso que les falta. ¡Menuda bobería! — Espetó con sorna cruzándose de brazos mientras dejaba perder su vista en la lejanía.

— ¡Pero, mira quién habla! — Exclamé comenzando a disgustarme — ¿Qué necesitas tu para dar ese mismo pasa? ¿¡Ah, Ginny?! — No hubo respuestas — ¡Dime! — Insistí, pero ella siguió mirando a la nada. Suspiré tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios — Ginny, por amor a Dios, si para ti Ronald y Luna son unos tontos, pues hazte la idea que tu y Harry lo son, también.

Al culminar mi intervención se dignó a mirarme y rápidamente me arrepentí de cada palabra. Ya conocía yo esos ojos acuosos.

— Estas equivocada, Hermione. ¡El idiota de Harry no me quiere! — Sollozó ocultando su rostro entre sus manos — No de la forma en que Ron quiere a Luna… — Susurró partiéndome el corazón, aun habiendo escuchado esa misma frase muchas veces antes.

Compartí una melancólica mirada con la rubia mencionada que había perdido cualquier atisbo de felicidad en su rostro.

— Amiga, tal vez no se ponga rojo, ni tartamudeé a tu lado, pero él te quiere, te quiere mucho y en cualquier momento lo reconocerá — Le aseguré con la misma calma con la cual se le hablaría a un niño para hacerlo entrar en razón.

— ¡Ya no más! — Espetó limpiándose con brusquedad las lágrimas — Más bien cuéntanos tú, ¿Cómo te fue en tu ultimo día de castigo?

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Hermione! — Me regañó por haberme hecho la desentendida.

— No te gustará lo que te diré… — Susurré con un tono de voz tal que dudé que me hayan escuchado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntaron ambas al unísono, una visiblemente preocupada y otra muy, pero muy molesta.

— Podría decir que, continúo castigada.

— ¿¡QUE?!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y cubrí mis oídos con las palmas de mis manos. Aquel grito había agitado todo dentro de mí. Maldita sea Ginny y su cabreado humor.

— Te dije que no te gustaría.

— Pero, ¿Cómo rayos es posible que sigas castigada? — Preguntó furiosa con los ojos tan abiertos que daba miedo. Parecía que estuviera a punto de asesinar a alguien — ¡Y peor, lo dices como si nada! — Rió con sorna — ¡TU! ¡TU! ¡Tú que lo llamaste de todas las formas habidas y por haber tan solo un par de días atrás! ¡Tú que juraste vengarte! ¡Tú que prometiste en tu habitación no prolongar por más de dos días aquel miserable castigo!

En serio estaba enfadada y cada una de sus aseguraciones lograron estremecer todo dentro de mí de peor forma que su grito anterior.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — Alcé una ceja inquisitivamente.

— ¡Oh, no! Créeme que no, Hermione. Tengo muchas cosas que decir aun sobre el lunes…_ muchas_ — Enfatizó lo ultimo mirándome con determinación — Pero dejaré que me expliques antes que yo misma saque mis conclusiones las cuales estoy segura que no te gustarán oír — Aquella suposición, ciertamente, no me gustó nada escucharla porque podía dejar mi imaginación volar y tocar casi las suposiciones de mi aun más que mal humorada amiga.

Tomé aire y dejé que saliera con potencia por mi boca.

— No estoy castigada en sí, solo ayudaré al Profesor Snape.

Podía jurar que faltaba muy poco para que los ojos de Ginny salieran de sus orbitas. Su mandíbula, literalmente, tocaba el verdoso césped en el que estábamos sentadas. Estaba molesta.

De un momento a otro, respiró cerrando los ojos como si tratara de tranquilizarse. Cuando me miró se veía más descompuesta, no dejaba de mover su cabeza de un lado a otro negando con incredulidad.

— ¿Quién eres tú y donde has dejado a mi mejor amiga? — Inquirió seria.

— Gin, por Dios…

— ¡Hablo en serio! No te quiero a ti, devuelvan a la Hermione que planeaba vengarse del narizón…

— Lo dices como si en ese momento tu hubieras estado de mi parte, recuerdo más bien que intentabas calmarme — Espeté con fuerza.

— ¡Oh, sí! Recuerdo también que te pregunté…

— A mi me encanta — Susurró Luna sorpresivamente.

Aquella intervención logró que el órgano que comenzaba a latir desbocado dentro de mí se tranquilizara un instante, al mismo tiempo que, hacia parar a Ginny. Solo pude agradecer, silenciosamente, al cielo.

Le sonreía con cariño a Luna, mientras la menor de los Weasley tenía la clara intensión de ahorcarla reflejada en sus expresivos ojos cafés.

— Lo digo enserio, me parece estupenda la idea de que lo ayudes en sus obligaciones, Hermione. Seguramente, como cualquier Profesor de Hogwarts, tendrá muchas responsabilidades y una mano extra no le vendría mal. Tal vez era eso lo que lo tenia de tan mal humor, espero que la próxima semana esté mejor… — Comentó como si nada, como si aquello no fuera dirigido a nadie, como si toda aquella intervención solo fuera un pensamiento que se le había escapado con plena libertad.

Pelirroja Gryffindor la miraba con la boca abierta. Sí, ella pensaba igual que yo: Luna era extraña, pero la quería igual. La queríamos.

— Tranquilas. Hasta hoy solo iré — Aseveré con una firmeza que sonó a mentira y por la expresión de Ginny supe que lo percibió. Resoplé mirándola — No me va a pasar nada, se los aseguro — Sonreí sintiéndome optimista sobre ese asunto. Sobre él, porque no era malo como mis amigos creían, como yo misma creí.

Él no era malo.

Con una silenciosa sonrisa agradecí el punto final que le dio mi intervención a aquella conversación que sí continuaba podía encaminarse hacia un desfiladero del cual no estaba lo suficientemente segura de salir ilesa.

Más bien, Ginny pareció recordar un rumor que hasta sus oídos había llegado y no quiso perder esa oportunidad para dejárselo claro a la sonriente, silenciosa y soñadora Luna: _Lavender Brown quiere algo más que una amistad con Ronald Weasley._

Aquello mantuvo a ambas algo ocupadas, una relataba los honestos y buenos sentimientos de la antes mencionada con todos, haciéndola incapaz de semejante cosa; otra alegaba con vehemencia que si la primera continuaba pensando así lo perdería. Yo, yo solo las miraba discutir cada una a su forma, una muy segura de todos los que la rodeaban, otra muy desconfiada. Eran como el azúcar y la sal, pero sobre todo, eran mis amigas, las mejores.

Al Ginny concluir que Luna debía abrirse más a la probabilidad de acercarse a Ronald, el nombre de Harry Potter saltó sin aviso permitiendo sumergirnos en un nuevo tema algo quejumbroso para ella, pero necesariamente importante para tratarlo en esa calurosa tarde del jueves que corría: _Sus sentimientos hacia el Niño que vivió para volverla loca._

Sinceramente, antes de opinar intento ponerme en el lugar de la persona aconsejada por eso preferí evadir ambos temas con afirmaciones de cabezas esporádicas y de vez en cuando una que otra negación cuando Ginny me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par para pedirme apoyo en una de sus intervenciones más complejas. Simplemente, no podía ponerme en el lugar de Luna y decirle lo mismo que Ginny le decía, es decir, si se me presentara la ocasión no estoy muy seguro que iría tras la persona que me atrajera con la intensión de que notara mi interés por él, mucho menos entonces dejar a la luz mis sentimientos sin saber si el susodicho siente lo mismo hacia a mí y lo que es peor dejándome vulnerable frente a él. ¡Oh, no! Yo no podría hacer ni una cosa, ni otra, así que tampoco podría aconsejar semejante actuación.

Pero, si lo pienso un poco más, ¿Cómo alguien puede obtener una respuesta a una pregunta muda o a un acto no realizado? Sin duda, esa interrogante me lleva a darle un punto positivo a las proposiciones de Ginny y Luna. Toda una locura.

Finalmente agradecí que Harry y Ronald fueran los protagonistas de la tarde, en vez del _Profesor poco querido de Hogwarts. _

— ¿Saben qué? Ha sido asombroso que nos reuniéramos hoy después de tantas semanas. Esto debería repetirse más seguido — Aseguró Ginny poniéndose de pie — Pero por ahora, ya debo irme. Tengo que terminar un trabajo escrito para la Profesora McGonagall — Explicó rodando los ojos mientras limpiaba la parte trasera de su informe con sus manos para borrar cualquier rastro de arena o césped en él.

— Yo me retiro, también — Canturreó Luna poniéndose de pie de un salto. Miró hacia el cielo de forma risueña por unos silenciosos segundos y sin poder evitarlo tanto Ginny como yo observamos hacia el mismo punto que veía con tanto interés sin encontrar nada distinto a un conglomerado de densas nubes y un sol palpitante que hacia arder con vigor nuestros ojos — Aprovecharé que el clima está a mi favor para explorar cerca de los arbustos del bosque, si tengo suerte tal vez encuentre un _Gulping Plimpies _o aun mejor, un _Snockack de Asta Arrugada_, especie que por cierto, fue la protagonista del artículo principal de _El Quisquilloso _este mes, decía que habitaban en Suecia, pero según nuevas investigaciones han ido migrando a otro países… — Comentó soñadoramente con una sonrisa genuina y esperanzadora pintada en sus labios.

Ginny bufó negando con la cabeza energéticamente.

— Está mal de la cabeza — Articuló solo para mi haciéndome reír — Adiós — Se despidió comenzando a alejarse.

— Espérame, Ginny, por favor — Pidió Luna con suavidad al notar que la primera ya le había sacado unos cuantos pasos de ventaja — Hasta luego, Hermione — Hizo un gesto con la mano que le imité.

Sonriendo fue alejándose hasta dejarme tan solo con los vigorosos árboles, el canturreo de diversos animales que no lograba identificar, el verdor del césped, el centelleante sol y la suavidad de la esporádica brisa que al rozar mi piel me producía unos escalofríos tan intensos que me hacían sentir viva.

Suspiré profundamente y con lentitud dejándome embriagar por el aroma a naturaleza, a tierra mojada, a brisa fresca. ¿Hacía cuanto no me dedicaba unos minutos solo para mí? ¿Desde cuándo no me permitía olvidar los problemas aunque sea unos minutos para maravillarme de las pequeñas y hermosas cosas de la vida?

Tomé de la mochila mi pergamino de notas y apunté con tinta azul: DEDICARME MÁS TIEMPO.

Con una sonrisa cerré la cremallera y miré mi reloj de muñeca con la intención de comprobar que aun tenía unos cuantos minutos más para mí, pero no era así. Tan solo tenía 2 minutos para llegar a mi destino: Las Mazmorras.

— ¡Mierda!

A trompicones me puse de pies, tomé mi bolso y corrí hacia el interior del Castillo sin percatarme de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Honestamente, no me interesaba lo que pudiese ocurrir cerca de mí, solo necesitaba llegar puntual. No quería fallar, no esta vez. No ahora.

Al maldecir por enésima vez la lejanía de la oficina del Profesor de Pociones divisé la puerta de entrada al lugar. Antes de tocar me permití tomar una bocanada de aire helado que quemó mi garganta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza como si con aquello pudiese contrarrestar el molesto ardor.

Al permitirme mirar nuevamente caí en cuenta de lo lúgubre que era esa zona del Castillo alumbrada por antorchas en la pared que transmitían tan solo la justa luminosidad para ver. Aunado a esto, los sonidos de las múltiples pisadas invisibles que iban de aquí para allá parecían la mejor ambientación para hacer una gran película de terror al estilo Muggle.

— Gracias al cielo no pertenezco a la Casa de las Serpientes — Susurré sin saber si era correcto sentir repulsión por ellas o más bien lastima.

Sin perder más tiempo estampé mi puño cerrado en la superficie de madera oscura dejando saber al mismo tiempo que se trataba de mí, como en los últimos días había hecho. Eso bastó para escuchar la característica voz de mi Profesor permitiéndome entrar.

Al rodear la manilla de la puerta con mi mano comencé a experimentar la angustiosa necesidad de respirar para controlar el palpitar vigoroso de mi corazón. Cerré los ojos por segunda vez en menos de 10 minutos maldiciéndome por la penosa situación en la que me encontraba. Estaba ocurriendo lo que durante todo el día impedí que pasara: La realidad de Severus Snape volvía a atormentarme.

Liberé el pomo de la puerta para posar mi mano en mi pecho. Dolían cada una de las interrogantes sin responder. Dolía repetírmelas una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Dolía saber que existía la posibilidad de perderlo y las lágrimas que comenzaban a conglomerarse en mis ojos eran testigo de ello.

Estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó el hombre que en secreto arriesgaba su vida para asegurar la de otros, los cuales en su mayoría eran personas que no merecían que él hiciera algo semejante. No conocían su valor.

— Todo en orden — Me obligué a sonar serena aun detrás de la puerta — Entro en un momento — Le aseguré secando con las mangas de mi túnica mi húmedo rostro.

Pasé las manos por mi cabello intentando aplacar las rebeldes hebras de cabello que se habían salido de la coleta que llevaba, luego por mi uniforme tratando así de darle un mejor aspecto. Suspiré con los ojos cerrados y sin más, volví a rodear el pomo de la puerta esta vez dispuesta a girarlo para entrar, pero una burlona voz me detuvo.

— ¡Vaya! Así que Granger vuelve a visitar la oficina del Profesor Snape en la misma semana. Creo que ha superado su propio record y el de cualquiera — Se rió sin cortesía el estudiante tras de mí, seguido por otros más. Sin necesidad de virarme ya sabía de quien se trataba. Esa voz cortante unida a la particular risa altanera y envenenada son inconfundible — ¿Aun continúa castigada o será más bien que la _Sangre Sucia_ los prefiere mayores que ella? — Inquirió con malicia Malfoy junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

Uní mis ojos con fuerza mientras me repetía una y otra vez para tranquilizarme: _No lo mates._ Sentí como si mi sangre se hubiese transformado en diminutas y multitudinarias colmenas de hormigas que recorrían a toda velocidad mi cuerpo sin dejar ningún lugar vacio. El cosquilleo en las palmas de mi mano era mucho más palpable, quería partirle la cara para que al menos dejara de reírse.

Después de unos pocos segundos, al sentirme menos rabiosa que al principio de toda esta incomoda escena decidí encararlos, pero extrañamente cuando me disponía a girar noté como mi mano giraba de forma involuntaria en la manilla de la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? — Preguntó Severus Snape sin apartar sus ojos de las tres escorias tras de mí, las cuales guardaron silencio desde que se percataron de su presencia. Hasta yo lo hice, porque sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera en ese momento se saldría de contexto — ¡¿Acaso no me escucharon?! — Gritó aun plantado frente a mí.

— ¡CORRAN! — Ordenó Draco y lo siguiente que escuché fueron sus pasos alejándose a toda velocidad.

— ¡MALFOY!

Puedo jurar que aquel llamado impetuoso me dejó sorda al menos unos segundos. Severus Snape pasó por mi lado para posicionarse en medio del pasillo, no dijo nada más, solo miró fijamente al solicitado que había parado en el mismo instante que escuchó la voz del Profesor, mientras sus otros compañeros prefirieron huir, sensatamente. Después de unos segundos de mudas miradas entre ambos el hombre habló…

— 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por faltarle respeto a una autoridad de la Institución — Aquella frase salió de la boca del Profesor con rabia, realmente no sabía si era por hecho de que su propia Casa perdía puntos o por la mera actuación de su ahijado — Recuerda que _correr_ es de cobardes — Siseó con lentitud, como si lo que estaba diciendo era una lección que no iba a volver a repetir. Cruzó sus brazos cubiertos por la negra tela de su túnica en su pecho y sonrió con desdén — No dejo que nadie se meta en mis asuntos y tu, no serás el primero. Vete.

El Slytherin no esperó ni otro gesto ni otra palabra más para partir, pero antes de eso me miró de reojo por unos cortos segundos con el odio centellando en sus grisáceos ojos. Perpleja continué mirando el mismo sitio donde antes había estado Draco Malfoy de pie.

¿Qué significó todo aquello?

El sonido de unas pisadas a mi lado me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, así que suspiré tratando de olvidar los ojos de la asquerosa Serpiente que me habían mirado con una intensa rabia unos minutos atrás y seguí a mi Profesor de Pociones hacia el interior de su despacho.

Él tomó asiento tras el escritorio y yo lo imité ocupando el puesto frente a él. Al hacerlo me arrepentí inmediatamente por no haber esperado algún gesto de su parte. Me estaba pasando de la raya, además, lo más probable era que esté de muy mal humor y yo no quería formar parte de los responsables. Me equivoqué como una tonta.

Avergonzada miré hacia mi regazo, en donde mantenía mis manos unidas formando un puño que no dejaba de sudar a pesar del frio ambiente. Odiaba equivocarme, realmente, detestaba hacerlo y mucho más frente a él.

¿Por qué todo me tiene que salir mal cuando estoy bajo su compañía?

— ¿Cómo está, Granger?

— ¿Cómo?

Aquella bisílaba en tono de pregunta salió sin proponérmelo, me había tomado desprevenida. Así que cuando alcé la mirada para verle me congelé en el asiento por lo que descubrí. No podía hablar, honestamente, no quería hacerlo porque no había razón. No podía mover ni una milésima parte de mis extremidades superiores, tan solo estaba segura que en mi rostro descansaba una sonrisa genuina que salía del fondo de mi alma, lugar que ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca, se mantenía tranquilo, cálido y sobre todo, vivo, no había miedo. A su lado no temo a nada, solo a equivocarme y hacerlo enfadar. Sin embargo, tampoco había lugar en mi para temerle a esas trivialidades, mucho menos cuando de forma burlona, pero sin malicia, él reprimía una sonrisa.

Apretaba sus finos labios con tanta fuerza que habían cambiado de color mientras simulaba leer un pergamino que pocos minutos atrás reposaba tranquilo sobre la superficie de madera. Sus ojos oscuros, pero abrillantados miraban a eso que no quería que mirara, sus largos dedos sujetaban al manuscrito que comenzaba a odiar, al mismo tiempo que de su boca salía ese sonido particular a risa, a una risa espontanea, pura, sin maldad, pero aplacada por el muro que formaban sus labios.

Me estaba jugando una broma.

¿No se suponía que debía estar aun alterado por lo ocurrido con Malfoy? Al parecer ya no, se sentía tan bien verle así, despreocupado, sonriente, pero sobre todo, sin temor.

Aparté con cierta brusquedad mis ojos de su rostro al no poder contener la humedad en ellos. La realidad que me angustiaba sin avisar dolía mucho más al notar que era no solo era su realidad, sino la mía.

No quería perderlo.

No quería que le hicieran daño de ningún tipo.

No quería que se multiplicaran las marcas de combate en su cuerpo.

No quería que esas heridas dejaran cicatrices en su alma.

No quería tantas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba con intensidad otras que me sentía a morir.

De forma disimulada tomé una bocanada de aire que me ayudó a controlar el desbordamiento en mis almendrados ojos. Así que, sin perder mucho más tiempo lo miré y al comprobar que continuaba con la misma expresión de hacía unos segundos, fue inevitable sonreír.

— ¿Granger? — Inquirí hallando la razón de aquella sonrisa reprimida — Profesor, recuerdo haberle dado permiso para que me tuteara — Le aclaré.

— Si usted no lo hace, yo tampoco lo haré — Sentenció mirándome con una intensidad y seriedad que logró sobresaltarme.

La sonrisa había desaparecido.

Suspiré profundamente sin saber si era correcto lo que diría a continuación, mucho menos si era la mejor decisión.

— Está bien, ¿Severus?... ¿Así está mejor? — Sonreí al mirarle hacer lo mismo.

— Sí, pero con una condición señorita, cuando esté en mi clase o en cualquier otro lugar de la Escuela exceptuando mi despacho tendrá que anteponer el sustantivo Profesor. ¿Entendido?

— Sí, señor — Respondí, inmediatamente, al estar de acuerdo con lo que me proponía.

Él era el Profesor, eso no podía olvidarlo.

Satisfecho, me extendió el pergamino que leía sin decir una sola palabra más.

Lo tomé sin hacer preguntas, solo comencé a leer las pociones escritas en él. Hasta ese momento fue que me di cuenta que no era solo un pergamino, sino un juego de documentos compuestos por ingredientes y pasos para realizar pociones que parecían haber sido mejoradas con tachaduras y palabras escritas a trompicones sobre él. Podía encontrar muchas correcciones hechas, lo cual le daba a los documentos un aspecto de haber sido usados constantemente y sobre todo, noté que la tinta de las letras originales perdía un poco su color. Esos pergaminos tenían su tiempo ya.

Así mismo, comprendí que la primera poción ocupaba ese lugar por algo. Intuí que esa era la que él le interesaba que mirara porque estaba señalada con tinta color verde Slytherin en una de las esquinas superiores.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— Estoy tratando de hacer memoria, no recuerdo haber escuchando hablar antes de ella — Expresé con sinceridad leyendo los beneficios de dicha posición — Por lo que leo es muy parecida a la poción _Multijugos_, pero en vez de convertirte en otra persona, la trasformación sería en un animal — Sonreí fascinada aun con la vista clavada en el documento — Honestamente, me parece muy útil — Reconocí de forma soñadora.

— ¡Exacto! — El júbilo en su voz me obligó a mirarle — Y no hay necesidad de ser un _Animago,_ ni conseguir pelo del animal seleccionado, solo hay que pensar en él sin distracción y con total claridad al tomar la pócima — Culminó sonriente.

— Por lo que dices, ya la has probado. ¿Verdad? — Quise saber tan entusiasmada como él por el tema.

El mohín que formó en su boca y la disyuntiva entre no saber si afirmar o negar una respuesta a mi pregunta con un movimiento de cabeza, me dejó claro que algo había pasado y eso me hizo reír sin disimulo aun teniéndolo sentado frente a mí.

Al no poder darle fin a mis carcajadas, opté por ocultar mi rostro en el pergamino para que al menos no me mirara.

Después de unos minutos de silencio por su parte, e hilaridad por la mía, habló por encima de mi bullicio:

— Sí la probé, Hermione, pero no resultó como me lo esperaba.

Tratando de contener la risa, para así minimizar el dolor que se había situado en mi vientre por el esfuerzo, lo miré y descubrí que sonreía de oreja a oreja como nunca antes lo había visto. Sus ojos eran fuegos artificiales en pleno cielo nocturno.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, exactamente?

Severus suspiró resignándose a responder algo, que por su gesto, parecía avergonzado de decir, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba tanta gracia que no sabía cómo comenzar.

— El Director, Albus Dumbledore, se ofreció de forma voluntaria a probar la pócima cuando estuvo hecha. Según lo que me había contado quería convertirse en un ave Fénix. Sin embargo,…

Hizo una pausa dramática en la que me miró directamente a los ojos y yo, simplemente, asentía sonriente una y otra vez dándole ánimo para que continuara. Lo siguiente que ocurrió no me lo esperaba, en vez de proseguir con la historia comenzó a reírse a carcajadas como nunca antes lo había visto.

Severus Snape se estaba riendo de forma despreocupada frente a mis ojos y aun así, parecía mentira.

Lo contemplé anonadada sin saber qué decir, ni qué hacer. No quería interrumpirlo, mucho menos que todo aquello acabara. Nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma y sin duda, me gustaba lo que veía. No podía ocultarlo.

— Lo único que obtuvo del Fénix fueron las alas… ¿Puedes imaginártelo? — Rió ocultando su rostro con las palmas de sus grandes manos blanquecinas.

— ¡Oh, claro que puedo imaginármelo! — Sonreí ante la imagen de Albus Dumbledore con dos grandes alas cayéndole a los lados del cuerpo.

El Profesor respiró profundo intentando tranquilizarse.

— Por esa razón le he hecho una serie de modificaciones con las que supongo deberá funcionar correctamente — Explicó adoptando su serio carácter, aunque aun la sutil sonrisa seguía pintada en sus labios — ¿Qué dices, te gustaría ayudarme a hacerla?

— ¡Por supuesto! — Respondí, inmediatamente, con un entusiasmo desbordante — Me encantaría, pero… con una condición — Sonreí borrando, automáticamente, el mismo gesto de sus labios.

Se removió un poco en su asiento, cruzó los brazos a altura del pecho, alzó la cabeza de tal forma que me miraba de manera altiva, y finalmente, enarcó una ceja.

Severus Snape, el aterrador Profesor de Pociones había vuelto.

— ¿Cuál?

— Que no me prestaré, de ninguna manera, a ser el objeto de experimento para ésta poción.

Nuevamente, el despacho se llenó de carcajadas, esta vez me relajé un poco y me uní a él. Se sentía tan bien.

— ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

— Mañana — Tomó el pergamino en donde se encontraba la pócima de la cual hablábamos y otras más — Hoy necesito pasar todo esto a pergaminos limpios, ¿Quieres ayudarme?

— Para eso estoy aquí — Le sonreí tomando el rollo de pergamino que me extendía.

Al comenzar a transcribir la primera poción noté que antes ya la había hecho en una de sus clases, pero esta tenía una variación en los ingredientes y muchas más en los pasos de la preparación. No hubo preguntas, ni sonrisas, mucho menos carcajadas, ambos nos habíamos sumergido en nuestra tarea que era, exactamente, la misma, lo comprobé cuando no pude evitar mirar hacia su dirección y lo descubrí escribiendo en pergaminos limpios otro lote de pócimas modificadas.

Aparte de incomodo, el silencio entre ambos se había vuelto extraño, al menos para mí. Me había acostumbrado a las preguntas que ameritaban una respuesta y luego a otra interrogante de rigor que no podía quedarse sin contestación, a sus explicaciones en clase, la manera en que narraba cualquier hecho acontecido hasta sus regaños e insultos. Es deprimente, pero era la verdad. Extrañaba escuchar su voz con aquel tono adecuado que no era ruidoso aun cuando sobresalía por encima de las demás y al mismo tiempo era tan sibilante, fría y algunas veces tan lúgubres que la hacía aterradora, aunque oírla me hacía sentir segura.

Ahora mismo más que querer, necesitaba escucharla, pero tan solo el sonido acompasado de nuestras respiraciones, el de las plumas con tinta al deslizarse ágilmente y con suavidad sobre el papel, el de las cálidas llamas al chocar unas con otras para mantenernos tibios en aquella gélida zona del Castillo volviendo polvo la leña, era lo único que en ese momento teníamos permitido escuchar ambos.

Al no poder contenerme, cada cierta cantidad de minutos desviaba mi vista de mi tarea para mirar al frente tan solo una milésima de segundos, porque necesitaba comprobar que no estaba sola, que el sonido de la las dos respiraciones se trataban a la suya y la mía y no a un sucio juego de mi imaginación.

Los minutos corrían y yo me inquietaba más porque el mutismo continuaba. Habían tantas preguntas vagando por mi cabeza que necesitaban alguna contestación por parte del hombre que, tenía al frente, por varios motivos: primero, porque se lo habían ganado después de no haberme dejado descansar en paz ni un solo momento; segundo, porque si no conseguía lo que necesitaba para esfumarlas no podría volver a estar tranquila; tercero y no por eso menos importante, al contrario, tenía tanta relevancia como las otras razones, mi alma pedía las respuestas en silenciosos gritos que estaban desgarrando todo dentro de mí al tan solo suponerlas.

No podía seguir así. No otra noche más.

Sujetar la pluma entre mis dedos se estaba volviendo una labor casi imposible por culpa de mis sudorosas e inoportunas manos. Cerré los ojos un instante y suspiré de forma disimulada para que no lo notara, justamente, en ese momento noté que mi pies subían y bajaban al ritmo de una música que no existía. Odiándome por haber hecho un gesto de ansiedad que pudo ser audible para cualquier oído humano cerca intenté concentrarme de lleno en lo que hacía con o sin manos temblorosas y resbalosas.

Podía escuchar dentro de mi cabeza la impalpable aguja alargada del reloj Muggle girar en toda su circunferencia con una lentitud demencial, al mismo tiempo en que los granos de arena caían uno tras otro a una velocidad inverosímil dentro de otro reloj. Sin duda, el primero mostraba la verdadera celeridad del tiempo y el segundo la mía.

Ya no me quedaba tiempo, en cualquier momento iba a explotar; pero,… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo preguntarle sin sonar descortés ni mucho menos atrevida? ¿Cómo interrogarlo sobre un tema que evadía porque es muy suyo, pero yo lo sentía de igual forma mío? ¿Qué es lo que quiero saber realmente? ¿Cómo se lo hago saber? ¿Cómo expresarle que temo por él? ¿Cómo pedir más explicaciones?

De cualquier forma y sea cual sea la pregunta, sonaría más grosero que audaz por mi parte.

— Pregúntame.

Mi ojos viajaron a toda velocidad hacia su rostro, esta vez el disimulo fue dejado de lado por el desconcierto.

¿Acaso, realmente, había dicho lo que escuché?

Por un instante dudé aquello porque sus ojos continuaban moviéndose al mismo compás en que la pluma sujetada con su mano derecha producía ágiles trazos corridos y diminutos en tinta negra sobre el pergamino. Nada parecía haberlo inmutado. Permanecía en la misma posición que unos minutos antes, su espalda recta sin tocar el sillón, su largo cabello caía como dos cortinas oscuras a los lados de su cara mientras sus pestañas mostraban el suave y esporádico movimiento de sus parpados al abrirse y cerrarse. Sin embargo, de forma repentina dejó la pluma en el tintero, se apoyó del espaldar y me examinó en silencio.

Anonadada desvié la vista hacia mi mano inmóvil sobre el pergamino.

¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Leyó mi mente? Aquella última interrogante me aterró por la posible suposición de una respuesta afirmativa. No, eso no podía ser posible. No había ningún contacto visual y por ende no pudo ejercer _Legilimancia_ sobre mí. Por supuesto que no.

— Después de lo que descubriste ayer, es natural que tengas preguntas — Explicó sereno y volví a mirarle.

Él tenía razón.

— Ciertamente, Profesor, habitan dentro de mi cabeza varias interrogantes que no me dejaron dormir muy bien anoche… — Cerré los ojos, rápidamente, al notar mi alto grado de sinceridad. No debí haber dicho eso ultimo. Al permitirme ver, nuevamente, él continuaba sereno, pero serio contemplándome, gesto que me posibilitó proseguir — Honestamente, no entiendo como usted, pudo terminar siendo un _falso_ Mortifago — Enfaticé.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, unió sus dedos sobre el escritorio y los miró con una fijeza que hubiese hecho suponer a cualquiera que en ellos estaba escrita la respuesta que le daría a mi pregunta mal formulada; pero, yo, Hermione Granger, estaba segura que lo que saldría de su boca no sería más que la verdad de sus vivencias.

— Es una historia muy larga.

Volvió a guardar silencio por unos minutos y yo tan solo adopté su mudez sin poder dejar de mirar hacia su rostro, exactamente sus oscuros ojos escondidos tras sus largas pestañas que seguía fijos en un punto perdido entre sus manos mientras, entendía yo, los recuerdos cruzaban de un lado a otro por su cabeza.

Súbitamente, clavó su mirada en la mía.

— Necesito que me des tu palabra, de que sea lo que sea que escuches hoy, no te marcharás sin que conozcas el final. ¿De acuerdo?

Por el tono autoritario que usó, estaba totalmente segura que no se conformaría con mi silencio e inmovilidad como la vez anterior, así que asentí varias veces.

Suspiró uniendo sus parpados unos breves instantes, al separarlos miró fijamente hacia las llamas de la chimenea logrando que sus ojos adoptaran un brillo espeluznante.

Tragué saliva ante la ansiedad que me producía la espera.

— Hace muchos años atrás, específicamente, la temporada en la que estudié aquí, en Hogwarts, fui objeto de muchas burlas no solo por mi apariencia, sino por mi inteligencia — Repentinamente, posó sus ojos en los míos — Me enamoré perdidamente de una mujer, una Gryffindor, Lily Evans, la madre de Potter, la cual a su vez, amaba a James, James Potter — Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un instante. Al mencionar a aquella última persona, al padre de Harry, comprendí que no fue de su agrado toparse con él durante su vida — No me sentía bien con esa situación ni con ninguna de las que me estaban ocurriendo en ese momento, así que cuando unos compañeros de Casa, Slytherin, me unieron a su grupo demostrándome el valor que poseía, pero sobre todo prometiendo tan solo amistad y un trato… un trato normal. Como puedes imaginarte, ese no fue el mejor grupo al que me uní, por el contrario, estando con ellos surgió esto — Estiró sobre la mesa su brazo izquierdo, arremangó su túnica y dejó al descubierto la Marca tenebrosa, que muy bien sabía debía estar ahí, pero aun así, la impresión que me causó fue tal que volvió a ocultarla con rapidez — En mis días como Mortifago, justamente, el ultimo, escuché en una caverna de Hogsmeade a Sybill Trelawney contarle una profecía al Profesor Dumbledore que mencionaba al Señor Oscuro y a un niño que él debía destruir para poder vivir. Mi tarea era informarle, y eso hice, sin saber que minutos después me arrepentiría porque se trataba del hijo de la mujer que siempre amé, el hijo de Lily, Harry Potter.

— ¡Oh! — Gemí horrorizada — Usted es el culpable de que los padres de mi mejor amigo estén muertes — Afirmé porque no había necesidad de que él confirmara nada, pero aun así, asintió produciéndome un intenso dolor a altura del pecho. Un vacio brutal — ¡No puede ser! — Golpeé el escritorio con el puño cerrado al mismo instante en que me ponía de pie de un salto. Él hizo eso ultimo también — ¡Usted le desgració la vida a Harry! — Lo miré con una intensidad que me hacía daño, pero lo hice aun sabiendo que las lágrimas acumuladas por la impotencia y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento serían liberadas en cualquier instante sin poder dominarlas — Podía imaginarme cualquier cosa de usted, _cualquiera_, menos ésta…

— No tenía ni la menor idea de que se trataba del hijo de Lily — Confesó en susurros — ¡Solo sé que me equivoqué!

— ¡¿Acaso no lo entiende?! — Grité sintiéndome muy poco segura teniendo tan solo el escritorio entre ambos — No importa de qué niño se trataba, porque solo era eso,… ¡Solo era un niño! Un indefenso bebé que lo único que necesitaba era, justamente, eso que tú, Severus Snape, le robaste — La molesta humedad en mis ojos no me permitía verle con claridad, pero eso no me importó al girar y correr hacia la puerta del despacho dejando escapar los rebeldes sollozos que no querían esperar por un lugar solitario.

— Prometiste que no te irías hasta escuchar el final — Me recordó con voz potente en el momento que mi mano rodeaba la perrilla de la puerta. Durante mi momento de vacilación entre no saber si cumplir con mi palabra o no, él aprovechó para continuar — Inmediatamente, cuando supe que Lily había muerto y por mi culpa, al intentar mantener con vida a su hijo… — Susurró tras de mí con un tono de voz que nunca antes le había escuchado usar. Era muy bajo para ser de él, poco indiferente, pero sobre todo, consternado — Hablé con Albus, Albus Dumbledore, quien desde aquel entonces era el Director del Colegio — La Hermione Granger desilusionada le ganó la batalla interna a la curiosa haciendo girar el pomo, y por ende, abriendo la puerto. Sin embargo, él no se amilanó, las palabras de su boca salieron una sobre otra, pero aun así, con claridad — Desde el principio él fue claro conmigo, dijo que la muerte de Lily Evans no podía quedar en vano, y lo apoyé. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? — Inquirió más para sí mismo que para mí porque ya tenía más de medio cuerpo fuera de su oficina — Así que, desde ese entonces acepté su propuesta de proteger al niño por el que Lily Evans dio su vida. De esa forma fue que me convertí en un espía dentro del clan de los Mortifagos.

¡¿QUÉ?!

Esta vez una Hermione Granger desconfiada y desconcertada en partes iguales por lo escuchado me hizo cerrar de golpe la puerta y girar para mirarle directamente a la cara. Descubrí que eran muy pocos los pasos que nos separaban. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentirme de esa forma tan descarada?

— Eso no es verdad.

— Lo es — Aseguró imperturbable. Tomándome aun más por sorpresa, comenzó a andar frente a mí de un lado y para el otro con los brazos como jarra mientras mantenía su mentón en alto y su vista en cualquier parte — Ciertamente, la manera en que lo _protejo _no es evidente, pero la razón a esto, claramente, la más obvia, es que lo hago en secreto y por supuesto, porque no me interesa, de ninguna manera, que esto se sepa. Pero, es verdad, lo protejo manteniéndolo alejado de muchos peligros que constantemente, día a día, lo acechan, y no solo a él, a ti y a tu amigo Weasley, a su hermana, hasta a la propia Lovegood, también — Confesó dejándome más perpleja que antes — Esto lo logro, gracias a que informo con detalles a Dumbledore sobre las posteriores acciones que realizará el Señor Tenebroso permitiéndonos así planificar nuestra intervención, y a éste último, le suministro datos errados de lo que sea que quiera saber o de las personas que habitan aquí dentro como el propio Potter o Albus — Paró en seco frente a mi permitiendo que sus ojos oscuros se encontraran con los míos — Por favor, toma asiento.

Aparté mi mirada de la suya al no poder soportar por un segundo más su intensidad. Nos sumergimos en un incomodo silencio en donde él permanecía quieto e inquebrantable y yo, reflexiva y sorprendida. No podía ser cierto, y en caso de que lo fuera, el hombre frente a mi tendría una valentía indudable que debió haberlo hecho parte de los Gryffindor con gran facilidad.

Volví a mirarlo sin saber que pensar, aunque decidida a conocer lo que sea que quisiera contarme, así que con pasos lentos y cuidadosos volví a ocupar el asiento frente al escritorio, mientras Severus Snape hacia lo mismo tras él.

Según lo que me dijo, fue él el que informó del paradero de los Potter al Señor Oscuro, sin saber que se trataba de ellos. Desde ese mismo día que fallecieron se había convertido en un espía para el Director y al mismo tiempo, el protector de Harry Potter y sus amigos. ¿Podía ser cierto?

Lo miré directamente a los ojos cuando estuvo sentado frente a mí. Todo parecía encajar para formar una historia más fantasiosa que real, pero como juzgarla en un mundo como en el que me encontraba en donde la magia era la clave de su existencia. Pero, aun así, al formar el rompecabezas de todo lo escuchado habían piezas inexistentes, aunque importantes que si no tenían un porqué claro en los próximos minutos podrían conseguir varias cosas: Primero, que me volviera loca en un santiamén; segundo, que me hiciera correr con todas mis fuerzas hasta la Dirección para contarle al Profesor Dumbledore que Severus Snape era un Mortifago mentiroso y muy peligros; o tercero, matarme.

Carraspeé mi garganta para que lo que saliera a continuación lo hiciera con propiedad, sin debilidad, aun cuando sentía mis sentidos y nervios a flor de piel, a la espera de cualquier gesto o acción de su parte que merezca una respuesta inmediata. Pura supervivencia.

— En caso de que todo lo que me ha contado sea verdad…

— Lo es.

—… ¿Cómo es posible que el Señor Tenebroso no haya notado su verdadera identidad? — Inquirí suspicaz y con firmeza, restándole importancia a su interrupción.

— Soy un maestro en el arte de la _Legilimancia_ y la _Oclumancia_. Bloqueo los recuerdos y pensamientos que puedan delatarme y divago por aquellos que dan fe de mi lealtad hacia él. Además, no soy idiota, sé cómo y cuándo actuar. Por ese motivo, aun puedo jugar a este doble papel.

— Suponiendo, que eso que me dice es verdad,…

— Lo es — Repitió de forma tajante, logrando que hiciera una pausa en medio de mi intervención, en la cual tan solo lo miré detenidamente, intentando conseguir algún gesto de su parte que me permitiera darle el beneficio de la duda que no lograba.

Sus ojos a pesar de lo oscurecidos por su genética, estaban brillantes, claros y muy abiertos, sus labios se mantenían unidos con una firmeza que dejaba en evidencia al hablar. Se veía más sereno que antes, pero sobre todo, sincero.

Suspiré desviando la vista hacia el pergamino inerte con una pócima a medio escribir sobre el escritorio. Aunque quise todo lo contrario, mi voz sonó apenas audible…

— De cualquier forma, no deja de preocuparme — Reflexioné más para mí misma que para él, aunque era consciente de que me escuchaba, tal vez con cierta dificultad, pero lo hacía — No logro comprender cómo un ser racional puede arriesgarse a tal nivel sabiendo que su vida corre peligro. No sé, honestamente, si lo suyo es un acto de valentía o de reverenda estupidez — Le acusé de forma altanera, olvidando por ese momento que él era una autoridad del Colegio que merecía ser respetada y yo una simple estudiante que por argullosa podía ser expulsada — Porque si lo descubren, que es lo más probable ya que la verdad tarde o temprano siempre se sabe, lo matarán,… ¿Verdad? — Al final la voz se me quebró sin querer.

— Es lo más posible — Respondió sereno, como si estuviese hablando del riesgo de otra persona y no de la de él. Tomó aire antes de continuar — Sobre el hecho de que no sabes si es valentía o estupidez lo que rige mis acciones, considero que ninguna de las dos opciones tiene validez para mí. ¿Acaso no lo has comprendido? — Inquirió con suavidad y esperó unos segundos alguna respuesta que no fui capaz de dar, porque no, no lo había interpretado aun — Hermione Granger, yo, Severus Snape, no tengo nada que perder.

— ¿Perdón? — Enarqué una ceja suspicaz — ¿Acaso su vida no tiene ningún valor para usted? ¿Morir no es perder demasiado?

— No — Respondió con serenidad mientras buscaba una posición más cómoda en el sillón en el que se encontraba.

— ¡JA! — Gemí sintiéndome molesta, pero sobre todo dolida por tal contestación — ¡Por supuesto que vale! ¡Sí es demasiado! — Exclamé mirándole fijamente, incapaz de comprender como podía pensar una cosa así.

— Sí yo muero, seamos honestos, serían más lo felices o indiferentes ante la noticia que los afligidos.

— Vaya, nunca esperé escuchar una frase tan desmotivadora y constituida por tan poca autoestima de su parte. Ese vocablo no parece pertenecer a usted, Profesor — Dije con firmeza — No concibo que alguien pueda alegrarse por el fallecimiento de un ser humano, le daré el beneficio de la duda a los indiferentes quienes seguramente serían personas que no conocen realmente a Severus Snape, por eso estoy totalmente convencida que muchos, _bastantes_, lamentarían perderle — Recalqué mirándolo directo a los ojos.

— Difiero de lo que dices, pero suponiéndolo, ¿Quiénes serían los desafortunados? — Inquirió desconfiado.

— El Profesor Albus Dumbledore, ciertamente — Respondí de inmediato uniendo mis manos sobre la superficie de madera — Y no me olvide a mí — Susurré aun molesta con él, pero dispuesta a hacerle ver que estaba equivocado — Y no solo somos nosotros dos, porque me inclino a que si muchos supieran lo que yo sé…

— Huirían, huirían como tú lo querías hacer y por supuesto, me juzgarían por ser un asesino sin escuchar el final — Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y suspiró — Sé que cometí un error, muchos, pero te juro, Hermione, que día a día intento enmendar lo que hice — Me miró fijamente, nuevamente — No descansaré hasta saber que Harry Potter y todos a los que él quiere pueden vivir tranquilos en este mundo. Al derrotar al Señor Oscuro, me sentiré aliviado. Eso espero.

— Por eso mismo, Severus. Tal vez tengas razón al afirmar que antes de conocer lo que haces para enmendar ese error que cometiste hace muchos años ya, las personas huirían al escuchar el principio de esa historia, pero, yo sé, lo siento, si tan solo conocieran lo que yo ahora sé, puedes dar por seguro que muchos lamentarán el trato que te dan, sobre todo, se arrepentirán de cada cosa estúpida que pensaron sobre ti — Mis ojos continuaban clavados en los suyos mientras mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que temía que él lograra escuchar su bombeo — ¡No es justo!... No es justo que arriesgues tu vida por el beneficio de aquellos que hoy no te dan el valor que mereces. No es justo que entregues tu vida en bandeja de plata para salvar a un mundo que si no se organiza y lucha para conseguir un mismo fin no logrará nada.

Con la yema de mis dedos borré la lágrima que solitariamente recorría mi mejilla derecha mientras su mirada me trasmitía tantos sentimientos que, tal vez antes no identificaba, pero ahora sí, había resignación, dolor y finalmente, un toque de dulzura, como si lo que escuchara salir de mi boca lo llenara.

— La vida puede llegar a ser muy injusta.

— Ya veo — Sonreí con ironía — Intentas salvar, principalmente, la vida de Harry Potter anteponiendo la tuya, mientras él vive día a día pensando que lo odias a tal magnitud que deseas verle muerto. Es injusto tanto para él como para ti, pero ¿Qué puedes recriminarle si no sabe la verdad? — Suspiré tratando de mantener las lágrimas en mis ojos — Por eso mismo, no puedes juzgar a nada, muchos de tus estudiantes piensan cosas erradas de ti porque ven al Severus Snape que muestras en tus clases y en los pasillos del Colegio, pero no al verdadero. ¿Para qué negarlo? Yo pensaba igual que ellos, pero ahora todo dentro de mí cambió con brusquedad.

— ¿Qué piensas ahora de mi?

— ¿Acaso importa?

— Por supuesto que importa — Susurró con una intensidad que me incitó a desviar la mirada, pero no lo hice.

— Severus Snape es un mago valioso, valiente, fuerte y decidido — Sonreí con cariño volviendo a sentir el ardor en mis ojos — Valioso aun cuando muchos no lo noten y ni él mismo lo haga. Valiente aun cuando no sea Gryffindor — Sonreí — Fuerte por tener que soportar tanto en silencio. Decidido por tomar decisiones, plantearse metas y cumplirlas; pero sobre todo, Severus Snape no merece morir porque es bueno. Nadie lo merece.

— ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta, Granger? — Inquirió con aspereza tomando la pluma, nuevamente.

— No, Profesor. Ninguna otra — Respondí, inmediatamente, al notar como había vuelto a usar mi apellido, demostrándome que la barrera entre ambos estaba volviendo a construirla.

Había sobrepasado el límite, eso podía entenderlo. No debí dejar que la conversación siguiera ese camino, mucho menos debí haberlo descrito de esa manera tan personal, tan mía. Debí callar, guárdame todo, tal vez hubiese sido preferible huir, no escuchar toda la verdad, porque estoy segura que en vez de continuar sintiendo miedo, incertidumbre, tristeza, rabia por la injusticia de la vida hacia él y estas molestas ganas de llorar abrazándome a mí misma, tan solo sentiría un profundo odio.

No volví a mirarle, tan solo suspiré de forma disimulada, tomé mi pluma con la intensión de continuar con la labor que había dejado sin terminar. Escribía palabras tras palabras sin saber a ciencia cierta que colocaba. Ya no me interesaba memorizar las modificaciones, tan solo quería llorar, gritarle a la cara que su vida sí importaba hasta que se le metiera en la cabeza. Pero, callé, él me había hecho entender que el muro seguía ahí y que fue un error saltarlo para llegar hasta él. No podía equivocarme otra vez.

¿Realmente, conocía a Severus Snape?

¿Cuánto más tenía que contarme?

¿Cómo fue su infancia?

¿Dónde están sus padres ahora?

¿Cómo conoció a Lily Evans?

¿Aun ella es la dueña de su corazón?

No, no lo conocía y esa realidad dolía. No saber las respuestas a esas interrogantes y más era perturbador. Al menos, durante esta semana descubrí que, ciertamente, tras Severus Snape si hay un misterio que lo hace encantador y enigmático. De reojo miré hacia su dirección y comprobé que sus ojos permanecían fijos al pergamino frente a él, mientras su mano se movía con agilidad pintando trazos que subían y bajaban como el ritmo de mi corazón.

¿Qué era, realmente, lo que sentía allí dentro?

Es tan difícil de describir, claramente saber que no es un Mortifago causa una pizca de alivio que se olvida al bombardearme el recuerdo de las marcas de guerra en su piel, en su cuerpo ¿Cuánto ha sufrido? ¿Cuánto le falta por sufrir? Pensar en todos aquellos que usan descalificativos para llamarle, que no valoran, al menos, su labor como Profesor me produce una rabia inmensa. Lamentablemente, entre ellos están mis amigos, estuve yo, también. Deseo tanto abrazarlo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien la abrazó? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicieron sentir querido? Gritar a los cuatro vientos que él no era como muchos creían no le agradaría para nada, pero quería hacerlo. Quería que conocieran que cometió errores como todos, pero que desde ese mismo momento trabajó para enmendar lo hecho. Deseaba que fueran conscientes del coraje que lo caracterizaba, que lo hacía poder pararse frente a asesinos profesionales y ocultar su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo, sus verdaderas intensiones, la valentía y su valor no le servirán de mucho el día que el Señor Tenebroso y sus secuaces descubran la verdad. ¿Y si ese día llega pronto? ¿Qué hago si un día recorro el Castillo y no me topo con él por los pasillos? ¿Cómo decirle a mi cabeza y a mi corazón que tal vez, dentro de poco, otra persona lo reemplazará en su puesto como Profesor de Pociones? Las ganas de llorar se intensificaban al recordar que su vida, para él, no vale nada, situación que lo hace más susceptible para lanzarse directo a los colmillos de la serpiente. Duele pensar que existe la posibilidad de perderle.

Yo no lo soportaría.

— No quiero que mueras… — Susurré mirando mi mano inmóvil sobre el pergamino.

Estaba segura que no me había escuchado, no era mi intensión que lo hiciera, pero estaba equivocada.

— ¿Realmente, te importa tanto? — Inmediatamente, fijé mis ojos humedecidos en los suyos y asentí sintiéndome devastada por la duda en su voz y la desconfianza en su expresión — ¿Por qué? — Susurró con el ceño fruncido.

Tomé aire. Era mi oportunidad. La única que tendría, estaba segura.

— Porque, porque yo,… — Balbuceé incapaz de decir la verdad de mis sentimientos. Sintiéndome avergonzada por mi torpe manera de hablar, pero sobre todo por haber tenido, hace tan solo unos segundos que parecían lejanos, la osadía de contarle una verdad que no sabía si realmente lo era — Lo mejor es que me vaya — Dije cortante, sin mirarle y al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie.

No quería su permiso. No lo necesitaba.

— Tienes razón, debes ir a cenar — Aconsejó con suavidad cuando hice girar la perilla de la puerta.

Había abierto lo que dividía su oficina del lúgubre pasillo de las Mazmorras y a pesar de que ambas partes del Castillo pertenecían a la misma sección, sí se notaba la diferencia. De forma visible y superficial, podía mencionar lo desiguales que eran en luminosidad, temperatura y tranquilidad; pero, si dejo que mi corazón enumeré las disparidades comenzaría con la calidez, el despacho era acogedor, estaba rodeado de una esencia que embriagaba, el sonido que producía el suave baile de las llamas de la chimenea tranquilizaba, saber que ahí dentro había alguien fuerte, valiente, pero sobre todo bueno, me hacía sentir segura. Tranquila.

No quería dejar de sentir todo eso. Pero, debía irme.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho, me permití mirarlo una vez más.

Estaba de pies tras su escritorio y no comprendía en qué momento había ocurrido eso, mi pluma y la suya aguardaban por ser usadas, nuevamente, en el tintero, mientras los pergaminos a medio escribir mostraban que el trabajo que se suponía debíamos hacer esa tarde no se había culminado. Mis ojos volvieron a los suyos, y noté como a pesar de tener la chimenea alejada las llamaradas hacían brillas sus oscuros iris dándole un toque adorable que lo hacía ver menos fuerte, menos valiente, menos Severus Snape.

Aparté mis ojos con brusquedad y cerré la puerta que hacia la división entre ambos lugares, ahora añoraba la calidez, la atmosfera del lugar, realmente, su sola compañía. Me abracé a mi misma para contrarrestar el frio y caminé dando rápidos y largos pasos hacía en Comedor.

Recordando todo lo descubierto esa misma tarde anduve por los pasillos hasta, finalmente, llegar a mi destino. Me sorprendió verlo, totalmente, desbordado de estudiantes, supuse que era por la hora que no manejaba en ese momento. El bullicio era descomunal. Sin proponérmelo, mi vista viajó hacia la alargada mesa que ocupaba el panel de Profesores, exactamente, hacía el vacio asiento de aquel que se hacía pasar por un Mortifago más.

Sin perder más tiempo, encaminé mis pasos hacia la mesa correspondiente a los Gryffindor, específicamente hacia el punto en donde mis amigos ya se habían ubicado.

— Hola — Les saludé al ocupar el espacio libre junto a Ginny, la cual me sonrió al percatarse de mi presencia. Al parecer, estaba de buen humor.

Harry y Ronald por su parte, tan solo asintieron al tener la boca ocupada masticando la comida. Desganada tomé un plato y comencé a llenarlo con un poco de cada una de las porciones que tenía más cerca para no llamar la atención de mis amigos y de nadie más, tan solo quería subir a mi habitación, desconectarme de todo a mi alrededor para así poder descansar. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Quería dejar de pensar en los pros y en los contras de saber la verdad de Severus Snape, quería mantener su rostro alejado de mis reflexiones, sus gestos, su voz. Quería que la Hermione Granger de antes regresara, esa que se ocupaba tan solo de sus estudios y sus amigos. La que tan solo tenía en mente día a día la planificación que ejercería para lograr sus objetivos en clases, sus tan anhelados puntos que hacía días no conseguía en iguales cantidades, ni con mucho esmero por su parte. No quería más preocupaciones, menos sentir ese bombeo desenfrenado en mi corazón que comenzaba a preocuparme. Podía estar enferma y no saberlo.

Noté que mis amigos habían dejado de lado la comida para sumergirse dentro de una conversación que parecía tener un tema que los hacía enfurecer, porque lo gestos de Harry y Ron no eran otros que desprecio, repugnancia, hastío hasta rabia. No les presté atención al estar sumergida en mi propio dilema interno, además de estar muy ocupada jugando a comer sin hacerlo. Sin embargo, no bloqué del todo sus voces para así poder escuchar la mención de mi nombre en caso de que lo hicieran y sobre todo saber qué decir, para contrarrestar mi poco interés sobre su discusión. Llamaría demasiado su atención si asentí cuando debía negar o viceversa.

Repentinamente, un nombre saltó sobre la mesa y no fue el mío, pero de igual forma causó que todos mis sentidos estuvieran en alerta…

— No lo soporto… — Susurró Ronald con desprecio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de arándanos — No veo la hora de que se largue del Colegio.

— Concuerdo contigo, nunca conocí a un Profesor con tanta malicia como él. Es un completo idiota — Manifestó Harry sumergido en sus propios recuerdos.

— Tranquila… — Susurró alguien a mi lado tironeando de mi mano con fuerza hacia abajo.

La voz de Ginny y su contacto lograron hacerme dar cuenta de que en algún momento de la conversación me había puesto de pies. Mis manos formaban apretados puños en donde mis propias uñas me hacían daño. Cerré los ojos y tomé aire profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero los espasmos continuaban en todo mi cuerpo, el latir frenético de mi corazón no paraba, el calor que transitaba por mis venas subía de grados a cada segundo.

Iba a explotar y nada ni nadie podían detenerme.

— ¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA! — Grité enfurecida hacia Harry y Ron, pero sobre todo en dirección al último. Estaba segura que podían escucharme aun estando aturdidos por tanto alboroto y algarabía propio del Comedor — ¡¿Cómo se atreven a juzgarlo si no lo conocen?!… ¡Ustedes no saben quién es Severus Snape, realmente! — Sorpresivamente, mi puño voló hacia la mesa haciendo tambalear las copas cercanas — ¡No se atrevan a hablar de él más así! — Exclamé mirándolos directo a sus ojos, los cuales mostraban el desconcierto y el temor que sentían en ese momento.

Al soltarme del agarre de Ginny y terminar de decir aquello ultimo, comencé a alejarme de ellos a toda velocidad sintiendo que el colérico humor continuaba empeorando y solo por culpa de mis amigos. Repentinamente, sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo con fuerza, logrando hacerme parar.

— ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES?!

— No tienes por qué gritarme, Hermione. Solo quiero que te calmes — Explicó una inquieta Ginny justo en el umbral del lugar.

Miré alrededor y comprobé que todos los estudiantes a excepción de Harry, Ron y unos pocos Gryffindor más continuaban comiendo con el mismo entusiasmo que antes, e internamente, agradecí por eso. No quería armar un escándalo, mucho menos quería que el Profesor de Pociones tuviese problemas por ello. Suspiré intentando desechar las terribles ganas que tenía de llorar en los brazos de mi mejor amiga, la cual permanecía frente a mí con la única intensión de darme desasosiego para no cometer ninguna locura más.

— Quiero estar sola, Gin, por favor — Mentí para ahorrarme la escena en la que le explicaba sentimientos de los cuales no estaba muy segura aun, pero sobre todo lo hice porque no creía que ella pudiese comprenderme.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? — En su voz había un deje de preocupación.

Asentí para no alarmarla.

Ella no dijo nada más y yo tampoco esperé que lo hiciera. Di media vuelta para continuar con mi andar menos rápido que antes, pero aun sin mirar a los lados mientras mi cabeza parecía estar separada totalmente de mi cuerpo al trabajar a otro ritmo y en un lugar diferente a los pasillos del Castillo, tan solo rememoraba como si fuese una película sin final la escena vivida en el Comedor hacía instantes intercalando los momentos compartidos junto al Profesor que más que impartir la asignatura Pociones, parecía ser el epicentro de mis problemas.

¡Sí que lo era!

Por su culpa me distraía con una facilidad vergonzosa en clases, discutí con mis mejores amigos, sé una verdad que me hace sentir más que mal, culpable, por no saber qué hacer con ella. ¿Qué era lo mejor: Callar o hablar?

Al llegar a mi solitaria habitación compartida comprendí que mi mal humor no había mejorado nada porque cerré la puerta produciendo un portazo que, seguramente, pudo escucharse en el Comedor. Caminé en círculos por el lugar sin saber si agradecer o no la soledad que reinaba en el lugar. La camas estaban hechas, las lamparillas en las mesitas de noches apagadas, la ventana ubicada en la zona que me correspondía del cuarto permanecía cerrada. Me estaba asfixiando. Me dirigí a aquel lugar, corrí las escarlatas cortinas y pegué las palmas de mi mano en el cristal, los cuales moví para dejar que el fresco aire de la noche me golpeara el rostro con fuerza, pero sobre todo, entrara por mi nariz y así reviviera todo dentro de mi.

En el Comedor había pensado que unos minutos de soledad me haría bien, pero ahora que los tenía no estaba segura de ello. Extrañaba tenerlo cerca. Suspiré cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos tratando de persuadir los deseos de llorar al no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que, realmente, sentía dentro de mí.

Al permitirme mirar nuevamente, mis ojos se posaron en las almohadas sobre mi cama que se me antojaron suaves y esponjosas, idóneas como para golpear sin producirle daño a nadie. Me tumbé en el lecho, tomé un almohadón y comencé a estampar un puño tras otro en ella intentando de esa forma sacar todo el coraje que reinaba mis acciones. Todo gracias a mis amigos y a Severus Snape.

— ¡Ellos no lo conocen! Él es bueno, es uno de los mejores hombre que he conocido — Exclamé hacia la almohada como si ésta tuviese vida. Como si quisiera hacerla entrar en razón al igual que a mis amigos.

Al sentir dolor en mis nudillos cesé los golpes, preferí tomar la misma almohada y colocarla bajo mi cabeza. No quería dormir, aun cuando lo necesitaba, solo quería relajarme un instante, desconectarme aunque sea por unos minutos de este paradójico mundo. Suspiré intentando que el dolor en mi pecho disminuyera, pero seguía allí.

Aun cuando rogaba poner mi cabeza en blanco no lo conseguía, al contrario, ella trabajaba en mi contra mostrando recuerdos resaltantes de la semana que corría. Me estaba abrumando una parte de mi cuerpo que me pertenecía, que creía podía dominar a mi antojo, pero era todo a la inversa. Me estaba destruyendo a mí misma.

— Se suponía que lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas… — Susurré a la nada sintiendo un terrible escozor en mis ojos, los cuales miraban sin ver el techo de la habitación.

Siempre pensé que eso de que entre _el_ _odio y el amor existe solo un_ _paso,_ era algo banal, que se inventaban los que después de recibir insultos, desprecios y quién sabe si hasta golpes intentaban consolar la estúpida decisión de unirse sentimentalmente al enemigo. Pero, al parecer, hoy tenía que tragarme todas esas reflexiones, todas las palabras que dije defendiendo aquel punto de vista expuesto. Hoy lo banal parecía mucho más profundo, con más sentido que antes.

Y reconocer aquello sumaba una angustia más.

— Sin querer, creo que yo di ese paso… — Murmuré sintiendo una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla. La pesadumbre aumentaba — Y no sé como ocultarlo.

Aquella ultima y dolorosa confesión que le hice a la solitaria noche que era mi única compañía no me hizo sentir mejor como me lo suponía. Cerré los ojos permitiendo que el líquido acumulado en ellos huyera hacia mi enmarañado cabello aun sujeto por una coleta que comenzaba a molestarme.

Estando en ésta situación los consejos que se dieron Ginny y Luna en la tarde parecían idóneos para mi, ahora. Pero, me sentía totalmente incapaz de seguirlos. ¿Cómo decirle a mi Profesor de Pociones lo que siento por él? ¿Cómo demostrarle con gestos lo que escondo dentro de mi? ¿Cómo hacerlo escuchar hasta el fina? ¿Cómo le explico mis motivos?

Reconociendo ésta realidad, no estaba muy segura de mis acciones frente a él y eso me daba miedo. Tan solo,...

No quería parecer una testaruda niña tras un dulce.

No quería que pensara que fuera un pequeño capricho.

No quería que me rechazara.

No quería dejar de verle.

No quería perderle.

Tampoco quería que todo esto fuera verdad.

Permití que Morfeo me tomara en brazos con el deseo de que al abrir los ojos en la mañana comprendiera que lo vivido esa semana, especialmente ese día,… la verdad sin decir, la discusión con mis amigos, la reflexión real, todo, sea tan solo producto de mi imaginación. Un largo y espantoso sueño que, muy dentro de mí, sabía que era mi dolorosa realidad…

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ… _**


	5. ¡Te odio porque te amo!

**Hola Chicos ^^**

**sevillana: **awwwwww gracias gracias ^^ hahahah que lindo comentario, te juro que lo leia y me provocaba saltar como tu :D. Me alegró que te haya gustado la dedicatoria ¿inesperada verdad? ^^ te entiendo cuando dices que quieres que termine pero al mismo tiempo no, jajaja es que quieres saber que pasará pero quieres leer un rato más :) te comprendo. Bueno lamentablemente, solo falta el epilogo, pero no te preocupes, yo seguiré escribiendo Fic, aunque no creo que SevMiones :) pero igual, si quieres seguir leyendo, léete alguna de mis otras historias, te las recomiendo ^^ Bueno cuidate muchísimo, yo te alegro las noches y tus comentarios el día completo a mi. Cuidate mucho, Besos.

**Sayuri Hasekura: **Muchisimas gracias, de verdad, tus palabras animan a cualquiera, creo que es normal pasar como por ese tipo de periodos tristes :( pero ni al caso, hoy estoy muy muy feliz :D Gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando, muchas gracias de verdad. Los momentos de Severus y Hermione son emocionantes, hay un momento que leerás hoy, que espero te guste, algo me dice que será así ^^ Cuidate muchísimo y nuevamente gracias por todo.

**KingdomHearts17: **Hola Sergi ^^ no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe =( pero se que el colegio te tenia ocupado, pero bueno no importa =) Quiero **FELICITARTE **por tu cumple, te deseo de todo corazón lo mejor del mundo, pero principalmente salud, porque creo que sin ella nada se podría lograr. Bueno, mi regalo de cumple lo encontrarás un poco más abajo ^^ hahahah Cuidate Mucho Sergi :) **[Nota:**Esta era tu felicitación, ya tenia tiempo escrita, pero sabes que cuido los períodos en los que publico los capítulos, por eso llegó tarde**]**

**Nennylu Jny: **Gracias amiga hermosa ^^ wooow muchisimas gracias de verdad me hace feliz saber que cuento contigo, eres estupenda de verdad, animas a cualquiera. Si, pues imaginate nada más sus rostros al ver a Herm, pero puedes imaginate también como se siente ella al no poder platicar con ellos, pero eso hoy se resuelve ;). Pues si, con un Me Gustó me conformo, solo me gustaría saber lo que opinan los demás, pero no importa, no puedo dejar que eso me desanime, gracias gracias otra vez. **PD:**ya me pasé por tu perfil, ^^ Amé tu Scorpius, pero sigo quedandome con el padre hahahha :D. Cuidate muchisimo Nenny.

**Luty Malfoy: **Hola, hola ^^ muchismas gracias por la oportunidad, de verdad. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar :D. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, llegaron a mi corazón te lo juro. Pues eso intento, hacer a Severus un hombre super tierno y sincero, lo de ternura lo veras en este capitulo y en el epilogo. Espero que te guste. **PD: **noto que tienes el apellido de los Malfoy [hahah :D] ¿eso quiere decir que te gusta Draco? ojala digas que si, porque yo lo amo, y pues si quieres, tengo dos historias de él con Hermione, si te animas leelas, lo veras muy tierno en ellas. Bueno ahora si me despido, muchisimas gracias nuevamente. Cuidate mucho, Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y pues simplemente por leer y seguir esta historia.

Este capitulo en especial, se lo dedico como regalo de cumpleaños a un gran amigo **KingdomHearts17**que estuvo de cumple el 17 de este mes. Bueno Sergi, ojala te guste este capitulo, que va dedicado a ti especialmente, espero hayas disfrutado de tu fiesta de cumple, y que te sientas feliz con una año más de vida ^^

**Recuerden que este es nuestro 5to capítulo, ya nos queda solo el Epilogo de esta historia, los quiero mucho a todos, espero que les guste...  
****

* * *

**

**Capitulo V**

_¡Te odio porque te amo!_

**_Viernes_**

Anoche antes de dormir, lo reconocí, vi eso que me negaba rotundamente a observar, supe qué era ese sentimiento que me hacía sentir feliz al estar con él y al mismo tiempo me hacia la mujer más infeliz del mundo, porque sabía el peligro que corría… era amor, amor por él, que no sé como sucedió, pero el hecho es que era verdad, lo amaba…

Me sentía… triste, si, triste es la mejor palabra que me pude describir, desde ayer no le hablo a mis amigos, sabía que se sentían culpables, también tengo la sospecha de que piensan que estoy loca, pero los comprendo, yo era como ellos, yo pensaba como ellos… si tan solo supieran la verdad, si supieran eso que yo sé, todo sería distinto y quizás lo más arriesgado también. Estaba triste, porque se me hacían las horas eternas, no quería estar aquí –sentada al final de la clase de transformaciones, haciendo como si le prestara atención a la profesora McGonagall, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de porque tenía en la mano una cazuela- quería estar con Severus, me conformaba con estar en su clase, pero esas solo eran a los lunes; el clima influye también en mi patético estado de ánimo, quizás este loca pero el día parece _"Gris",_esta tan frio como los ojos del hurón descolorido de Malfoy, se ve muy triste, no escucho ni un sonido de animal, ni de risas, ni de nada, solo a la profesora… o más bien, hago el intento de escucharla…

-¿Señorita Granger se siente bien?- Preguntó McGonagall sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos, yo solo asentí, no tenia ánimos de nada, solo quería una cosa… pero debía esperar hasta la 5pm.

El fin de la clase de transformaciones había llegado, así que empecé a recoger todas mis pertenencias para dirigirme –lamentablemente- a mi siguiente clase del día…

-Hermione- violentamente aparté la vista de mis cosas, y las fijé en las cuatro personas que junto a mi éramos las únicas en el salón –nosotros…-trató de continuar Ginny.

-La verdad es que no comprendemos que te pasó ayer…-confesó ahora Harry junto a mi pelirroja amiga.

-Es cierto… ¿¡Qué mosquito te picó?- preguntó visiblemente rojo mi amigo Ronald.

Yo solo los contemplaba, me alegraba la decisión que habían tomado de venir a arreglar las cosas o sea lo que sea que pensaban hacer, pero yo no podía decir nada, no les podía explicar… aun no.

-Sigo pensando que su reacción fue normal…-sentenció Luna, la verdad era que mi amiga no estaba en el momento que discutí con ellos en el Comedor, pero seguro le habían contado; la miré y le brindé una sonrisa que escondía un gran _"gracias"._No solo yo la miré, los otros tres también hicieron lo mismo, pero de diferente manera, la miraban como si tuviese un tornillo zafado… pero, estamos hablando de Luna Lovegood, mejor conocida como _Lunática_, así que eso del tornillo zafado ya se lo sabía de memoria…

-Pues… compréndanme…-comencé a decir llamando la atención ahora de todos- por culpa de mi castigo he interactuado con el Profesor Snape de manera _"diferente_"…-no sabía cómo seguir, no sabía que decir… me miraban con escepticismo –y comprendí que es completamente diferente a como todos pensábamos. -confesé y volví mi vista a mis pertenencias, retomando la tarea que había dejado inconclusa.

-¿Diferente?- escuché la voz de Harry preguntar.

-Si- dije sin alzar la vista.

-Pero, ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Ron Bruscamente. Alcé la vista y los miré, analicé cada rostro, cada mirada… Ron, seguía observándome como si estuviese loca; Harry, parecía no haber comprendido nada; en cambio, mis amigas parecían como si hubiesen dado con el clavo, Luna me sonreía tiernamente como para darme ánimos, y Ginny me miraba incrédula, pero sabía que entendía mejor que nadie lo que sentía por Severus.

-Me refiero a que no es tan malo como parece- les respondí con una sonrisa, cerré la cremallera de mi mochila y me levanté, aun sonriendo –algún día lo entenderán…-les dije y pasé por en medio de ellos.

-¡Hermione!- giré al escuchar a Harry llamarme, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del aula… -sabes que nosotros te apoyamos en todo…-dijo con una sonrisa, en ese instante intuí varias cosas; primero, Harry también había dado con el clavo; segundo, Ron seguía mirándome como si estuviese loca y no había rastro de sonrisa en su roja cara, pero algo me decía que también había comprendido todo _el_ asunto; y tercero, supe que me apoyaban, quizás no del todo Ron, pero sabía que contaba con ellos…

-¡Gracias!- dije emocionada mientras corría hacia ellos y nos dábamos un gran abrazo colectivo.

-No tienes que agradecer nada amiga- me informó Ginny, le sonreí como respuesta y juntos salimos del aula sonrientes, ahora si mi día se había arreglado, no del todo, pero me sentía a gusto.

Más lenta que el andar de una tortuga, más triste que una fiesta de niños _Muggle _sin payaso, más débil que mi concentración… así, llegó al fin la tarde. Después de tantas clases y deberes las 5pm habían llegado, con una enorme sonrisa me despedí de mis amigos, solo Luna y Ginny sabían a donde me dirigía, Harry y Ron desconocían eso y para mi alivio no se molestaron en preguntar.

Caminé hasta aquel lugar, lugar en donde sabia que él estaba, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras tocaba la puerta… esta vez no me presenté, solo toqué.

-Pase- lo hice, él estaba sentado en su escritorio acomodando una serie de cosas, que a simple vista parecían ingredientes para una pócima; sus ojos negros me miraron y yo sonreí aun más… -pensé que no ibas a venir- confesó con una mueca, una mueca que para mí fue la más bellas de las sonrisas…-¿estás preparada para hacer la poción?

-¡Sí!- exclamé con una enorme sonrisa, mientras me acercaba al escritorio- ¿Qué es todo eso?- pregunté señalando los frascos y demás objetos que estaban sobre el mismo…

-Son los ingredientes que usaremos para la pócima- dijo mientras me pasaba unos cuantos- los calderos están en el aula de pociones así que debemos llevarnos todo esto hasta allá…-asentí y ambos fuimos hasta el aula donde el impartía sus clases, que era aquí mismo en las mazmorras… el pasillo estaba completamente desierto de estudiantes, seguro estaban en los jardines, en sus cuartos o por qué no, estudiando en la biblioteca…

-¿Cuál es el primer paso?- le pregunté cuando habíamos terminado de colocar los frascos y demás cosas que necesitaríamos en el escritorio, él con un movimiento de varita atrajo uno de los calderos y lo situó al lado de la mesa…

-Lo que debemos hacer es tener todos los ingredientes cortados y listos para agregar, porque al colocar el primero debemos esperar solo cortos minutos para agregar los próximos…-dijo mientras sacaba de una bolsa un montón de ingredientes más, pude notar que tenia jengibre, higos, cebollas y un frasco con una especie de polvo negro…

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunté señalando el frasco que tenía en su interior algo que yo desconocía.

-Eso es polvo de piel de escarabajo…-hice una mueca de asco, que él notó- esto…-dijo tomando el frasco- es lo que le da un mejor sabor…-aclaró con una sonrisa.

-Es difícil imaginar que las cenizas de un escarabajo le den mejor sabor…-confesé y él rió, lo miré con una tierna sonrisa, su risa me hacía sentir tan feliz -_¿Cuándo lo había escuchado reír? ¡Nunca! ¿Cuándo lo he visto hacer una mueca que se asemeje a una sonrisa? ¡Nunca!... claro cuando digo nunca me refiero a antes de mi castigo… ¿es normal que ame a mi profesor o será que estoy confundiendo el respeto que le tengo? No, no puede ser solo respeto… ¿Cuándo he sentido algo similar a lo que siento estando con él? ¿Cuándo me ha importado tanto que hablen mal de él? ¿Cuándo me he enfrentado a mis amigos tan seriamente? ¿Cuándo he llorado por un hombre? Y peor… ¿Cuándo he preferido estar con alguien en vez de en mi clases? Nunca… solo desde que conocí al verdadero Severus, aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa en sus clases? ¿Por qué era la alumna más torpe en ellas? ¿Por qué me lastimaba más que me dijera todas esas cosas feas y ni caso le hacía al idiota de Malfoy que siempre hacía lo mismo?_ -suspiré- _nunca lo quise ver, nunca lo quise admitir, pensé que nunca reconocería que… ¡odio a Severus Snape porque simplemente lo amo!_

-¡Hermione!- sobresaltada volví a la realidad y borré inmediatamente la tonta sonrisa que tenía desde el momento que hacia mis reflexiones… -pensé que nunca me ibas a prestar atención… ¿a qué planeta te fuiste ahora?- se burló, mientras yo me sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada apenada _¿Cómo no me di cuenta que tenia rato llamándome?...-_bueno, ya que regresaste…-dijo aun riendo –necesito que me ayudes a cortar estos vegetales…-pidió mientras hacía aparecer dos tablas para cortar sobre ellas y filosos cuchillos para realizar lo que me pedía, caminé hasta colocarme al frente del escritorio…-¡espera!- exclamó sobresaltado cuando iba a tomar el cuchillo para empezar a picar, lo miré con el ceño fruncido por la confusión- colócate esto- me exigió mientras me pasaba unos guantes.

-¿Para qué necesito proteger mis manos si son ingredientes que no lastiman?- le pregunté mientras me los ponía, la verdad era que no comprendía por qué debía ponérmelos.

-Es cierto lo que dices… el jengibre solo, no hace absolutamente nada, ni mucho menos la cebolla, la zanahoria… y todos estos vegetales e ingredientes que usaremos, pero al manipularlos juntos son completamente tóxicos…-aclaró mirándome, mientras hablaba hacía gestos con el rostro para enfatizar las palabras más importantes… yo asentí y comencé a picar lo más parejo y pequeño que pude…-Hermione…-me llamó y alcé la vista- la preparación de esta pócima es fácil, pero si se hace algo mal puede ser fatal… la preparación de la misma debe ser cuidadosa, si por alguna razón manipulamos con las manos el liquido de esta pócima antes de que se cueza bien puede producir graves lecciones… ¿entiendes?

-Si…-afirmé cansadamente por sus múltiples advertencias mientras hacia un gesto positivo con mi cabeza. Él dejó de mirarme y se colocó al lado mío, yo retomé mi trabajo de picar los vegetales mientras él comenzaba a hacer lo mismo…

Comenzamos a trabajar en silencio cada uno pendiente de lo suyo, pero para mí era un silencio agradable, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando por el solo hecho de saber que lo estaba ayudando en algo. Aunque su presencia me ponía nerviosa… ¡es que estaba muy cerca! De vez en cuando nuestros codos rozaban, claro sería algo como túnica con túnica, pero era lo mismo para mí…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche en el comedor?- preguntó de repente, haciendo que parara de picar, _¿había notado la discusión con los chicos? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Le digo la verdad, que pelee con mis amigos por él? no, no, no puedo hacerlo ¿o sí?.._.

-Nada nuevo, simples discusiones entre amigos- respondí inteligentemente, _¿ocultar la verdad es lo mismo que mentir?_Continúe con mi labor mientras él hacía lo mismo pero con la diferencia de que no había parado en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué discutieron?- preguntó.

-Por ti- _¡no puede ser! ¡No puede ser que haya dicho por él! ¿De verdad dije por él? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué no pensé lo que dije? ¿Por qué lo dije? ¿Por qué no pude contenerme? _como pude traté de tranquilizar mi acelerada respiración, estaba acelerada porque había dicho algo que no pretendía, continúe con mi labor, y para mi alivio –o quizás mi pesar- el no dijo nada más, continuo como si no hubiese escuchado_ ¿será que solo lo pensé? ¿Será que no lo dije en verdad? ¡Por Merlín este hombre me volverá loca!_

Siguió así como si nada, y yo traté _–de verdad traté_- de imitarlo. _Pero… ¿Por qué no dijo nada más? ¿Por qué no continúo preguntando? Yo hubiese preguntado ¿Por qué es tan poco expresivo? Su rostro no me dice nada, aunque a decir verdad, desde que pique el primer vegetal no lo he mirado, solo nuestros codos siguen rozándose, produciendo en mí una especie de sensación que me hace sonreír como tonta, que me hace necesitar más de él, con un abrazo se resolvería todo… ¿abrazo? ¿Alguna vez podría abrazar a Snape? No creo que se me presente esa oportunidad nunca, pero… puedo hacerme la desmallada, y el obviamente debe cargarme, eso sería muy bueno…_

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunté con un ceja levantada cuando él con su repentina risa borró la imagen que se había creado en mi cabeza –era sobre él cargándome hasta la enfermería, mientras yo simulaba estar inconsciente-… rápidamente comencé a ver lo que yo estaba haciendo, quizás yo sea el motivo de su risa… pero no veía nada malo, los vegetales estaban finamente picados, estaba trabajando lo más limpio posible…

-Es que se me hizo inevitable reír al ver tus vegetales ya cortado_…-¿qué? ¿Yo los veo perfectos, a que se refiere?..._ yo lo miraba mientras él continuaba con su vista fija en los vegetales que picaba…- ¿recuerdas las veces que te regañaba por tus horrendos cortes?-… _¡ah! Ya sé a qué se refiere…_

-Si, como no recordarlo…-dije mientras giraba mi vista y continuaba picando.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo hiciste para que de la noche a la mañana tus cortes sean los más perfectos que haya visto?- ahora era él, el que me miraba, mientras yo trabajaba…

-No dormí todo esa noche, solo corté y corté jengibre hasta que amaneciera…-dije en un hilo de voz, la verdad era que no le encontraba el chiste, recuerdo que él me había gritado al frente de todos, había dicho que era una inútil, que mis cortes parecían hechos por un trol… eso me dolió muchísimo, aun recordarlo me lastimaba; ese día, el mismo en el que me insultó en clases… no dormí, como ya le había dicho, pasé toda la noche cortando vegetales, porque a la mañana siguiente teníamos examen con él, McGonagall le había cedido una de sus horas.

Entre los dos se expandió otro silencio pero no era el mismo que al principio, este dolía...

-Hermione… lo siento…

-No pasa nada profesor, ya eso pasó…-suspiré y continúe con mi labor…

-Sabes… tus cortes no parecían hechos por un trol- dijo mientras comenzaba a cortar nuevamente- cuando tenía tu edad… los míos sí que parecían hechos por un trol- reí, si, reí… es que lo dijo de una forma tan… chistosa, que hasta el más serio seguro se hubiese reído, lo miré, porque me sorprendió que él también riera conmigo.

Continuamos cortando pero al mismo tiempo reíamos, él no paraba de contarme anécdotas de cosas que le habían pasado durante sus días de alumno y hasta de profesor…

-Peor fue cuando Neville hizo que su caldero explotará, haciendo que todos terminaran hipando…-dijo mientras reíamos.

-Fue cuando hicimos la infusión de hipo…-aun continuábamos riendo- nadie podía decir claramente algo…

-Era algo así como… hola 'hip' herm…'hip'…ione…

-Sí…-nos estábamos riendo tanto que sentía en mi barriga una extraña presión… la verdad era que estaba muy contenta, no quería que la hora acabará, _no puedo creer que me este riendo con Severus Snape, el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, bueno… lo odian injustamente_, al pensar en esto deje de reír bruscamente y lo miré… -profesor… debería ser así más a menudo… -él me miró y tenía la frente fruncida, seguro no entendía a lo que me refería- digo, interactuar de esta manera con los demás, así como lo hace conmigo…- relajó su ceño y dijo…

-Tú no eres como los demás…

-¿Cómo soy yo?- la curiosidad pudo más… _¿Qué podía tener que los otros no? O quizás sea… ¿Qué tenían los otros que yo no?_

-Será mejor que terminemos de picar ya todo esto…-dijo bruscamente, -_que estúpida salida para no darle respuesta a mi pregunta…-_pensé con el ceño arrugado_._

Terminamos de picar lo poco que nos faltaba en un silencio completamente incomodo…

-Ya estamos listos… podemos comenzar con la poción –dijo mientras se ponía al frente del caldero, él me pedía ingredientes para que se los pasara, luego los arrojaba dentro del caldero…-ahora pásame la cebolla…-busqué el recipiente en donde habíamos colocado la cebolla cortada en cuadritos y me acerqué para dárselo…-¿lo ves?- dijo mientras hacia un gesto con los ojos señalándome hacia el caldero…

-¿De ese color debería quedar?- le pregunté cuando vi que la pócima tenía un sutil color ámbar…

-No, no, quedara color escarlata, ¿pero sabias que en este momento es cuando la pócima es más letal?- me preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza- pues lo es, si se toma, al instante moriría la persona y si esta sustancia es derramada en alguien quedaría con graves quemaduras, tan graves que ni la magia podría remediar lo ocurrido- dijo y me asusté, me daba miedo que de repente ese liquido explotará o que se yo- este color…-decía mientras removía con un cucharón la sustancia que estaba dentro de el caldero- nos indica que vamos muy bien, solo nos falta el toque final, que debemos agregar en 3 minutos…

-¿Cuál?- le pregunté mientras él seguía removiendo, al igual que yo usaba protección en sus manos…

-Sangre y corazón de dragón… -yo automáticamente miré hacia el escritorio y con la vista comencé a buscar esos ingredientes- esta poción será todo un éxito, la persona solo debe beberla y apuntándose con su varita decir el nombre del animal en el cual desea convertirse, la única desventaja es que el efecto dura solo 30 minutos…

-Profesor…-me miró, mientras yo seguía con la vista fija en el escritorio- no trajimos ni la sangre ni el corazón de dragón…-le dije una vez que estuve segura de que en la mesa faltaban dichos elementos.

-¿De verdad?- dijo mientras él mismo se acercaba al escritorio y lo comprobaba…-bueno tendré que ir a buscarlos al despacho… quédate aquí, pero no te acerques al caldero ¿entendido?- me pidió seriamente.

-No lo hare…-le prometí y salió del salón más tranquilo. -_¿Qué iba a hacer mientras lo esperaba? Pues cualquier cosa menos acercarme a la pócima- _así que comencé a ordenar y limpiar todo lo que habíamos ensuciado, se me hacia fácil porque usaba mi varita…

-¡Sangre sucia!...-dijo una chirriante voz que hizo que me girará bruscamente…

-¿Qué haces aquí kreacher?- le pregunté al elfo que se había aparecido en medio del salón.

-kreacher ha venido a cumplir la orden de su nuevo amo_…-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa? Su amo es Harry_. Después que Sirius murió quedó bajo su mando, pero él prefirió traerlo a Hogwarts para que trabajara en la cocina como lo hacían varios de su misma especie…

-¿Quién es tu nuevo amo?- le pregunté al elfo que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi…

-kreacher no puede decir el nombre de su amo…-respondió, estaba a pocos metros de mí.

-¡¿Qué te pidió que hicieras! –le pregunté ya asustada, esto no me gustaba, kreacher estaba muy cerca del caldero y al mismo tiempo de mi… _-¡por Merlín! Que no lo haga…- _con un chasquido de sus dedos mi varita que tenia fuertemente sujetada hacia él salió volando por lo aires, dejándome desprotegida…

-Me ha dicho que castigue a la sangre sucia de Granger- dijo cuando solo centímetros nos separaban, di gracias de que haya pasado de largo por el cardero, pero eso no impedía nada, él podía hacer magia y empaparme con toda la sustancia, sentí la necesidad de protegerme así que como acto de reflejo tomé lo primero que vi, y para mi alivio era algo que lastimaba, uno de los cuchillos que Severus y yo habíamos utilizado –suspiré -_me alegro de no haberlos recogido…_

-¡Aléjate kreacher que te puedo lastimar!- lo amenacé apretando fuertemente el cuchillo. _Que venga Severus ¡por Merlín! ¡Que venga ya!_ -¡ah!- grité por la impresión y el dolor.

-Mi amo manda a decirle, que es _una estúpida sabelotodo come libros-_ dijo y con otro chasquido desapareció.

-¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué te pasó?- Severus alarmado corrió hacia mi… con mi mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente la izquierda, cuando lo vi hice un puño con mi mano, evitando que viera la larga y profunda herida que kreacher me había hecho con el cuchillo… -¡Hermione enséñame que tienes allí!- espeto mientras sostenía mi mano lastimada, que aun la tenia fuertemente apretada en un puño…

-No es nada profesor… de verdad, mejor agregue los…

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¿crees que me importa la poción?...-dijo mirándome a los ojos, en sus ojos vi miedo, eso fue lo primero que vi en ellos, por esta razón abrí mi mano y la miré, él automáticamente bajó la vista hasta ella también…-¡por Merlín! ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?...

-Yo…-comencé a balbucear… _-¿Qué le iba a decir? ¡Ah ya se! Pues la verdad… que kreacher lo hizo porque Malfoy le había indicado lastimarme…__¡si, Malfoy! Él es el único que me dice__estúpida sabelotodo come libros en una misma frase…-_ pues… estaba…

-Tranquila, que bueno que no pasó nada serio…-dijo mientras suspiraba profundamente, se me hizo inevitable mirarlo, aunque su mirada seguía fija en la herida de mi mano, pero… _¿Por qué lo dice así? Es como si le importara… se que por ser su alumna debo importarle pero en su reacción había algo más… ¿será que me quiere como yo a él?,_ algo dentro de mi comenzó a crecer, era como una especie de semilla, que de tanto regar al final ¡plop! crece poco a poco hasta dejar como resultado una hermosa flor… eso para mí tenía un nombre, _ilusión… _si, comenzaba a ilusionarme con esa idea… -ven, será mejor que vayamos al despacho allá te podré curar mejor…-dijo mientras me jalaba suavemente para comenzar a caminar hasta su oficina, el seguía sosteniendo mi mano y su contacto disminuía el dolor que sentía, que en realidad ni me interesaba, si fuera por mi podría estar esa herida allí para siempre, pero claro… si él también siguiera sosteniendo mi mano de esa forma…- siéntate aquí… –me pidió una vez estuvimos en su despacho, me indicó con un gesto que me sentará en una de las dos sillas que estaban al frente de su escritorio.

Hice lo que me pidió mientras él fue hasta el armario donde tenía sus pociones, buscó algo por algunos minutos y después se acercó a mí con ambas manos ocupadas, colocó todo sobre el escritorio y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, con suavidad la examinó, pasó sutilmente sus dedos por el contorno de la herida…

-Es muy profunda…-susurró- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?- me miró con gesto serio pero no severo… él estaba parado al frente de mi esperando alguna explicación, yo bajé la mirada, y rogué porque no hubiese notado que mis ojos habían comenzado a humedecerse, creo que no lo notó, porque comenzó a limpiar mi herida con las pócimas, también me percaté de que usó su varita y al final envolvió la zona lastimada con una venda…-esto ayudará a que no te lastimes mientras sana… dentro de 1 hora te lo podrás quitar-dijo aun con mi mano entre las suyas… alcé la vista con la ayuda de unos de sus dedos que se posaron en mi mentón y suavemente lo elevaron, hasta que sus ojos pudieron encontrar a los míos…-¿Quién te hizo esto?- dijo suavemente… _-¿Cómo sabe que alguien me lo hizo? ¿No puede pensar que fue solo un simple accidente?-_Negué suavemente con mi cabeza mientras sus dedos seguían rozando mi barbilla –no me mientas… -mi ojos repitieron la tarea que hace minutos habían hecho… humedecerse –por favor no llores… solo dime quien lo hizo…

-¡Todo me pasa por ser una sangre sucia!- espeté bruscamente con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡No te llames así!- me regañó y me levanté inesperadamente, haciendo que mi mano lastimada se liberara de su agarre y que mi vista se mantuviera fija en él por mi propio medio…

-Que ironía... ¡usted siempre me llamó así!- esto que dije, bueno más bien grite estuvo acompañado por una de esas lagrimas que de tanto pelear salió de mis ojos… -y es la verdad… todo me pasa por ser sangre sucia…-sollocé y sentí que unos fuertes brazos me aferraban haciendo que diera ese pequeño paso que separaba mi cabeza de su pecho…

-No llores…-dijo acariciándome la espalda.

-Fue kreacher… alguien lo mando para que me lastimara…-dije entre sollozos –por ser una hija de padres Muggle…-me apretó más a él…

-Perdóname Hermione…-dijo de repente, desconcertada alcé la vista para mirarlo, él seguía rodeando con un brazo mi cintura y una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla, sutilmente limpiaba las lagrimas que de mis ojos caían…- perdóname por todos estos años en los que no he hecho otra cosa que insultarte…-su mirada estaba fija en mi así como la mía en él…- he sido un cobarde…

-¿Cobarde?- pregunté confundida… _¿Cómo que un cobarde?_ Bruscamente rompió con nuestra cercanía, caminó hasta pararse al frente del armario de pociones…

-Será mejor que te vayas... falta poco para la cena- dijo dándome la espalda -_¿Por qué será que cada vez que le hago una pregunta cambia de tema? ¿¡Por qué nunca me responde?_-Di media vuelta y caminé hasta la puerta con el ceño fruncido por la ira que sentía…

-No es un cobarde… ¡es un idiota!- murmuré segura de que no me había escuchado…

-¿Qué dijiste?- _¿Por qué será que nunca tengo la razón? ¿A parte de usar la Legilimancia para leer los pensamientos de los demás tendrá escondidas por ahí unas orejas extensibles? ¡Eso es lo que le falta!..._ me giré cuando estaba al frente de la puerta, él me estaba mirando y yo hacía lo mismo pero con furia…

-Dije que… ¡es un idiota!- le grité, su rostro se contrajo por la ira…

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así, Granger?- me reprochó, él seguía parado en los estantes de las pociones, y yo cerca de la puerta…

-Me equivoqué…-susurré bajando la mirada fingiendo estar apenada – ¡es un bruto!- corregí volviéndolo a ver - ¡¿acaso es ciego… o su enorme nariz no lo deja ver más allá? – _¡por Merlín! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Si ya comencé como se supone que voy a parar?… debía decir… profesor lo que pasa es que estoy loca, si eso, completamente loca... ¡no!... la verdad, la verdad es lo que le diré…_

-¡100 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su…. Falta de respeto! – me miraba muy molesto, pero no lo estaba más que yo, de eso seguro…

-¡Eres un ciego Severus! –Le repetí -¿acaso no te das cuenta de nada? -su mirada que estaba fija en mi era completamente de desconcierto…- ¿nunca te distes cuenta de que me la pasaba mirándote en clases? ¡Ah Claro! Como lo ibas a hacer si te veía cuando tú no lo hacías… pero cuándo nuestras miradas se encontraban nunca te preguntabas… ¿Qué hace la estúpida de Granger mirándome? ¿Tampoco se te paso por tu enorme cabeza la razón por la que soy torpe en tu clase… o imaginas que soy así en todas? ¡Pues no Severus!... por tu culpa soy torpe, no puedo pensar ni un segundo cuando te me acercas… ¿¡comprendes?- le grité y tardó unos cortos –largos para mí- segundos en darme su respuesta… _¿respuesta? ¿A qué niegue con la cabeza ya es una respuesta?_Molesta me giré y tomé la perilla de la puerta dispuesta a irme, pero antes dije…- ¡Te amo Severus! ¿Ahora sí comprendes?- dije dándole la espalda, _¡por Merlín que responda! ¡Que diga algo! _Pasaron unos segundos y no dijo nada, suspiré y abrí la puerta…-¡Eres un maldito idiota!

Caminé hacia mi cuarto mientras dentro de mi había una gran pelea entre sentimientos… reconocí entre ellos… ira, tristeza, rabia, dolor, impotencia, todos y cada uno de ellos luchaban por salir, pero de una manera muy peculiar… por medio de lagrimas que empezaban a hundir mis castaños ojos… pero no lo podía permitir, no podía ir por ahí llorando así nada mas… o acaso a parte de _sangre sucia_, _come libros_, _rata de biblioteca_ y todos esos estúpidos apodos que tenia, ¿quería que me dijeran _Hermione la llorona_? ¡No! Obviamente que no, ya era suficiente con todos los apodos y problemas que tenía como para venir y quitarle el puesto a Myrtle…

Cuando llegué a mi destino cerré con un fuerte estruendo la puerta –ahí la ira hizo acto de presencia- y terminé derrumbándome en la cama; mientras caminaba por los pasillos concentraba todas mis fuerzan en no llorar pero ya aquí no podía, ya era demasiado y dejé salir gruesas lagrimas de las comisuras de mis ojos, las cuales bailaban una peculiar danza, iban de aquí para allá en todo mi rostro… unas resbalaban por mis mejillas y se perdían al final de las mismas, otras seguían el mismo camino y terminaban en la almohada que tenia abrazada contra mí y unas más rebeldes tomaban caminos dispersos, iban de mis ojos a la punta de mi nariz donde caían como si se tratara de un tobogán… pero todas, sea cual sea el camino que seguían, salían con un desenfrenado frenesí de mis pardos ojos…

_¿Por qué soy tan ilusa? ¿Por qué abrí mi enorme boca? ¿Por qué me duele tanto que no me haya respondido? ¿Por qué no me respondió?..._ esas preguntas revoloteaban en mi cabeza como si fueran _Pigwidgeon,_ la pequeña y molesta lechuza de Ron…

-¡Porque soy una estúpida! ¡Porque ya no soportaba guardar todo esto solo para mí! ¡Porque lo amo! ¡Porque es un maldito idiota!- entre gritos y sollozos di respuesta a cada una de esas interrogantes…

Pasé varios minutos en ese deplorable estado, seguía haciéndome preguntas mentales y las respondía entre lagrimas; miré mi muñeca izquierda en ella tenía un reloj Muggle -7:20 pm- marcaba, supuse que todos estaban ya a mitad del banquete, cosa que ni me interesaba, yo no pretendía ir a comer, pero necesitaba volver a mi realidad y saber la hora, ayudaba. Mi vista estaba fija en el aparato hasta que la posé en mi mano y miré el vendaje que la envolvía, con un simple hechizo la liberé, sin hacerle caso a las indicaciones que me había dado Snape de esperar 1 hora y solo habían pasado 30 minutos… ahora solo tenía una simple línea roja, que antes era la profunda herida que me había hecho el elfo.

Con la manga de mi túnica seque mí empapado rostro por las lágrimas cuando estuve sentada en un extremo de la cama…

-No puedo permitir que todo esto me ponga así…- susurré mientras me levantaba de la cama…- no vale la pena llorar por un hombre… mucho menos por Severus- me miré en el espejo que teníamos en la habitación, noté que mi cabello estaba más enmarañado de lo habitual así que con una coleta arreglé el asunto, mis ojos se veían un poco rojos, pero no tanto como para llamar la atención… cuando pensé que estaba lo suficientemente normal tomé la perilla de la puerta dispuesta a pasar un rato en el lugar más confortable que existía para mi… la biblioteca, que gracias a Merlín ya estaba en condiciones aptas para ser usada nuevamente.

Salí por el retrato de mi Casa y caminé el largo y desierto pasillo que me conducía hasta la biblioteca, cuando llegué no me sorprendió el no ver a nadie allí, fui hasta el lugar en el que habitualmente me sentaba, pero antes tomé un libro de Runas Antiguas y sin más comencé a enriquecer mis conocimientos…

Habían transcurrido unos poco minutos y todo estaba en total calma, solo se escuchaban los sutiles ruidos característicos de la noche que procedían de las afueras del castillo; pero un ruido igual de sutil pero más fuerte hizo que levantaré mi vista del libro, al frente de mi estaba sentado… Severus Snape, _-¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta que se había sentado en mi mesa? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta que entró a la biblioteca?… y nuevamente ¡¿Qué hace aquí?-_ Bruscamente bajé la vista como si mis ojos pardos no se hubiesen topado con unos negros que sentía que seguían fijos en mí…

-Necesito hablar con usted- susurró de manera autoritaria, yo no hice ningún otro movimiento que el sutil vaivén de mis ojos sobre las líneas que leía…-Granger... ¡¿acaso no me ha escuchado?- dijo un poco más fuerte, _-¿Qué quería? ¿De qué me iba a hablar? Sea lo que sea no me importaba… ¡maldito idiota! ¿Acaso no era suficiente con la humillación que me hizo pasar al sincerarme con él?-_¡Porque eso fue! Una total y estúpida humillación… -Granger…-comenzó nuevamente pero paró bruscamente al levantarme de mi asiento.

Caminé como si nada hasta el estante donde había cogido el libro de Runas y lo coloqué en su lugar… obviamente no podía quedarme ahí, no permitiría que me siguiera perturbando, ni mucho menos humillando… Di media vuelta y firmes pasos hasta la salida…

-¡Granger!... ¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no prestarme atención!- exclamó a pocos metros de mí, yo giré y lo fulminé con la mirada, no dije nada, solo esperé a que él hablara… pasaron unos pocos segundos y ninguno dijo nada, solo siguió mirándome, bufé y estaba dispuesta a volver a girar para continuar con el camino que me llevaba hasta la salida de la biblioteca, pero mi giro se vio interrumpido porque dijo… -¡te odio!- exclamó mirándome… _¡vaya! Yo lo amo y él me odia… grandioso ¿o no?_Por culpa de ese estúpido y fuerte sentimiento que siento por él, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse desde el preciso momento en que esa corta frase salió de sus finos labios… le di una última mirada y giré, con dignidad continúe acortando la distancia que tenía con la salida… -¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Granger! ¡Te odio!- repitió _-¿acaso creía que estaba sorda?-_Cada una de esas frases iban como puñales directos a mi pecho, pero no me paré, no peleé, ni grité –por más que me moría de ganas- solo seguí caminando…-¡Te odio por lo que has hecho conmigo! –dijo de repente, esto si me sorprendió pero no presté mayor atención, faltaban pocos pasos para llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca pero bruscamente paré porque escuche que dijo, más bien que grito…-¡Te odio por esto que siento! ¡Te odio porque es más fuerte que lo sentí alguna vez por Lily!- _¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?_Aun con lagrimas concentradas en mis ojos giré y lo vi, toda la distancia que yo había recorrido nos separaba, porque mientras yo caminé, él no lo hizo…- ¡Te odio porque no logro sacarte de mi cabeza! ¡Te odio porque desde que comprendí todo lo que me pasa contigo me levanto con una estúpida sonrisa en mis labios!- mientras iba hablando daba grande zancadas hacia mí, yo solo seguía mirándolo y mis ojos seguían con su trabajo de producir lagrimas, pero yo era más fuerte que ellos y no dejaba que ninguna saliera…- ¡Te odio porque cuando llega la noche, pienso que por fin te podre sacar de mi cabeza, pero vuelves en mis sueños! ¡Te odio porque nunca me había preocupado por alguien tanto como por ti! ¡Te odio porque me muero de ganas por abrazarte! ¡Te odio porque siento que cuando estoy contigo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! te odio porque es verdad lo que me dijiste ¡Soy un maldito idiota!, pero te falto algo mas…-susurró cuando ya estaba muy cenca de mi…-¡Te odio porque soy un maldito idiota enamorado! ¡Te odio…! ¡Te odio…! – susurraba con ojos chispeantes, impregnados de emoción, mientras con su pulgar comenzaba a limpiar cada lagrima que salía de los míos- ¡Te odio porque es mentira que te odio! ¡Te odio porque en verdad… Te amo! -cuando dijo esto último me abalancé sobre él y me acurré en su pecho…-¡Te amo Granger! ¡Te amo!- decía mientras hacía más fuerte su agarré en mi espalada, haciendo que me apretara más contra él, inevitablemente comencé a sollozar…-no llores por favor… por favor no lo hagas…-susurraba acariciando mi cabello, creo que él no comprendía nada, mis sollozos no eran de dolor o de tristeza, si no de alegría, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, no solo por el hecho de comprender que mi amor por él era correspondido, sino también porque estaba entre sus brazos- sabes, nunca creí tener corazón… pero tú, tú hiciste que el sí existiera o quizás fue que lo reviviste… el hecho es que cuando te escucho llorar siento que se rompe en mil pedazos, pero cuando sonríes, se reconstruye… así que te pido… no llores por favor, me parte el corazón verte así- confesó y yo lentamente me aparte un poco para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, eso me hizo sonreír, cosa que lo desconcertó, lo supe por su mirada...

-Lloro de felicidad Severus…-le aclaré y ahora los dos sonreíamos mientras nuestros ojos brillaban humedecidos por pura alegría.

-Te amo…-susurró cuando coloco suavemente sus palmas en mis mejillas y con lentitud iba esfumando la distancia que había entre él y yo… mientras él hacia esto nuestros ojos no perdían contacto, yo sabía lo que él pretendía hacer aunque nunca antes me hubiesen besado, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca cerré los ojos y solo me permití sentir… sentí su respiración a centímetros de la mía, sentí que su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, sentí la calidez que emanaba de sus labios…

-Te amo Severus…-susurré segundos antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran, sentía que flotaba cuando sus cálidos labios bailaban con los míos una sutil pero torpe danza, en la que ambos se movían lenta pero rítmicamente, una de sus manos se aferró a mi cintura, esto me dio oportunidad de envolver su cuello con mis brazos, haciendo de esa sutil danza más profunda… _¿con un beso se puede sentir el amor que siente la otra persona por ti? Pues yo creo que sí, porque eso es lo que siento, siento lo mucho que Severus me ama, en sus brazos me siento protegida, me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo…_

-Te amo… te amo… te amo- los dos decíamos mientras nos dábamos corto besos y al mismo tiempo sonreíamos…

Cuando nos separamos nos fundimos en una tierna y cálida mirada, sentía que sus ojos envolvían a los míos en un majestuoso abrazo invisible…

-Siempre me pregunté por qué me mirabas…-confesó sonriendo – pero sabes algo… creo que tu tampoco te distes cuenta que yo también te miraba a ti…- me reveló y se me hizo inevitable contener el proceso que mis ojos volvían a realizar, el de humedecerse, pero completamente de felicidad –sabes, siempre me ha gustado el rubor que toman tus mejillas cuando me acerco a ti, por eso lo hacía en mis clases…-sentí un sutil calor en mis mejillas, supuse que se trataba a que había hecho eso que tanto le gustaba, comenzó a mover rítmicamente el pulgar que tenía en mi mejilla, eso confirmó mis suposiciones…-sentí que me iba a morir cuando descubriste que era mortifago, pensé que no me entenderías…-dijo tristemente, con una de mis manos también acaricié su mejilla mientras le sonreía.

-¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarme cuando descubrí que eras mortifago?- le pregunté cuando recordé lo desconcertada que estaba por ese hecho…

-Encontré en ese pasillo un pergamino…-dijo con su cotidiana arrogancia pero esta vez acompañada de una sonrisa, pero yo no comprendí nada _¿un pergamino?-_era la carta que te había enviado con Lovegood –sonrió- y supuse que el aula mas silenciosa era dónde estabas…-dijo riendo y yo lo reprendí con la mirada por cortos segundos pero luego reímos juntos.

-¿Y ahora…? ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con nuestro amor?- pregunté seria, era algo que me preocupaba, él era mi profesor y me perturbaba nuestro futuro, quería que sea juntos, quería crecer junto a él, quería que él me enseñará lo que no sé, lo quería para siempre junto a mí y me dolía el solo hecho de pensar que quizás no lo tendría a mí lado.

-Pues… ¿quieres que te expulsen?- me preguntó con la mas tierna de las sonrisas; yo rápidamente negué con la cabeza, pero una imprudente lagrima brotó de uno de mis ojos, y recorrió rápidamente mi mejilla hasta que se topó con su pulgar, él movió su dedo haciendo que esa lagrima llena de tristeza por el miedo a perderlo se esfumara y solo quedaran pequeños rastros de ella- ¿recuerdas que solo en mi despacho o cuando estamos solos puedes decirme Severus y yo a ti Hermione? –Esta vez asentí un poco más animada, llevando mis pensamientos hacia otro rumbo, uno más feliz, donde yo estaba con él- haremos lo mismo con nuestro amor… lo haremos de esta manera hasta que te gradúes- comprendí lo que dijo y la idea me agradaba, era lo mejor, debíamos esperar hasta graduarme para hacerlo oficial al frente de los demás, además, estaba cursando mi sexto año en Hogwarts, no faltaba mucho para ese gran día, me sentía muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo me desconcertó el gesto que hizo, era como de dolor…

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté muy preocupada.

-Eso quiere decir… que tendré que ingeniármelas para buscar motivos por los cuales castigarte de seguido y nuevamente citarte en mi despacho…- dijo riendo mientras volvía a estampar sus labios contra los míos…

* * *

_aawww ^^ ¿que les pareció? _

_Este Severus se sinceró al fin, que lindo cuando le dijo que él sí era un maldito idiota como Hermione dijo, pero era un** maldito idiota enamorado ***_* Yo hubiese actuado igual si le digo a alguien que lo amo y no recibo ninguna respuesta, ufff ese si fue un momento triste._

_pero bueno,**¿Qué pasará ahora con ellos? ¿Y con Harry y Ginny? ¿Qué pasará con Ron, quedará con Lavender? ¿y Luna?** _

_si quieres saber la respuesta a todo esto, no se pueden perder el **Epilogo**, donde conocerán el** FIN **de esta historia._

_Nos vemos prontos, besos ^^_


	6. Epilogo: 4 años Después

**Epilogo**

**_4 Años Después_**

Con un leve bostezo le di la bienvenida a un nuevo día, como siempre los pajarillos y demás animales canturriaban alegremente, pero yo no les prestaba mayor atención, había algo que se había vuelto el mejor de los sonidos y, como todas las mañana lo estaba escuchando, era un sutil bombeo acompañado de una rítmica y relajante respiración, se me hacia tan hermoso ese sutil sonido que era inevitable acariciar suavemente el lugar donde suponía provenía, mientras no dejaba de sonreír. Sí, me refiero al sonido de su corazón, se ha vuelto muy importante para mi escucharlo, a veces pienso que soy una tonta niña _–seguro hasta los pañales me tendrán que cambiar_- digo esto porque no puedo conciliar el sueño si él no me envuelve con sus brazos y colocó mi cabeza en su pecho, no puedo, definitivamente no puedo, el sonido de su corazón se ha vuelto como ni canción de cuna particular, me hace feliz sentirlo conmigo, amo saber que estoy entre sus brazos, pero me gusta mucho más cuando él se levanta primero, porque siempre con un suave beso en los labios logra despertarme, no necesita hacer nada más, solo eso.

Mientras me deleitaba con tan hermosa música para mis oídos, mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho y mi mano a la altura de su corazón permitiéndome sentir el suave movimiento que realiza tan importante órgano al producir mi nana particular, sentí que él se movía, suavemente como siempre, evitando por todos los medios despertarme, pero hoy estaba despierta, como otras veces decidí hacerme la dormida, me gusta tanto hacer esto, ojala no sepa que simulo, pero ¿es difícil quedarme quieta tratando de parecer dormida? No, no es difícil, aunque la tentación de abrazarlo dificulta dicha operación.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara cuando sentí su mano posarse suavemente en mi enrulada cabellera, mi sonrisa iba incrementando mientras el movía suavemente sus dedos entre cada hebra de cabello, me gustaba tanto que hiciera eso, me gustaba sentir como tomaba un mechón y lo enrollaba tratando de hacer de él un rulo perfecto –cosa imposible-, este simple gesto me trae tantos recuerdos…

**RECUERDO**

-Profesor Snape- lo llamé mientras tocaba la puerta de su despacho, sin esperar un pase como respuesta entré, no era necesario tocar, siempre era bienvenida, aunque para el resto simplemente no lo pareciera, lo observé contemplar algo fijamente por la ventada, se veía tan concentrado que me daba miedo interrumpir sea lo que sea que hacía, me acerqué suavemente y me coloqué al lado de él. Sin quitar la vista de la ventana pasó una mano por mi cintura, atrayéndome mas hacia su costado, en ese momento me percate de la enorme y hermosa sonrisa que en sus labios estaba reflejada…

-La felicito Granger- expresó sin mirarme aun, solo su sonrisa se ensanchó más- La mejor de su graduación- continuó con un suspiro profundo que me hizo sonreír más; sí, más, porque la sonrisa estaba en mi rostro desde que toque la puerta para entrar. Me hacia feliz saber lo orgulloso que se sentía por ese logro en mi vida.

-Gracias profesor- dije juguetonamente, era como nuestro chiste llamarnos por nuestros apellidos o como normalmente lo deben hacer una alumna y un profesor aun estando a solas, recosté mi cabeza en su cuerpo y como acto reflejo el subió su mano hasta mi cabello y la colocó allí.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó alarmado apartándose un poco de mí para mirarme de pie a cabeza, yo continuaba sonriéndole.

-¡Supresa!- exclamé contenta por lo que había hecho, pero él me miraba con su habitual gesto –que ya no usaba al frente de mi-, alzó una ceja y con sus manos tomó cada uno de mis hombros en un suave pero firme agarre, sus ojos examinaban a los míos, en los de él encontré desconcierto más que cualquier cosa, la hermosa sonrisa que desapareció de sus labios desde que había tocado mi cabello no había vuelto.

-¿Qué… hiciste?- volvió a preguntar como si se estuviera dirigiendo a una niña, yo como respuesta le di un resoplido cansado y mi rostro mostro una gran seriedad.

-Severus, ya estoy cansada de mi cabello enmarañado- le recordé, esto ya él lo sabía, mejor que nadie, lo podía jurar.

-Tú sabes que a mí no me gusta así, yo amo tus rulos- me recordó mirando con mala cara un mechón de mi cabello que tenía sujeto entre sus dedos. Horas antes había usado un hechizo alisador y demás pociones para hacer de mi cabello una hermosa cabellera morena sin rastro de rulos o algún enmarañamiento.

-Pensé que te iba a gustar- le confesé sonrojándome, en verdad pensé que le iba a gustar; él sonrió y eso me desconcertó, colocó una mano en mi mejilla y suavemente la acarició haciendo que un rubor se extendiera por todo mi rostro.

-Te vez hermosa de cualquier forma Hermione –me aclaró - aunque se te ocurra un día aparecerte calva… te seguiré amando- confesó con una sonrisa que les juro me hizo suspirar, cuando lo hice su sonrisa más se evidencio- pero la verdad es…-volvió a poner cara de serio y sus ojos seguían examinado los míos, yo solo estaba a la espera –prefiero tu cabellera radiantemente enmarañada –sentenció sonriendo nuevamente, no pude evitar sonreír, su comentario fue sincero pero no podemos negar que divertido también, pero sobretodo me hizo sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, de verdad me gustaba tanto las cosas que me decía, me sentía tan segura –prométeme que no lo volverás a alisar- me pidió con una vocecita dulce que me hizo reír. Di el pequeño paso que nos separaba y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, deleitándome con su aroma característico y con el calor de su cuerpo mientras sus brazos me envolvían de forma protectora.

-Te lo prometo- le confirmé sonriendo sobre su pecho –tenía pensado alísamelo para…

-¡Ni lo pienses!- me interrumpió- ni pienses en alisarte el cabello para la graduación- dijo y reí porque había adivinado los planes que tenia, pero… si mi cabello lo hacía feliz al natural, a mí también.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Sí, sabia cuanto amaba mi cabello enmarañado, pero más que eso sabia cuanto me amaba a mí, suspiré olvidándome de los planes que tenia de simular estar dormida…

-Bueno días amor…-rápidamente dijo cuando notó que estaba despierta, impidiéndome de tal forma recuperar la postura para fingir seguir dormida, con un supero cansón alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo, él rio al escuchar ese supero, porque obviamente había adivinado mis planes _-¿cómo hacía para siempre adivinar lo que pretendía?-._

-Hola- le dije con un tierno pucherito mientras el continuaba sonriendo. La mano que tenia en mi cabello la situó en una de mis mejillas y la que tenia libre ocupó el otro espacio en mi cara, yo seguí con mi pucherito de enfado fingido mientras él lenta pero firmemente se acercaba; primero rozo suavemente sus labios con los míos, -_¿dije que era adicta al sonido de su corazón? ¿Entonces como le puedo llamar a la fuerte necesidad que siento por sus labios?-_ con ese simple roce que aun continuaba, me erizaba cada vello de mi cuerpo, creando una extraña corriente que me dejaba dominada ante su presencia, siempre lograba eso en mi, con un simple roce; yo tomé la iniciativa esta vez y como si fueran gajitos de naranjas sus labios, los apreté con los míos, succionando su sabor y aroma, que les aseguro eran mejor que el de una naranja común. Él decidió complacerme haciendo que nuestro simple roce se profundizará más, creando esa hermosa danza a la cual me sentía adicta y acostumbrada, era una de las mejores costumbres que teníamos, juguetonamente su lengua encontró a la mía creando una sensación de infinita felicidad y mayor deseo,…

-Severus…- susurré suavemente mientras el sonreía, les juro que no quería pero debía separarme de él, y eso él más que nadie lo sabia –se nos hará tarde…- murmuré como pude tratando de separarme de tan adictivos labios, el rápidamente mordisqueo de manera juguetona mi labio inferior- ¡ya!- le ordené pero no sonó como tal, menos con mi labio entre los suyos; abrí los ojos, noté que los suyos también estaban abiertos, lo miré enfadada y rompió en carcajadas, por esta razón pude liberar mi labio de sus tan deseables agarrantes.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón…-dijo al fin dándome la razón, mientras trataba por todos los medios de parar de reír, siempre era lo mismo, la verdad era que desde mi hermoso castigo –si, hermoso, se ha vuelto una de las cosas más importantes en nuestras vidas, el inicio de nuestra relación-, no dejaba de verlo sonreír, eso me hacia feliz, cuando estoy triste, preocupada o hasta alterada por su culpa, él solo sonríe y mi humor cambia rotundamente a uno más optimista y feliz, pero eso no quiere decir que todo es color de rosa, cuando se molesta pues se molesta, pero un pucherito mío hace en él, el mismo efecto que una sonrisa suya en mi…-¿en qué piensas?...-preguntó curioso.

-En tu sonrisa- le confesé sinceramente mientras me brindaba el más hermoso y sutil de los gestos. Con una mano comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla.

-La amo señora Snape- susurró orgulloso por poder llamarme así, como su esposa. Como respuesta me acerqué a él y uní nuevamente nuestros labios, mostrándole con ese gesto cuanto lo amaba, el lo sabía, él sabía que yo lo amaba tanto como él a mí, por eso, un día los dos dijimos _"acepto". _Lentamente me separé de sus labios mientras sonreía –hoy tuve un gran sueño- me informó sonriente.

-¿A si? ¿Y de que trataba tu sueño?- le pregunté curiosa la ver la brillante sonrisa en sus labios, pero no solo su sonrisa lo era, sino sus ojos también.

-De… ti- confesó y volvió a unir nuestros labios, en un beso que correspondí con todo mi ser.

-Te amo…-le susurré mientras nos separábamos; fijé la vista en el reloj que descansaba en nuestra mesita de noche – ¡oh!- gemí mientras me paraba bruscamente de la cama –párate, se nos hará tarde- le advertí dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro de manera juguetona, con un suspiro cansado se levantó.

-Hermione son las 7:15 aun, nos queda tiempo…- ronroneo como si de un niño se tratase- vamos, vuelve a la cama conmigo- me pidió mientras me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia él, para así tumbarnos juntos en la cama.

-¡Severus!- exclamé seria, no era tiempo de jugar, él me miró serio también, tratando de no reír- sabes que debo practicar el hechizo…-bufó al escuchar eso.

-Anoche ya lo practicamos miles de veces, y te sale perfectamente- me volvió a decir como la noche anterior, mientras pasaba una mano por mi frente- estoy seguro que aprobaras ese examen… serás la mejor Aurora del mundo mágico- sentenció sonriente.

-Pues todo es gracias a ti…-acaricie su mejilla, olvidándome por un momento de la hora- es gracias a mi profesor particular- dije esto y ambos reímos.

Después de que lo convencí e hice todo lo que me pedía, es decir, besos, caricias, abrazos y más besos, pude hacer que se levantara de la cama, ya estaba listo con su túnica negra después de un refrescaste baño, esta vez decidió hacer el desayuno, así que allá estaba… en la cocina. Después de haber arreglado las cosas que necesitaría para mi día, me metí a dar un baño, necesitaba relajarme por lo menos por unos cortos segundos, la verdad era que la carrera de Auror que había escogido era muy fuerte, pero gracias a Severus me sentía confiada… se me hizo inevitable reír al recordar un bello momento juntos…

**RECUERDO**

Estábamos cumpliendo casi el año de casados, era de noche, muy pasada la media noche, yo estaba en el escritorio del despacho de nuestra casa, mientras él se ofreció a traerme otra taza de café…

-Severus… -susurré colocando un mano en la suya, mientras colocaba la taza de café al frente de mi- es mejor que ya vayas a dormir, mañana comienzan las clases en Hogwarts y tu…

-¡Shh!- colocó un dedo en mis labios y me silencio, tomó la silla que estaba a mi lado -la cual antes él mismo ocupaba- y se volvió a sentar- no sigas con que me vaya, me quedaré contigo toda la noche de ser necesario- sentenció mientras lo miraba, siempre hacia lo mismo, no le importaba quedarse conmigo estudiando hasta altas horas, a él solo le importaba acompañarme, hacer de mi vida más feliz, y con su presencia lo lograba.

-Gracias mi amor…-le susurré con los ojos humedecidos.

-Eres tan sentimental- observó mientras con su dedo delineaba el contorno de mis ojos- pero te amo así- dijo esto último y nos sumergimos nuevamente en mis deberes.

El corregía lo que hacía y me sugería cosas, pero nunca llegaba a hacer el trabajo por mí, su moral y ética de profesor no lo dejaban, y la mía como alumna intachable tampoco, pero era suficiente, sentir que él me apoyaba era suficiente… las horas seguían pasando y ambos nos turnábamos para traer las tazas de café, fugazmente miré el reloj que se encontraba en la pared…

-3:26 de la mañana- susurré haciendo que él quitara la vista de los pergaminos para mirar también hacia el reloj –es muy tarde- dije ya cansada, no había parado de bostezar, pero no solo yo, él también.

-Nadie dijo que ser Auror era algo fácil- dijo con una sonrisa impregnada de puro ánimo, aunque se le notaba el cansancio al igual que yo. Cuando el reloj marcaba las 4:15 am los dos estábamos profundamente dormidos sobre los pergaminos, nunca supimos a quien lo venció el sueño primero, ni cuando en si fue que lo hicimos, solo nos enteramos a la mañana siguiente cuando nuestra alarma sonó 3 horas más tarde.

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Siempre hacia cosas como esa, no demostraba su cansancio o desanimo sobre algo, solo seguía apoyándome hasta el fin y cuando me caía –literalmente hablando- siempre estuvo para levantarme. Por cierto, me saque una E –_extraordinario_- en esa prueba, cosa que lo hizo feliz. Con esto me volvió a recordar que siempre cuando nos esmeramos podemos llegar a alcanzar eso que deseamos.

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa en mis labios envolví mi cuerpo con la toalla, pensando en el hombre que este preciso momento preparaba el desayuno para ambos. Con un simple movimiento de varita atraje el conjunto que hoy iba a colocarme. Cuando estuve vestida y mi cabello rebelde estuvo decente, decidí bajar hasta el encuentro de mi amado esposo, pero antes de eso me acerque a nuestra mesita de noche que se encontraba al costado de de la cama y tomé unos apuntes que había dejado allí después de haberlos repasado varias veces en la noche.

Suspiré al fijar mi vista en lo que estaba al lado de los apuntes, era una foto mágica donde se podía ver a Severus vestido con una elegante túnica negra y a mi junto a él, con un hermoso vestido blanco y un rojo ramo de rosas entre las manos, ambos reíamos y nuestros amigos y familiares mas íntimos eran nuestro fondo; estiré mi mano y la tomé para mirarla más de cerca, con un dedo acaricié el rostro de Severus –estaba tan feliz ese día…-murmuré sonriendo, luego acaricié el lugar donde estaban las caras de mi amiga Ginny y Harry –ese mismo día te animaste Gin- recordé que el día de mi boda, que fue casi dos años atrás, es decir, después de graduada formalizamos todo, pero esperamos un año para casarnos, ahí en nuestra gran noche Ginny se animó y se sinceró con Harry, pero lo hizo porque este al dia anterior le había llevado un ramo de rosas con una carta en la cual simplemente se leía: te quiero. –Ron…-murmuré mientras pasaba mi dedo por la sonriente cara de mi amigo, el cual está junto a Luna, su ahora esposa, Luna se dio cuenta que amaba a Ron en nuestro último año en Hogwarts, pero el seguía con Lavender –no _la soporto_- pero poco a poco se fue fijando en mi amiga hasta quedar completamente enamorados, tanto así que ellos se casaron primero que yo; Ginny y Harry lo hicieron unos meses después de mi, aunque fueron los últimos son los primeros en agrandar la familia, están esperando un pequeño angelito, sonreí al imaginármelo como su padre…-los quiero tanto…- confesé mirando aun el retrato.

Al mirarnos todos juntos se me hizo inevitable recordar los momentos fuertes que pasamos en nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts, donde vimos caer derrotado a Voldemort bajo la varita de Harry, pero hasta llegar a aquel momento tan deseado por muchos, pasamos por numerosas cosas, la más importante para mí fue que Severus tuvo que abandonar el colegio por ordenes del Lord, dejando en mí un gran vacío, pero debía hacerlo por el bien de todos; Voldemort planeaba con Severus sus macabros planes, pero en la noche, cuando muchos dormían el visitaba el castillo con permiso de su amigo director –Albus Dumbledore-, no solo lo hacía para verme, sino para informar los nuevos planes y sobre todo entrenar a Harry; le enseñó los puntos débiles de su amo, mientras fingía al frente del malvado, ser su mano derecha, eso me causaba mucho temor, el hacia un bien, pudiendo recibir como mal perder su vida, y si lo perdía a él, sabía que yo moriría también. Pero gracias a Merlín cuando Voldemort decidió ir a Hogwarts todos lo sabíamos gracias a Severus, así que no tuvo chance de nada mas, solo de enfrentarse a Harry directamente mientras muchos escoltaban a mi joven amigo, de esa forma Voldemort dejo de existir, dejando tras su muerte felicidad y paz.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Ya está listo el desayuno!- gritó Severus desde la cocina haciendo que me sobresaltara, dejé el cuadro en su lugar y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí con los apuntes en mi mano libre.

-mmm… que rico- olfateé el delicioso ambiente de la cocina; Severus sonrió ya sentado en la mesa, mientras le daba una palmadita a la silla que estaba junto a él, sin dudar me senté a su lado.

Severus y yo habíamos decidido vivir en una casa sencilla pero cómoda, con dos o tres habitaciones, porque quizás no ahora pero cuando sea Aurora nos gustaría tener hijos -_sería tan lindo tener un bebe de Severus_- también nuestra casa debía tener un hermoso jardín y una espaciosa cocina, nos conformábamos con una habitación dividida entre los calderos por un lado y el escritorio y pergaminos por el otro, es decir, nuestro despacho, así era nuestra casa ideal. No nos quejamos de la casa en la que vivimos desde que nos casamos, ya que es muy parecida a la tan soñada por los dos.

-Ojala salgas muy bien en tu prueba- dijo Severus mientras terminaba de comer -¿ya practicaste el hechizo?- preguntó curioso mientras veía que yo también terminaba mis ricas tostadas con queso.

-No, creo que no es necesario, si el profesor dice que es suficiente, así es -dije de manera juguetona al recordar sus palabras, Severus sonrió abiertamente ante mi respuesta. Me levanté de la mesa y él hizo lo mismo para ayudarme a lavar los platos y demás cosas que ensuciamos.

-Bueno…-suspiró- ya es hora de irnos- dijo al mirar su reloj, yo tomé mis cosas y él las suyas mientras caminábamos hacia la chimenea, lo hacíamos de la manera tradicional, el tenia una conexión directa hasta su despacho en Hogwarts, mientras yo salía en una chimenea especial para recibir a los alumnos que decidieran tomar este medio, así que en cuestión de segundo estaba en mi universidad mágica. Antes de entrar en la chimenea –como siempre, yo era la primera- me incliné hacia Severus para darle un beso de despedida en los labios.

-Te extrañaré- le confesé mientras me separaba dolorosamente de él.

-Yo más mi amor- dicho esto me introduje en el interior de la chimenea mientras con una mano tomaba todos los materiales y demás cosas que utilizaría en mi dia de clases, y con la otra una cantidad de polvos _flu_; antes de hacer la mención de mi destino y lanzar los polvos miré a Severus de manera divertida, esperando por su habitual comentario, él ya estaba riendo como de costumbre- ¿Por qué es que me odia señora Snape? –preguntó al fin.

-Te odio porque te amo, Severus- le dije como siempre lo hacía, era una broma entre nosotros, era como nuestro "_adiós_". Esto era diferente, esto nos hacia reír, nos hacia felices, nos hacia recordar lo vivido y sobre todo recordar el amor que nos sentimos; a veces nos turnamos, yo hago la pregunta y él es el que responde, claro está que dice exactamente lo mismo que yo, porque eso fue lo que nos paso, nos odiamos porque nos amamos, aunque sabemos que nunca existió tal odio, siempre fue amor, de una manera distinta pero amor, eso lo reconocimos cuando ambos dijimos: Te odio porque te amo.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Chicos gracias a todos los que tomaron parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia, espero que les haya quedado claro que entre el odio y el amor hay solo un paso, así que estén atentos, si odian, puede ser que con el paso del tiempo amen ;) _**

**_Espero les haya gustado esta historia, y lamentablemente les digo a los chicos que seguidamente me leen, no tengo otra historia completa, saben que subo los fic que tienen ya el FIN, pero la historia que escribo en estos momentos, es DraMione, me dedicaré por ahora a esa pareja que tanto amo. Aunque tengo pensado sumergirme en la hermosa saga de Meyer, pero dejemos que el tiempo y mi inspiración lo diga._**

**_Me despido con muchos besos y abrazos hasta una próxima oportunidad._**


End file.
